LEGEND
by Jasafrass
Summary: Well, it seems that the ancient legendary pokemon are taking over Sinnoh. Too bad they're all having too much fun at a sleepover. So I guess when we're all doomed, you turn to the ordinary, stupid, crossdressing, and insane pokemon to get the job done.R
1. Prolouge

Before we begin, it should be known that these chapters are already uploaded. I got better with my writing as the story moves along, so bear with me and try not to die from these first few chapters.

--

"..."

"So... Now what?" A voice spoke from the darkness.

"... I don't know... Let's tell a story?" Another voiced spoke quietly.

"AW SWEET A STORY. Ok, ok, I got a good one. First... I need a thingy." A loud and obnoxious voice said.

"... A what?" The first voice said.

"You know the thing... with the words that spell another word..." The loud voice answered.

"... An acronym?" The quiet voice asked.

"Yeah! That thing!" The louder voice cried out. "Okay, it has to be for legend. This is what the story is about." The voice whispered.

"..."

"Well?" The loud voice said. You could imagine it was smirking.

"... Um..." The quiet voice murmured.

"... That is the stupidest thing ever... I got an acronym for that. L-E-G-E-N-D. Less than epic group of extremely noobish dunces."

Silence.

"WORKS FOR ME!" The loud voice said.

And this is where our story begins. Now shut up and pay attention.


	2. It Starts, Sadly

It all started in Valley Windworks in the Sinnoh Region...

"RAR I KEELZ YOU!"

"ZOMG! NUUU!"

Two Buizel were tackling eachother on the bank of a river. One of them had brown specks over his face, while the other one had white specks over his face.

"I AM GROUDON, AND I SAY THAT THERE WILL BE MORE LAND." The brown specked one shouted, pushing the other.

"WELL I'M KYROGE AND I SAY THAT THERE WILL BE MORE WATER." The white specked one shouted back, pushing the other sea weasel.

"... Dude. That's stupid. The earth is what like, 70 percent water?" The brown specked said.

"... Yeah that is stupid... BUT I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU!" The two pokemon began play fighting each other on the ground.

Meanwhile, somewhere under the ocean...

The giant red beast growled. A blue sea creature looked up at it.

"What now Groudon?" It asked.

Groudon shook his head. "Some morons are making fun of us, I can feel it."

The blue beast shrugged, and went back to reading magazines.

Back to the Valley

The two Buizel had finally stopped fighting eachother and were sitting on a rock by the river. Another pokemon, yet another Buizel, came running up to them.

"Sandy, Salty! Guess what!?"

The two pokemon, now known as Sandy and Salty lept up from the rock, running over to the Buizel, who had bright blue eyes and wave like markings down his sides.

"Leeooo. Where've you been?" The white specked Buizel, known as Salty asked.

"Grandfather Floatzel gave me this!" Leo put his paws out to show his friends. It was a stone in the shape of some kind of fairy.

"He says it's Celebi and can time travel and crap!"

"... Leo. Old man Floaty's crazy." Sandy said, brown eyes rolling.

"Yeah but, wouldn't it be awesome if we were legendaries. I mean, think of the fun stuff we could do!"

Somewhere in Lake Verity...

"Got any threes?" A yellow creature with its eyes tightly shut asked.

"Ha! Go Fish Uxie!" A blue creature chirped.

"WHAT. YOUR LYING!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Aaammmm not."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO OPEN MY EYES!?"

"Guh! No! Here, take the three take it!"

A pink creature sighed, shuffling through its cards.

Somewhere high in the clouds...

"So then I said, YOU DARE TRESPASS ON MY TERRITORY." A humanish creature said.

A pink cat like pokemon giggled.

"Mewtwo, you are sooo strong."

Mewtwo smirked. "Indeed I am... Purple is such a good color on me." It said. The two pokemon were painting their nails.

Now back to the Valley

"... Leo, legendaries only run around and be seen by people then run off." Salty said, shaking his head.

Leo leaped up. "Not true," He yelled, "if I was a legendary, I would be awesome!"

Sandy rolled his eyes. "Yeeaahh... Hey, Isn't that Blanca?"

A Buizel with violet eyes and pink stripes was picking flowers. Leo whirled around, staring.

"Oh my Groudon she is sooo hot and- HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT?" He yelled, pointing at the shadow that was behind Blanca.

"Gasp! A human!" Salty shouted.

The human, a girl, was already sending out a Chimchar.

"I've got to save her! Quick, Sandy, get my cape." Leo ordered.

Sandy stared blankly at his friend. "But.. You don't have a cape..."

"... Good point. SCREW IT I'M JUST GOING TO MAUL THEM." And with that, Leo dashed into a battle against a Chimchar.


	3. More Friends More Stupidity

Well, It was Leo's first day traveling...

And so far everything sucked.

First off, Leo dropped everything while he was running in the forest. So no berries or anything. Secondly, there were pokemon that he'd never seen everywhere he  
turned. And third... He was lonely.

It was a new day, and the sun was shining. "Okay! Maybe if I mark an X in the ground, I'll know where I am!" Leo said cheerfully. He drew and X in the dirt and set off  
on his way.

A few seconds later he saw the X again.

"Huh..." Leo shrugged, and tried a different path.

He saw the X again. He tried another path. He saw the X again. And again.

By the end of the morning, Leo hoped he would never see another X in his life.

Meanwhile, in a laboratory in the forest...

Inside a room with many computers, a woman and two men were waiting. Finally, an older gentleman emerged from the door, carrying what looked like a green helmet with a red horn sticking up from the middle.

"We got it off. The pokemon is currently asleep." The man said.

The woman nodded. "Good." She took the helmet and put it on her head, turning to one of the younger men.

"Can you tell what I'm feeling?" He asked.

She stared into his eyes for a few minutes before shaking her head. "No. The test failed."

The group sighed. The man who the woman had experiment was sighing with relief. If she could tell what he was thinking... She would have known he was thinking about her naked...

"But what I'm most concerened about is the poor pokemon who will never get the helmet back.." The older man said. The group nodded in agreement.

Speaking of the pokemon...

"Urg..." A voice said. A creature stirred, looking around the room he was in. It was white. The creature stood up groggily, stumbling over to a mirror. He looked in the

mirror. He saw himself, a Ralts. White legs, white body, red eyes... Red... eyes... Wait... You can't see a Ralts eyes unless you.. Take off.. Its.. Helmet... The Ralts had no helmet. The pokemon closed his eyes and screamed.

"Oh my Groudon! What do I do without a hat?" He paniced, looking around the room. There, up on a counter, was an army helmet. Hard and camoflauging with the colors pea green, brown, and black. Good enough. The Ralts ran towards it, grabbing it off the counter and putting it over his head. Perfect fit.

Suddenly, a door burst open. The scientists had heard the scream and had ran towards the sound of it. The Ralts looked at the humans. He turned around and fled. The humans came after him, but the Ralts stopped them with his psychic powers, tossing them aside like dolls. He opened the door using telekinesis and fled.

Okay, enough about him. Back to Leo...

Leo groaned. Night had fallen. And the X was in front of him, sparkling with all its alphabetical goodness. He still had made no progress. Glancing up at the star lit sky, he sighed, falling asleep.

With a Noctowl right above him. The owl smirked, happy to have found an easy meal. He leaped off of the branch he was on... And was slammed against a tree over and over until he flew off, confused of what had just happened.

Leo awoke with a start. "Hungh... WHAT THE censored censored censored" A Ralts with an army hat lay on top of him. "I'M TAKEN YOU FIEND. BACK OFF."

The Ralts blinked. His eyes narrowed. "The name is Lian! And I'm not doing anything to you."

Leo kicked Lian off of him, pointing at the psychic type. "LIAR. YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING NAUGHTY"

"EW. NO I WASN'T."

"YES YOU WERE"

The two began to fight eachother.

Leo had found yet another companion on his journey.

...

...

What... Were you expecting something nice? Yeah right.


	4. They Actually Get Going

Leo and Lian had been travelling together for two days. For some reason, they were out of the forest.

"Whoah! How'd you do that!?" Leo exclaimed, glancing around at the valley around them. There were a few pokemon around the area, and a dirt road went through the middle. Behind them lay the accursed forest of the letter X.

Lian shrugged. "I didn't go in circles, I guess." The sea weasel was about to snap back at his companion when a truck drove down the path. The two pokemon hid behind the bushes, watching the vehicle drive by. It was purple. On the side in red letters, the truck said "X- TREME POKEMON." Leo screamed, covering his eyes.

"The letter X! IT BURRNSS."

Lian rolled his eyes. The partners watched the truck hit a rock, jerking before settling back to a normal pace. Something flew out of the truck. It landed, dazed. Leaping to its feet, it looked around, spotting the truck and running after it. Leo and Lian looked at eachother, shrugging.

"So, genius, which way now?" Leo said, lying in the grass. Lian looked around.

"Well you didn't tell me what exactly you were planning on doing... You just told me to show you the way out of the forest and get you some food..."

Leo blinked. Actually, he had no idea what he was going to do. He thought this god would come down from the sky to guide him or something.

"Well... I wanted to become the strongest pokemon to walk the lands. You know, like the ones humans train. I want to be able to take down a legendary and become famous." Leo said, looking at the field before them. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, have you ever heard of Gallade?" Leo shook his head. "Well, it's this freaking awesome evolution that was newly discovered. It's all manly, and only male Ralts can evolve into it. So now, we won't have to worry about wearing dresses anymore. All we have to do is find this blue stone somewhere..."

Leo smirked to himself, surpressing laughter. "Well, I guess you and I are going to travel together. We both want to become stronger, and the only way to do that is... To have a battle." He stood up, beaming. Lian blinked, before jumping to his feet.

"You're on."

Both pokemon ran to a different side of the field, battle ready. Starly, Bidoof, and Shinx all gathered to watch.

"Ready?" Leo asked, smiling?

"Ready."

Yay a battle! Let's leave a small cliffhanger and go to another character!

The pokemon ran as fast as her stubby legs could take her. Clutching her shell, she cried, "No, wait! Stop!" The purple truck continued driving. The pokemon fell, sobbing to herself. She stood up, looking around. She was in a thick forest, hopelessly lost. Sighing to herself, she clumsily got up, trudging in a random direction that could lead her to someplace. Probably not though. She was doomed. Oh well.

Leo and Lian time!

Leo launched a Water Gun and the Ralts. Lian smirked, easily stopping it and using his psychic powers to twist it back towards the Buizel. Leo's eyes widened, he stopped firing, leaping out of the way of the gush of water. Leo charged, covering himself with gushing water. He slammed into Lian, who tumbled but landed on his feet. The Ralts charged psychic energy, using Confusion on the sea weasel. Leo flew backwards, and was tackled from behind by Lian, who had used Teleport to get behind him.

"Yeah go Ralts!" A Bidoof said in the crowd. A Starly threw a berry at him, and the battle resumed.

Leo growled, getting back on his feet and charging at Lian at a high speed. He slammed into the psychic type, only to be hit by another Confusion. He narrowed his eyes, it seemed that he couldn't win... Maybe he could use that new attack... Leo opened his mouth, gushing water at his foe. He stopped his attack, turning around to fire stars from his twin tails. The stars circled around the jet of water, slamming into Lian. At the end of the attack, Lian lay, dazed.

The battlefield was silent. Most pokemon thought that Lian was bound to win. Someone clapping was the only sound they heard. Leo turned to see a Snorunt on the other side of the dirt road, applauding.

"Very nice," she said cheerfully. "Very very nice attack, Buizel!" Leo blushed.

"Ohhh man, hot lady." He drooled.

Lian walked up and slapped his friend (not so much) across the face.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the vally. Leo dismissed it as a cloud, but the other pokemon fled. The sea weasel and Ralts glanced around, confused. Suddenly, a giant steel bird dropped from the sky, grabbing the Snorunt in its talons.

"UGH! WHY DOES EVERY HOT LADY GET ATTACKED BY SOMETHING? WHY?" Leo yelled.

Lian grabbed his paw. "Shut up, we're going after them!"


	5. The Trio is Formed!

The Snorunt struggled in the bird's grip. She sighed, giving up.

"So why did you capture me?"

"Well?"

"... To be honest, I have no idea. Maybe it's to give this story some action?"

She sighed again as the Skarmory flew higher into the air, towards a small mountain. Looking down, she watched the valley become farther and farther away. It looks like little Snorunt is going to be living with a bird for a while...

Unless someone saved her! Let's see how the boys are doing...

"Leo, we'll never catch up to that thing." Lian groaned, trying to keep up with Leo on his stubby legs.

"Nonsense! I've never let a girl get away from me!" Leo said, quickening his pace.

"... How many girls have tried to get away from you?"

"A lot."

Lian sighed, shaking his head. Looking above him, he could see the bird, a mere silver speck in the sky. Leo stopped in his tracks, causing Lian to bump into him.

"What are you-"

"Hold on Lian, you're going for a ride."

"Wuh.. What are you- WAAAH."

Leo spun his friend around in circles, letting go of him when he was facing the Skarmory. He went flying.

"So then I said, girl, you got some problems." The Skarmory said. The Snorunt sighed. She liked the silence better than her captor talking about his girlfriend.

Suddenly, she heard a shriek. Looking down, the ice type saw a flying Ralts hurtling straight towards them.

"And this other time, she was all li-" BANG. Lian collided with the Skarmory's wings. The steel bird let out a shriek and dropped the Snorunt. She shrieked as she fell towards the ground, Lian right next to her.

Back on the ground, Leo watched the Ralts hit the Skarmory, and the two pokemon fall to the ground. Running underneath the Snorunt, Leo leaped up and caught the ice pokemon before she hit the ground.

"Hey baby." He said, smirking. Lian hit the ground behind Leo, leaving an indent.

"Oh thank you Leo for catching me too." He groaned, taking off his hat making sure there were no cracks.

"Hey, ladies first." Leo put the Snorunt on the ground. "So babe, you got a name? Mine's Leo."

"... Uh... Mine is... Nina..." Nina replied, blushing slightly.

"And I'm Lian." Lian chirped up, placing his hat back on his head after he saw it wasn't damaged.

"So, Nina... Why were you in that truck?" Leo asked, leaning on a tree.

"Well... I'm in show business..." Nina answered.

Leo's blue eyes widened. "Oh boy, showgirl. Do tell."

Lian rolled his eyes and sat down next to the sea weasel.

"Well, I was born in Snowpoint City. And these humans were looking for an ice type there. They saw me... And they decided to catch me for my odd color."

Leo blinked. "Odd colored, you look like a normal Snorunt to m- OH MY GROUDON."

Nina had taken off her shell. She sparkled slightly in the sunlight. Underneath her top shell was another shell. This one was bright blue and yellow around her face.

"Well, this black is paint..." Nina whispered. Leo gently used a Water Gun on Nina. Her black skin fell off. Nina was white underneath. The two other pokemon gasped slightly.

"Well, I'm part shiny, that's where the blue shell comes from, and part miscolored. I'm white instead of black. When I was captured, I was trained to do all different kinds of things. Let me show you." She stepped back and created copies of herself. The all fired a Powder Snow, creating a ball of snow. Nina held it for a while and then let it burst into ice sparkles.

Leo and Lian where speechless, tiny ice particles drifting around them.

Leo broke the silence. "Oh man. Hot and talented." Nina blushed.

"Well um... What brings you guys here?"

"Well I'm looking for a blue stone, and Leo here wants to be the strongest pokemon ever." Lian said.

Nina raised a brow. "Oh, that sounds challenging. ... Wait, blue stone? Might you be looking for... A dawn stone? I'm looking for one of those too!" She chirped.

Leo smirked. "Well we have another companion then. WE ARE GOING TO BE SO FREAKING AWESOOMMMEE!" He yelled, punching a paw in the air. "Okay okay. We'll star our own TV shows and go on world tours and-"

Lian sighed, grabbing Nina and dragging her away.

"- And we'll be in a rock band! And go to stripper parties and- Wait. Where'd you go guys? Guys!?" Leo ran after his two friends.

WELL NOW THAT THE TEAM'S TOGETHER, LET'S KILL CRAP, SHALL WE?


	6. Wow, Things Already Aren't Going Well

The Growlithe was blown back by the Confusion attack and slammed straight into a tree, fainting

The Growlithe was blown back by the Confusion attack and slammed straight into a tree, fainting. Lian stood over his opponent, smirking. After the puppy came to its senses, it scrambled off.

"... Guys, do you really need to beat up every pokemon you come across?" Nina sighed.

"Yes." Leo replied instantly. "Hey look, a map!" He yelled, running over to a sign. The map showed the Sinnoh region.

Lian inspected the sign. "Well, we started at the Valley Windworks." He said, pointing to a spot on the map. "And we're going towards the mountains..." He said, sliding his finger down.

"The nearest city is Oreburgh! That's where one of my first shows was!" Nina chirped up.

"To Oreburgh then!" Leo said.

"Oh wow! A Ralts! Go Magikarp!" A voice called from behind a tree.

The group sighed. They were used to being attacked by now. An orange fish splashed in front of Lian.

"Oh boy, food!" Leo said, diving to nibble on the fish.

"Gah! The thing has rabies! Return Magikarp!" The trainer screeched, running away.

Nina shook her head. Lian walked over to something on the ground. He picked it up.

"Guys look. He dropped a map!" The pokemon exclaimed.

The group cheered. Lian dropped the map in the sack made of leaves he was carrying on his back.

"Okay, let's go already." Leo said.

So the group began marching towards the mining city known as Oreburgh.

A few days later they were hopelessly lost, trudging throw puddles of rain in a downpour. Tall mounts surrounded them, and wind constantly blowing in their faces.

"Lian! Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nina yelled over the wind.

"Not really!" He yelled back, squinting at the map. A gust of wind blew it out of his hands. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"GUYS THE FREAKING MAPS FLYING AWAY." Leo yelled, running after it.

"Leo! Get your tails back here!" Nina yelled. Leo either didn't here her or ignored her. He kept running.

"LEO. THERE'S THIS CREEPY THING BEHIND YOU!" Lian screeched. A serpentine shadow casted over Leo as he leaped up and grabbed the map.

"Got it! Guys come h- GAH!" A purple tail grabbed him, causing him to drop the map. It hit Lian in the face.

"LEO. GET BACK HERE!" Nina cried.

But alas, poor Leo was gone. Lian and Nina huddled in a small cave for the night, staring at the opening that their friend had vanished into.

"Ugh..." Leo blinked open his eyes, stirring. Light poured in from an opening at the end of the tunnel he was in. Leo looked around him. He was surrounded by purple snakes.

"Gah! Why am I here?" He yelled. He tried to back away, but Leo realized that his entire body was stuck to the wall, incased in a purple sludge. "Ew..."

"Ssssilencssee, fool. Thissss issss the lair of Arbok and his Ekanssss." A voice hissed. A large purple snake slithered up to the otter, smirking. "Ssso tell me tressspassser. What bringsss you here to my territory?" The pokemon hissed, flicking his tounge out.

Shoot. This is bad, Leo thought, narrowing his azure eyes. If only I could convince them to let me go. There's too many to fight so... His eyes widened as an idea came to mind.

"Well, sir. I was travelling with my band."

"Your band? Sssing then!" The snake said, sneering.

Leo cleared his throat. He began to sing horribly off key. "BRRROOOTHHHER MY BROOTTHHHER. TELL ME WHY WE CAN'T PRETEND THIS FIGHT NEVER BEEEGAANN. BRROOTTHER MY-"

"FOR GOODNESSS SSSAKES BOY, SSSTOP THAT HORRIBLE SINGING." The snake screeched.

Leo smirked. "I'll stop if you let me go."

The poison snake smashed his head against the wall. "Fine, fine. Jussst get of my territory."

Leo smirked. The snakes tore of the sludge that captivated Leo. He skipped happily out of the tunnel.

"Oh and... SOOMMEEWHEERE OVER THE RAINBOW SKKKIES AAREEE BL-"

"JUSSSST GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

"Geez."

Leo emerged out of the tunnel, shaking the remaining bits of sludge off his fur.

"Lian, Nina! I'm- Wait. Where'd they go."

There was no sign of Leo's companions.

"I am screwed." Leo sighed.


	7. Someone Who Doesn't Hate Them Appears

The Growlithe was blown back by the Confusion attack and slammed straight into a tree, fainting

"So now what?" Nina said, sighing and sitting down. Still no sign of Leo. Lian and Nina had just about given up on ever finding him.

Lian sat next to the Snorunt. "I guess we should look for a Dawn Stone?" He suggested.

"Good enough. Maybe they sell them in Oreburgh. IF Leo didn't die, he might go there, right?"

Lian shrugged. He got up and started towards Oreburgh City, Nina trailing behind.

Meanwhile, a poor sea weasel blindly wandered around, looking for his friends.

"UGH. WHERE ARE THEY?" Leo shouted. He had wandered around in circles for what seemed like hours, and still no hope of ever seeing his friends again.

Leo sighed, leaning against a tree. "Well, there was this trick with my tails that Grandad Floaty taught me..." He stepped away from the tree and began to wildly spin his tails around.

The otter's feet left the ground. "Woah!" Sure enough, Leo was flying through the air using his tails as propellers. "I should do this more often!"

A Swablu floated gracefully through the mountainous air. She almost flew straight into a certain Buizel's bum. "WOAH. HEY. PUT THAT THING AWAY, IT'S UNNERVING." She kicked her foot in between the tails, causing them them to stop spinning.

"What the? HEY LADY. WHAT ARE YOU- GAHHH!" Leo plummeted towards the ground, crashing into a tree. "Urgh..." He mumbled before passing out.

"OH MY GROUDON DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Nina cried as a crash sounded through the region.

Lian jumped at the sound of the crash. "Yeah, let's go see what that was." He began sprinting towards the sound, the miscolored Snorunt following.

Suddenly, Nina stopped. "Lian..." She said.

Lian skidded to a stop. "What could you possibly want?" He hissed.

Nina giggled. "Are you... wearing a dress?"

Lian narrowed his eyes and dragged Nina behind him as he ran.

"Heyhey, Boss."

"Looklook! Intruder!"

Leo awoke to the sound of a bunch of snickering birds. "Huhwuzzah?"

He was surrounded by dozens of Murkrow, all cackling. They surrouded him completely. The water type struggled a bit. He winced as thorns dug into his fur. Looking down, he saw that he was in a briar patch. The tree he landed on must have given out under his weight. Man, he was fat.

"Intruder, you say?" A new voice snickered.

"Yesyes! Intruder, Intruder!"

"Gethimgethim boss!"

A Honchkrow flew down from the sky, landing neatly in front of Leo. A smirk was on his beak.

"So what brings you here, little pokemon?" It cackled.

Leo glared at the bird. "I was hoping to find someone who took a bath around here buuuttt..."

The Honchkrow jumped back. "I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM VERY CLEAN!"

"Very clean! Veryvery clean, boss!"

"SHUT UP."

The Honchkrow turned back to Leo. "I have you know that I am Honckrow, leader of the Murkrows!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Okayokay. What is with all the groups here. First Arbok and his Ekans th-"

"DID YOU SAY ARBOK?" The Honchkrow shouted.

"... Uh yeah."

"Arbok is our sworn enemy!" The dark type said, sneering.

Leo blinked. "Aaannnd?"

Honchkrow lept back, taking to the air. "Enough talk! Get him!"

The Murkrow lept off their perches. They were about to fly at Leo when a blast of snow knocked them back.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM POOHEADS." A voice said.

Leo glanced towards the direction of the voice. Sure enough, Nina stood there, glaring. Lian ran towards Leo, moving the briars away using his psychic abilities. Leo shook himself, running over to join Nina.

"Prepare for battle men!" Nina said.

Leo smirked. "I love killing things."

He recieved a kick to the side from Lian before the trio leaped into battle.

A few minutes later they were all doomed.

"There's too many!" Lian cried, knocking back a bird that tried to peck his helmet.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Leo growled, chomping down on a Murkrow's wing.

"We're so screwed." Nina groaned, ducking to avoid a beak stab.

And at that moment, it appeared that all was lost. And really, it was.

Suddenly the birds stopped attacking. The dark types cleared a walkway for their boss. Honchkrow flew over to the exhausted pokemon, smiling.

"Had enough?" He asked.

"He may, but we're jussssst getting sssstarted!"

Honchkrow blinked, looking up just as poison darts hit his face. He flew back, dazed.

"Darnit, Arbok!" Honchkrow hissed.

Leo blinked, turning around to see Arbok and his band of Ekans smiling at the birds.

"Ssso, you got in more trouble, did you?" Arbok hissed, slithering over to the trio.

"Yeah, but why are you helping us?" Leo asked, confused.

"Sssssimple. An enemy of our enemy isssss our friend," an Ekans hissed.

Nina shrugged. "Works for me. I'm Nina. This is Lian and Leo." She said.

"Pleasssssed to meet you. Now let'sssss kill ssssome birdiessss." Arbok hissed. "Sssstay back, we're take care of thissss." Arbok's snakes slithered up. Honchkrow's birds narrowed thier eyes, ready to fight.

The two sides launched into battle.

The three pokemon watched at the snakes effortlessly knocked the birds aside, hissing. In mere minutes, Honchkrow's entire flock lay on the ground, groaning. The bird stepped back.

"Arbok... H-how did you get so strong?" He stuttered.

"Sssparring." Arbok answered. He launched a ball of mud from his throat.

"Eeew." Nina groaned as Honchkrow collasped, fainting.

Later that day, the snakes were healing Leo, Lian, and Nina's injuries.

"Honchkrow and I have a feud with eachother. It'sssss jusssst our nature." He hissed softly as he lay a dish of Oran Berries in front of the pokemon.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us." Lian said while Leo shoveled the berries down his throat.

Arbok nodded. "Sssso. Why are you travelling, anyway?" He asked, coiling up.

Leo stopped devouring food to answer. "Well I'm trying to be the strongest pokemon and those two are looking for a Dawn Stone." He went back to eating.

"Dawn Sssstone? You might find thossssse in the Oreburgh Mine." Arbok said.

Leo smirked, wiping his face of food. "That's good, because that's exactly were we're going!"

The next day the travellers wave goodbye to their friends.

"Be sure to visssit usss!" An Ekans yelled.

"Yeah!" Leo shouted back.

They turned and began walking back.

"But to be honest, I never ever ever want to see this place again." He mumbled, shaking his head.

Nina sighed, rolling her eyes.


	8. A Miner Problem Yay for puns

"This is getting boring." Leo groaned. Still travelling in the mountains, heading for Oreburgh.

"Shut up, Leo." Nina snapped. "It could be worse."

"Yeah, how can it get any worse than this?" Leo rolled his eyes.

"We could be climbing up to the top of Mt. Coronet." Lian said, glancing over the map. It was a newer map, Arbok had given it to them after their old when kinda got all messed up and crap.

"Yikes. Good point."

Nina sighed. "Are we almost out Lian?" She asked him.

"Yep. Just a little more mountains..."

"HEY GUYS LOOK AT THIS." Leo's voice made both pokemon stop and look up.

Leo was spinning his tails and flying through the air. "I forgot to show you I could do th-"

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE AIR."

WHAM.

"Ow." Leo moaned, on the ground after a certain Swablu kicked him.

Nina grabbed Leo by the tails and dragged him across the ground.

Some time later...

"Well we finally made it! Oreburgh City!" Lian said, staring at the map.

"Wow, Lian, It's great. Everything is just like I remember it. COMPLETELY BARREN." Nina yelled.

The group lie at the base of a hill, starring at a peaceful grassy field.

Lian took a closer look at the map. "Well, Oreburgh is South of here. And Eterna City is North. Up this long road that bikers take."

"... Oh." Nina murmered.

"SOUTHWARD THEN!" Leo cried, pointing in that direction.

They set off, and in a few minutes, the group stood before the actual Oreburgh City.

"It's just like I remember..." Nina mumbled, dazed.

"It looks like a crappy town to me." Leo snorted.

He couldn't lie. Truthfully, the ground was mostly dirt, with a few roads here and there.

"Well, it's a mining town. Arbok said we might find a Dawn Stone here." Lian said, folding the map and placing it back in his sack.

"Well, let's start looking then!" Leo shouted, running forward.

"Wait just a minute, we need more supplies first!" Nina declared, pulling Leo by the scruff. "Go get us some potions from the mart."

"Fine." Leo groaned.

"Uh... I'm not sure that's a goo-" Lian started to say, but Leo had already taken off.

This wasn't going to end well...

"Hey, lady. Give me a couple of potions, will you?" Leo asked, leaping up on the mart's countertop.

"AHHH. A RABID BUIZEL." The lady called.

"REALLY? TURTWIG, RAZOR LEAF!"

"DIE BUIZEL!"

"OH MY GROUDON!"

Leo burst out of the store, dodging several razor leaves.

He ran over to his friends, who looked like they were enjoying their friend's pain.

"YOU KNEW THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU NINA?" Leo yelled.

"No, of course not." Nina replied sweetly.

"Anyway. We should head for the mine. I bet we can find a Dawn Stone there." Lian said. "I think it's South of here, at the edge of the city."

The group headed in that direction. When they arrived in front of the mine, they found a group of people gathered.

"They don't look too happy." Leo declared.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Nina snorted.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to listen." Lian hissed.

"... I'm serious. It's too dangerous to go inside!"

"A few pokemon can't cause too much trouble!"

"A few pokemon! I saw dozens of them!"

"And they're tough looking too!"

The crowd started shouting and yelling at eachother. Suddenly, they stopped. Another person appeared in the crowd.

"Miners, I assure you that this problem can be handled. I'll settle this." The man said.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"Roark, the gym leader." Nina answered, staring at the scene.

"Gym leader? What's that?" Leo blinked, confused.

"One of eight trainers that give out badges to trainers who defeat them. They're very experienced pokemon trainers." Lian replied.

"Sweet! I wanna battle him!" Leo smirked.

"You can't, moron, you're a pokemon." Nina snapped.

"Testy, aren't we?"

"That gave me an idea. We should go help Roark fight whatever is happening in the mines." Lian said.

"Finally. Action around here!" Leo started walking towards the mine, the others following him.

They slinked by unnoticed by the crowd, slipping into the mine.

After thier eyes adjusted to the dark light, the pokemon took a look around the mine. It looked pretty quiet.

"Well I don't see a pr- OH MY GROUDON. WHAT IS THAT." Leo shouted as red eyes began appearing.

"Aw great more of yo- Oh wait. They're not humans." A voice said.

Pokemon appeared from the shadows, surrounding the group of very confused looking pokemon.

"Come with us, let's get out of here before more humans come skipping in here." A pokemon said, dragging the travellers further in the mine.

Once they were all in the mine, the pokemon sat down.

"Forgive me for failing to introduce myself. My name is Galestripe the Aerodactyl. This is Blacktail the Cranidos and Shadow the Shieldon." The voice, known as Galestripe said.

Closer inspection showed that Galestipe had swirly stripes down her back, Blacktail indeed had a black tail, and Shadow was a deeper shade of brown than normal.

"Why are the people all worked up about you guys?" Lian asked.

"Simple. We were going about our business when they decide to dig up our home. I knew we shouldn't have chosen to live here." Blacktail sighed.

"They're sending Roark after you guys." Nina told the trio of ancient pokemon.

"ROARK!" The three cried in unison.

"OH MAN WE ARE SO SCREWED." Shadow cried.

"No. We shall stand our ground and fight." Galestripe declared.

"AND WE'LL HELP YOU." Leo yelled, leaping to his feet.

"... We will?" Lian asked, stunned.

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Nina snorted.

"And I'm sure that the other pokemon'll help us." Blacktail smirked.

"LET'S KILL STUFF." Leo and Shadow yelled, leaping up in the air.


	9. Evolution, Rainbows, and a Plot at Last

Leo, Lian, and Nina tensed as the Oreburgh City gym leader casually walked in, surveying the mine. He blinked behind his glasses.

"Well, is this what they were talking about?" He asked, not seeming surprised.

He was surrounded by a Buizel, a Ralts, a Snorunt, an Aerodactyl, a Cranidos, a Shieldon, 5 Onix, dozens of Zubats and Golbats, Geodude, Graveler, Golem and a few Sandshrew here and there.

"So, I guess you're not in for reasoning?" Roark smiled.

All he got were glares.

"Okay then." He pulled out a few pokeballs. Tossing them into the air, a Rampardos, a Geodude, and an Onix appeared. A few miners came in after Roark gave a signal. They sent out some Graveler and Machokes and Machamp.

The pokemon had the upper hand. But the trained pokemon were more powerful.

"I still say we're screwed." Blacktail groaned.

"Nonsense!" Shadow yelled, ready for a fight.

"Let's get started shall we!" Leo cried, firing a Water Gun into a Graveler's face.

Then the fight broke out. At first, the fighting was easy. Leo had an advantage over most of the pokemon that were rock types, and since Lian was a psychic type, the fighting pokemon were taken down easily. Then the trainers started using potions on their pokemon. Then they were doomed.

Nina gritted her teeth as Roark's Onix smashed her against a wall. Something sparkly dropped out of the cracked surface. Her jaw dropped. It was blue. It was a Dawn Stone. Before she could yell out, the Onix smashed the rock.

Nina stared. The Dawn Stone. Was gone. Oh my Groudon. She felt her temper flail up. The thing that she and Lian had been searching for. Gone. GONE. OH YOU STUPID SNAKE. I'LL KILL YOU.

"GRAWR. DIE SERPENT. DIE." Nina cried, she jumped out of the Onix's grip, Headbutting it's face. The rock snake dropped to the ground. Nina wasn't done with it. With a quick Ice Beam attack, the Onix was frozen solid.

"Uh. GUYS FALL BACK. WE GOT A MAD WOMAN." Leo cried.

The fighting pokemon obeyed. They stepped back to watch Nina wreck havoc on the opposing pokemon.

One by one, they all fell until a few Machoke and Machamp stood. They effortlessly dodged her attacks, slamming the Snorunt against the wall.

"NINA." Leo and Lian cried.

Lian teleported over to the Machamp holding Nina down. He tackled it's side, but the muscular pokemon didn't budge. Lian narrowed his eyes, which flashed for a second. Suddenly, a blast of energy hit the pokemon in the face. It collasped, returned to it's pokeball soon after.

"Woah," Galestripe murmered.

"Woah," Blacktail said.

"Lian almost stole my woman!" Leo cried, holding Nina.

She elbowed his side.

"THAT WAS A FREAKING PSYCHIC ATTACK. AWESOME LIAN." Shadow cried, leaping up and down.

A Machoke grabbed the small psychic type, slamming him against the wall again. Lian struggled. Suddenly, he began glowing. The pokemon and humans watching were stunned. In the Ralts place was a Kirlia. His eyes glowed. He kicked the Machoke aside, twirling and firing a sparkling leaf at it, knocking it out.

"OH MY FREAKING GROUDON, LIAN PUT A SKIRT ON." Leo cried.

Nina elbowed him again.

The crowd watched as Lian effortlessly knocked down the remaining challengers. The miners were about to make another move when another person entered the mine.

"Stop!" The person said. It was Nurse Joy. "These pokemon just want to be left alone! Can't you see that."

"Yes! Finally, someone with a brain around here!" Blacktail said, grinning.

Roark blinked. "Well... I guess I didn't know... Exactly."

"You leave them alone, now!" Nurse Joy said, running in front of the miners.

They nodded and quickly exited the mine. The pokemon cheered.

"Now, you pokemon go back to business. They won't bother you again." Joy said, smiling.

They cheered again. After she left, Leo took a closer look at the newly made Kirlia, Lian. His army hat was still on his head, straps hanging off the sides of it. He still lacked the normal green helmet. Two green, black, and brown horns poked out of the helmet. You could see his red eyes. And yes, he was wearing a skirt.

Leo stiffled a giggle as the group walked further back into the mine to tend to their injuries.

Leo, Lian and Nina were sitting with Galestripe, Blacktail, and Shadow, eating a few berries.

"So, you came here for a Dawn Stone?" Galestripe asked as she took a bite out of an Aspear berry.

"We've never found those." Blacktail said as she nibbled an Oran berry.

"Well, actually. I saw one. It fell out of the wall when that Onix smashed me... But he broke it." Nina sighed.

Lian groaned.

"Actually. There was another one in there." A voice said.

The group turned to see a Sandslash, holding a small blue stone.

Nina ran towards him, grabbing the stone and giving the ground type a huge hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU." She cried.

"Uhh..." The Sandslash murmered, blushing.

Nina handed the stone to Lian, and the two waited.

And waited.

Still waiting.

Nothing happened.

Everyone groaned.

Lian grabbed the stone, taking a closer look.

"There's a crack in it." He declared.

More groans.

"Well this sucks. NOW WHAT DO WE DO." Leo cried, slamming his head against the wall.

"Don't do that." Galestripe said, pulling him away from the wall. "And I think I've heard of someone who could fix it maybe."

All pokemon gathered around the Aerodactyl. "You do?" They all said in unison.

"Yes. Proffesor Rowan. A famous pokemon researcher."

"If he's so famous, how come I've never heard of him?" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"That's because you don't pay attention to anything." Blacktail answered.

Shadow stuck his tounge out at her.

"Well, where is this Rowan man?" Leo asked.

"He's in Sandgem town, I believe." Galestripe replied. "Let me see your map."

Lian pulled the map and set it on the floor.

Galestripe looked over it. She finally pointed at a spot on the map. "Here. It's not too far away."

"Looks like we're going to go through a forest then." Nina said, handing the map to Lian.

"YES. NO MORE MOUNTAINS." Leo yelled, punching a fist into the air.

Nina sighed, dragging him by the tail. "I think we should leave now."

Galestripe nodded.

The next day, the travellers were all packed up and ready to go.

"SEE YOU." Leo yelled waving goodbye.

"Be sure to come and visit!" Blacktail cried as she waved.

"Well, Leo, looks like you made more friends." Lian said as he looked over the map again.

"More than you have, skirt boy." Leo smirked.

"Don't even start." Nina snapped.

Somewhere in Hoenn...

"Weak!" A human snapped, stomping his foot on the floor.

A mightyena stood before him, glaring.

"WEAK? YOU THINK I'M WEAK. I'LL SHOW YOU YO-"

A muzzle was clamped on her.

"Get that thing out of my site." The man ordered.

"Yes sir." A woman said. She was dressed in a red uniform, a hood with horns covering her eyes.

She put the canine in the cage and quickly ran outside with her.

The dark type whimpered slightly. The woman reached through the cage and patted her on the head.

"Sorry, Sapphire. I didn't want this either..." She said.

The woman placed the cage into a man's hands. "To Pal Park, in the Sinnoh Region." She ordered.

The man nodded, placing the Mightyena on a ship.

She gave a yelp, turning towards her owner who was waving goodbye. The ship hauled the ancor in and shoved off.

The Mightyena howled as her owner waved from the shore, tears dripping down her hidden face.

The dog stopped howling, and started snarling. "Screw you, Maxie. I'm so gonna rip you up if I ever lay eyes on your stupid face again."

In Snowpoint Temple...

A large beast groaned, flipping over onto his back.

"Aw, what now?" A voice said.

"I colored my unicorn wrong. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PINK NOT PURPLE." The beast started crying.

"Aw, Regigigas..." Another voice said.

Suddenly, a small tremor went through the temple, but for only a split second.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but... Something's going to happen. I can feel it."

"Sixth sense?"

"I think that's his seventh."

"Eighth, I say."

"SHOOT. I MESSED UP MY RAINBOW."


	10. The Long Awaited Dream CRUSHED

"Here we are... Sapphire was it? Pal Park!" The captain of the boat said.

A man walked up to him. "Is this the Mightyena that was suppose to arrive?" He asked.

"Yep. Let it go in the park." The captain ordered, taking off when the Mightyena was given to the man.

The man started to walk down the path.

"You'll like it here. You'll find a new owner!" The man told Sapphire.

"NEW OWNER?! NEW OWNER? I DON'T WANT A NEW OWNER YOU STUPID PERSON. I WANT ALEXA." Sapphire snapped.

"Oh my! You seem excited." The man merely chuckled and continued walking.

"I'M NOT EXCITED YOU IDIOT!" She yelled.

They continued walking. Soon enough, Sapphire was in front of a building.

"Here we are!" The man smiled and brought her inside.

He set her on a countertop. "Here's the Mightyena. Free to be caught by any trainer." He told the lady.

She nodded and grabbed the cage, taking her outside.

Sapphire found herself surrounded by a huge field. Small mountains were in a corner of it, and there was a huge lake. Pokemon that she'd never seen before were all around it.

Her eyes sparkled, but then she saw trainers as well. She growled.

The woman opened her cage, and Sapphire bolted out, trying to escape and go back to Alexa, her old trainer. As she ran past the lake, she rammed headfirst with a Wartortle.

"Ow! Watch where you're going." He said, rubbing his head.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Sapphire snapped. "NOW TELL ME WHERE I AM."

The turtle blinked. "Uh. Pal Park in the Sinnoh region. You know. You wait here for your trainer to pick you up after they came from a different place."

The canine's eyes widened. Sinnoh region... Not the... Hoenn... Region?

Sapphire growled and ran in the other direction, leaving behind a very confused turtle.

"Darnit. Now I'll never find Alexa." She growled to herself, coming to a stop. She sighed, lying down underneath a tree.

"Guess I'm on my own then..."

"Leo. This isn't where Sandgem City is." Lian groaned.

"I know but... I just thought we'd come here to look around!" Leo said, looking around the field.

"Sightseeing is not on the schedule." Nina snapped.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, look at all the pokemon around here! I mean, I've never seen anything like them!"

It was true, actually. The park was full of pokemon lounging about, many that probably lived very far away.

"Hey, look a berry bush!" Lian said, running over and plucking a few berries.

The group sat down to take a quick lunch break.

Sapphire snarled at the trainer. The boy had already sent out his Beedrill, and a battle was about to be issued.

"Beedrill! Poison Sting!"

Sapphire lept to avoid the attack, firing a Shadow Ball at the insect.

It hit its mark. The Beedrill fainted.

"Man, you're too strong." The trainer said, returning his pokemon and running off.

The mightyena smirked to herself. That was the fifth trainer to be defeated. I wonder what Maxie would think now. She looked up to see a trainer fighting a trio of pokemon.

Sniggering to herself, she sat back down. "Weaklings."

"Nice, Leo. Pick a place to go to that is completely flooded with trainers." Lian said as he fired a Magical Leaf attack at an Azumarill, knocking it down.

"Well, at least it's given us some battle experience!" Leo snapped as a Swift attack hit it's mark into the face of a Pikachu.

Finally, the trainers gave up, returning their pokemon to go somewhere else.

The group sighed, sitting down.

"These trainers are getting annoying." Nina declared.

The group agreed.

Sapphire widened her eyes. How could they have defeated them so easily. She shook her head. No. She wasn't weak.

The canine stood up and walked over to the trio, sitting down.

Leo blinked. "What could you possibly want?"

"A battle." Sapphire replied.

Leo stood up. "YES."

Taken aback by his enthusiasm, Sapphire prepared herself for battle.

Leo charged, encasing himself in water. He hit Sapphire head on. She tumbled back, landing on her feet, she fired a Shadow Ball. Leo whirled around and twisted his tails, launching the blob back at the bite pokemon. Sapphire dodged the attack, but not before Leo's Swift hit her on the side. Leo opened his mouth and fired a jet of water. Dazed, Sapphire was hit by it, knocked back into a tree. She sighed, admitting defeat.

Leo smirked. "This is getting too easy."

Sapphire snarled. Suddenly, she sighed. Anger never got her anywhere.

"What's your name anyway?" Lian asked, running over to Leo.

"None of your business, skirt boy." Sapphire snapped.

Leo fell on the ground laughing. "Oh man, she got you good!"

Lian groaned.

Sapphire sniggered. "My name's Sapphire, if you must know. What brings you guys here, anyway?"

"We're trying get to Sandgem Town so Proffessor Rowan can fix this Dawn Stone." Nina said.

Sapphire blinked. She shook water from her fur. "Mind if I join you guys for a while?"

"N-" Lian started to say.

"SURE." Leo yelled. "Welcome to the team, I'm Leo, this is Nina, and Lian, better known as Skirt Boy!"

Lian groaned again.

Sapphire blinked slightly. "Okay then. Well, shouldn't we go to Sandgem Town now?"

"N-" Leo started to say.

"YES." Lian yelled as he started to walk, dragging Leo behind him.

A few days later, the foursome were deep in the forest.

Sapphire was telling them her story.

"Wait, who's Team Magma again?" Leo asked.

"A group of criminals in Hoenn." Sapphire replied. "Now-"

"Does that mean you're a criminal?"

"No. Now-"

"You sure?"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL THE STORY."

". . . Okay."

"Now then. Maxie told Alexa, my owner, that I was too weak to be in the team, so I was sent to Pal Park to find a new owner."

"That's horrible." Nina said.

"I know, seriously." Sapphire sighed.

Leo leapt up. "WE SHOULD GO PUMMEL THAT MAXIE GUY."

"YEAH!" Sapphire yelled.

Lian sighed. "It's like having two Leo's."

Nina nodded.

Soon enough, they were out of the forest and in Sandgem Town.

"Nice to see a tidy town for once." Leo said, looking around.

The town looked peaceful enough. A few people were walking and talking to eachother.

"Let's hurry." Nina said, taking off.

The pokemon followed her, looking around for a lab.

A few hours later, no luck.

The group sat down, groaning.

"Well now what?" Sapphire snapped. "There's no way we'll ever find the lab." She stared at Leo who was staring at something. "What are you looking at?"

Leo turned Sapphire's head around. There was the lab.

"Finally." Lian groaned.

They walked over to the door.

"... How exactly are we suppose to do this?" Leo asked, staring at the building.

"Simple. Ring the doorbell and drop the stone on the steps." Sapphire replied.

She took the stone and told the others to hide behind a bush. The canine pressed the doorbell and dropped the Dawn Stone on the step, running away and joining the other three behind the bush.

An old man opened the door. He looked around, then at his feet.

"Oh? A Dawn Stone?" He picked it up, looking at it. "It's broken! Better fix it up so we can study it." He brought it inside and shut the door.

"Great! Now we don't have a stone!" Nina groaned.

"... Good point..." Sapphire said, groaning.

"We can wait until he fixed it, then go and grab it." Lian suggested.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT." Leo growled.

"Where else do we have to go then?" Nina asked him, glaring.

Leo smirked. "Lemme see the map."

Lian handed him the map. He spread it out, pointing at an island. "That's Iron Island. Where tough trainers and pokemon go to train. If I go there, I can become a whole lot stronger."

"Then who's going to stay behind?" Lian asked.

"I will."

All eyes turned to Sapphire.

"I'm good at nabbing things and running away. You guys go and train. I'll stay here."

"BUT SAPPHIRE. WE'VE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER FOR A FEW DAYS." Leo cried, hugging her.

"... Get off of me you idiot."

"Sorry."

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Just come back for me."

They nodded. "Yep."

The group packed up their things and walked away, waving goodbye.

"That was a short lived encounter." Lian commented.

"Oh well." Nina said, shrugging.

"Mmfhgh." Leo grumbled.

In the Ozone layer...

"GRAWRGH. Why won't this dumb thing work?" The dragon roared, messing with a rubix cube. He gave up, sighing and tossing it onto a cloud.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. He felt a disturbance.

"What the heck was that?"

He glanced around, shrugging.

The rubix cube hit a passing Taillow on the head.


	11. That's a Big Whale

"Ssso, Honchkrow. You truly are leaving the mountainsssss?" Arbok hissed. He and his Ekans were gathered around a clearing in the mountains, along with Honckrow and his Murkrow.

"I said not to call me that. It's Lyal now." Honchkrow... Or Lyal said. "And yes, I think it'll be best to start over in a different place. The mountains were never kind to us."

"Are you sure you're not jussssst mad that we beat you ssssso badly?" An Ekans piped up.

Lyal shot him a glare.

"As I was saying. I'm leaving today." He continued.

"Very well then. We'll missssssss you... I guesssss." Arbok replied.

"Farewell, then." Lyal flapped his wings and took off, his flock close behind.

"Well that ssssettlessss our feud I guessss..." An Ekans hissed as he watched them leave.

"Yeah, bu- WOAHWHATTHEHECKWASSSSTHAT?"

A small pink creature whizzed by, narrowly missing the snakes. They ducked out of its way, watching it fly by.

"... What jusssst happened?"

"No idea."

"I miss Sapphire."

"That's great, Leo."

"I miss Sapphire."

"We know, Leo."

"I mi-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP." Both Lian and Nina yelled.

Leo had been complaining ever since they left. But now he finally decided to stay quiet.

Nina sighed with relief, taking a look at the map again. They were headed for Lake Verity. So far, so good.

Lian looked around the forest, listening to the birds chirping. "So why exactly are we headed for this lake instead of Canavale City?" He asked.

Nina whispered in his ear. "To cheer Leo up. He's been down since we left Sapphire a few days ago."

Lian snorted. "I noticed."

Nina rolled her eyes.

The group finally got out of the forest. In front of them was a vast lake with sparkling waters and a small cave in the middle.

"It's beauti-" Nina started to say.

"CANNONBALL." Leo cried, rushing forward and jumping into the water.

Except there was no splash.

Leo blinked for a second, then was hurled back on land.

"Ow." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Golly, mister. You landed right in my blowhole!" A voice said.

Nina looked around, confused. "Who said that?"

"Why, me!" The voice answered.

A freaking huge whale emerged from the lake. A Wailord.

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE FREAKING HUGE." Leo cried.

The Wailord blushed. "Shucks, mister. Why thank you. I'm Louis."

Lian blinked. "I'm Lian. This is Nina and Leo. And why the heck are you here? Should you be in the ocean or something?"

Louis lost his big smile. "Golly. I haven't been in the ocean in ages. I got split up from my Ma when this big red Gyarados attacked me."

Leo raised a brow. "Red? Are you sure you're not colorblind, Louis?"

Louis shook his head. "No siree. The Gyarados attacked me and I was blown back in this here lake.

The group stared. Lian checked the map.

"Er. There's a forest in between Lake Verity and the nearest body of water... You sure you were blown al the way here?" He asked.

"Yepper." Louis replied.

"Well, he must have been pretty strong." Nina commented.

"The strongest you'll ever darn well see, purdy lady!" Louis said.

"Which makes him a perfect opponent for me!" Declared an exicted Leo.

The Wailord's eyes widened. "Golly! You can't possibly take that big thing down!"

"Yes I can."

"No siree, Leo mister!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No, I say!"

"Y-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP." Nina yelled.

The two stopped immediately.

"We have a bigger problem on our hands. How to get Louis here back." Lian said.

"Golly! How're you gonna do that?"

"Simple. With my Psychic abilities." Lian replied, lifting a rock with telekinesis to prove his point.

Leo burst out laughing.

"Dude, this guy is one of the biggest pokemon in the world. How do you expect to lift him with your pea brain?"

Lian narrowed his eyes.

"He has a point, Lian." Nina piped up. "He's much too big."

"Then I will help." A voice said.

The group looked around, trying to find the location of the voice. A pink and blue fairy descended from the sky, floating in front of Louis.

"With my help, Kirlia. We can lift this Wailord and deposit him in the nearest body of water." It said. "My name is Mespirit."

Leo's jaw dropped.

"WOAH MAN A LEGENDARY. OH MY GROUDON." He ran on top of the Wailord, reaching out to touch a tail on Mespirt.

"I TOUCHED A FREAKING LEGENDARY." He yelled.

Mespirt slapped him off Louis and into the water.

"He does this often?" She asked.

"More than you think." Nina replied, sighing.

"Let's get this done." Lian said, surrounding Louis in his Confusion attack. He slowly lifted the whale out of the water.

Mespirit joined him. Her psychic abilities allowed her to give Lian a boost. Louis was carried toward the end of the lake and over the ground.

Leo poked his head out of the water and followed the two psychic types and Nina as they carried the massive pokemon through the forest.

"Giratina!" A small cat like pokemon called.

A bigger creature appeared. "Mew! There you are. I wondered why you missed my tea party. Lugia was there." He looked around. "What's going on?" He asked.

Two mammoth pokemon walked out of the shadows. "Mewtwo, Mew. Glad you're here." A pink one said.

"Dialga, Palkia? You're here two?" Mew asked. He giggled. "Are we throwing Giratina a birthday party?" He asked.

On cue, a giant pokemon appeared. "No. It's great of you to come here, all the way from the Kanto region, Mew, Mewtwo. But there is something up."

Mewtwo floated over to a rock, sitting down. "Something up? How would you know anything while you sit here all alone in Turnback Cave. You're home even sounds antisocial."

Giratina rolled his eyes. "Because some wierd energy signal went through my dimension. I'm not sure what it means but... I want you all to go and investigate in your own regions."

Mew giggled. "Yay, investigations!" It squeaked.

Mewtwo grabbed the little pink pokemon's hand and dragged it out of the cave.

"Whatever. Come on Mew. Let's have a party at my place."

"Okay... Gently... Gently..."

Louis landed with a splash. "Golly! I'm out of that lake at last!"

Leo lept into the water, swimming around.

"Yep. Now can we go to Canavale and then Iron Island?" He asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that Louis could ferry us there." Lian said.

Louis blushed. "Shucks. I'd be honored to."

Mespirit nodded towards Nina. "Well, I best be off. See you." She turned around and sped away.

"Well. I guess we have another person on our team." Nina declared.

Lian lept and landed neatly ontop of the whale. "So I guess we can leave now?"

Leo surfaced from the water, smirking. "Sure thing, pretty boy."

He ducked to avoid a sparkling leaf aimed at him.

Nina merely rolled his eyes and got on top of Louis.

"Okay, fellas. We're off!" The Wailord said happily.

Leo swam behind them as the group headed out to the ocean.

Mespirit sighed as she returned to the cave, picking up her cards.

"The nerve of some people." She mumbled as she looked at them.

"You're cheating again, Azelf."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, UXIE. YOU'RE FREAKING BLIND."

"Would you like me to open my eyes?"

"STOP SAYING THAT."

Sapphire peered through the window. The scientists were still fixing the Dawn Stone. She groaned, slumping down.

"Ugh. Why did I let myself stay behind. I bet they're having a bunch of fun now." She mumbled, pacing impatiently.

Meanwhile, at the edge of Canavale City.

"Lunch time!" Nina called, taking out some berries.

"Sweet!" Leo said as he climbed ontop of Louis, grabbing a berry.

"Finally, I'm star- AHH WINGULL." Lian said as a gull started attacking him, trying to take his food.

"BACK DEMONS. BACK I SAY." Leo cried, slapping a Wingull away from his berry.

Nina sighed.

"I wonder how Sapphire's doing..." She murmured.


	12. The Birds and the Giant Serpent Things

"I'm sooo boorrrreeedd." Groaned Leo as he flipped onto his back ontop of Louis.

"Shucks guys. I wish I could go faster..." Louis said as he swam through the water. They were surrounded by miles and miles of empty ocean. Wingulls cried as the flapped through the air.

"Oh, no, Louis. Leo here is just VERY IMPATIENT." Nina shot a glare at the sea weasel.

Leo rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Louis stopped swimming. He nervously glanced around.

"Aw what now?" Leo moaned.

"Golly... This is where... My Ma and I first saw that Gyarados."

"OH MY GROUDON. SWIM AWAAAY SWIM FAR AWAAAY." Leo cried frantictly, diving under the water.

Lian rolled his eyes. "Didn't you want to fight it?"

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS THE BIG THING?" Leo called out as he surfaced.

Right on cue, he was lifted out of the water by a huge serpent.

Leo blinked. He looked down to find himself on the top of a giant Gyarados. With scales probably dyed with blood. Okay, maybe not. BUT STILL. OH MY GROUDON.

"GUH. LET ME DOWN YOU SERPENT." Leo cried, slipping off the beast's face and into the water.

"YOU GET OFF ME." It snapped back.

The serpent spun around and slapped Leo. He flew back and crashed into Lian, knocking them both into the water.

"WE'RE DOOMED." Nina cried out.

"SHUCKS. I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Louis cried right along with her.

"Not on my watch!"

A silver streak flew across the sky, landing right in the middle of the Gyarados's face. It fell over, landing with a splash.

A Skarmory with a blue scarf and blue goggles landed neatly on top of Louis. It turned around.

"Well, if it isn't the little sea weasel!" It said.

"WAIT A MINUTE. THAT'S THE SKARMORY THAT KIDNAPPED NINA." Leo cried out.

Nina blinked. "So it is! What are you doing here?"

"Saving your sorry behinds, it seems." The steel bird. "Name's Pluck. I'm the leader of an elite team of fliers in Sinnoh. Called Whirlwind."

A Swablu landed next to Pluck, dressed in the same blue scarf and goggles.

Leo's jaw dropped.

"IT'S THAT BIRD THAT KEPT ON KNOCKING ME TO THE GROUND WHEN I TRIED FLYING WITH MY TAILS." He yelled, pointing at the blue bird.

"... And this is Maria. Seemed you two met."

Maria glared at Leo. "Why yes, yes we have."

"Maria is my apprentice. She's training to take over Whirlwind. And finally, this is Clair. She's a skilled fighter." Pluck continued.

A Butterfree fluttered over to the two flying types. She, too, wore the blue scarf and blue goggles.

"That's great. You're all together. Now... Weren't we in the middle of something... Oh yeah. A FREAKING HUGE GYARADOS." Leo pointed at the beast, who had surfaced.

He didn't exactly look like he wanted to have a tea party, either.

"Attack, Whirlwind!" Pluck commanded.

The three flying types took to the air. Clair flapped her delicate wings and fired a Silver Wind attack. The Gyarados roared as he was blown back, dazed. Pluck quickly slashed the serpent's face with his sharp wing feathers. Maria furiously jabbed the beast's chin.

The other four pokemon watched the fight on top of Louis.

"Shouldn't we be helping?" Lian asked.

"No." Leo replied, watching the three pokemon battle.

"Well, I'm not going to sit back and watch this battle." Nina declared.

She fired an Ice Beam and hit the Gyarados square in the face. It froze over and sank to the bottom.

Lian and Leo blinked.

Leo clung to Lian. "I'm scared." He whimpered.

Lian clung back. "Me too."

Pluck, Maria, and Clair landed on top of the Louis.

"Well, glad that's over." Maria sighed, grooming her feathers.

A sob rang through the area.

The pokemon looked around.

Louis was shaking underneath them.

Clair flew over to see the whale. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Aw shucks. It's nothing really. But..." He let out another sob. "I miss my Ma, that's all." Louis cried as he burst out crying.

Leo rolled his eyes. "That's it?"

Nina elbowed him. "How would you feel if you lost your mom?" She hissed.

"Actually... Well. My mom and I never got along..." Leo said.

Flashback of a Floatzel ferociously hitting Leo with a large branch. End flashblack.

"Louis, we'll find your mom. She has to be around here somewhere." Lian said, patting the whale's blue skin.

"Golly, Lian. Thanks. But what about Iron Island?"

Pluck blinked. "Iron Island? There's a tournament there!" He chirped.

Leo blinked. "Really! That means I can beat the crap out of a whole bunch of people!"

"And Maria and I will help Louis find his mom." Clair said.

"Shucks guys, you're a real help." Louis sniffed.

"And look, we're here." Lian said as a rocky island appeared in front of them.

"QUICK LOUIS. WE HAVE TO GET THERE BEFORE WE MISS THE TOURNAMENT." Leo cried, springing up to his feet.

"Golly! Okay!" Louis began swimming at full speed.

A minute later, they were on the island.

"Good luck with your search." Nina cried as they scrambled off him.

"I'm coming with you. I need to see a good fight." Pluck said as he flew after them.

They went into a cave on the island. As they ran down a tunnel, they soon appeared in a clearing with tons of pokemon gathered around.

Leo ran over to a Blastoise. "Is it too late to register?" He panted.

"Nope, you're just on time." The turtle answered.

"Okay, who's entering?"

"I am!" Leo said, pointing to himself.

"... This is a partner battle. Who's your partner."

Leo blinked, looking around. "Uh.. Uh..." He grabbed Nina. "She is!"

"Very well." The Blastoise said. "You're ready to go."

The four pokemon joined the others as a voice cried from ontop of a jagged rock.

"POKEMON OF ALL KINDS. THE IRON ISLAND PARTNER BATTLE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The crowd cheered.

Two shadowy pokemon looked at the crowd from a small cavern.

"Hehheh. 'Ey Wanizame. You think anyone stands a chance of beating us?" One asked.

"No way, Rhino. They're all too weak." The other answered.

The tournament began.


	13. An Even Bigger Sea Weasel

Leo, Lian, Nina, and Pluck sat down on the stands as soon as the first battle began.

"Leo, what made you think that you could drag me into this?" Nina asked him.

"It was a last minute decision. No need to be testy." He replied, crossing his arms.

Nina rolled her eyes and watched the battle. They weren't going on until the third battle.

"This is going to take forever." Leo groaned, slumping down in his seat.

"Actually, it looks like the first battle is coming to an end." Lian said as the winners were announced.

The second battle started right after.

"Looks like most people want to get this done quickly." Pluck commented as the two sides clashed.

Soon enough, the second battle ended within a few minutes.

"Yes! Let's go Nina." Leo grabbed the Snorunt's hand and dragged her down to the battlefield.

Their opponents were a Pikachu and an Eevee.

"This'll be easy. Let's take them do- OH MY GROUDON." Leo barely had time to sidestep the Pikachu that had electrified itself and charged at Leo.

Nina quickly fired an Ice Beam, stopping it in it's tracks.

"Don't mess up now, moron!" She yelled.

Leo didn't have time to reply, the Eevee was charging at him at a quick pace. Leo leaped into the air. Landing behind the Eevee, he spun his tails and sent the small fox crashing into the wall with his Sonicboom move. Of course, it wasn't going to give up that easily. The Eevee sprung to its feet.

"Geez. Don't you rats ever give up?" Leo asked, crossing his arms.

- insert record scratch here -

"RATS? RATS! DID YOU JUST CALL US RATS?" The Pikachu yelled.

"... Oops."

Leo was then mauled by the two pokemon.

"Nina, do something!" Lian called out from the crowd.

"No way, Lian. This is too funny to be missed!" She replied, watching the small fight.

Leo finally kicked the Pikachu off him using his feet. He spun his tails and shot out star rays at the eletric type, knocking it out in one clean shot.

Nina dodged an incoming tackle attack from the Eevee and fired a blast of chilling winds, freezing the Eevee on contact.

As the announcer spoke out the winners, Leo rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh. That was easier than I expected."

"Well, most of the pokemon here are at a lower level than us. We're all about level 25." Nina said as she took her seat in the stands.

Leo groaned again.

Sapphire peered through the window again. She smirked. It looked like the Dawn Stone was all fixed up.

"Okay, Proffesor Rowan. Looks like it's all cleaned up. Now we can do some tests and- WHAT THE HECK." The window crashed open as a black dog rushed over to the scientist and snatched the blue stone out of his hands.

"What the- GET BACK HERE, FIEND."

But Sapphire had already jumped through the broken window and out of the lab's property.

"Suckers. Now, where were the rest going... Oh yeah. Canavale City." She mumbled.

The Mightyena dashed towards Canavale City, the port town, and out of Sandgem Town.

"Ohmygroudon. I'm like, so excited!" A female trainer said.

A Skitty walked beside her, obviously not looking too happy.

The trainer picked up her pokemon, smiling waaay too big. It was creepy.

"Ohmygroudon. Aren't you excited?"

"NO. I AM NOT. NOW PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERSIZED-"

"Skit! Skitty Ski ty!"

"Aw, me too." She said, setting him down. "I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Katie."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CARE YO-" The Skitty hissed.

"Hm... You're such a cute little girl!"

"GIRL?! I'M A GUY. I'M A FREAKING GUY."

"I think I'll name you... Sprinkles!"

"SPRINKLES? WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS SPRINKLES. IT'S HANK. HAAAANNNNKKK."

Katie smiled and continued walking. "We should be out of Sandgem soon, Sprinkles."

"MY NAME IS HANK."

"I knowww! I'm like, so excited too!"

They continued walking for a bit before finally sitting down.

"Okay, Sprinkles."

"HANK."

"We're going to Jubilife City! And then we'll enter a contest!"

"CONTEST? I'M A GUY, LADY. I DO MANLY THINGS."

Katie merely smiled bigger. "And I got just the outfit for you to wear!" She put a blue bow on the Skitty's tail.

"WHAT THE HECK. I'M A GUY. GET THIS THING OFF ME."

"... You're right Sprinkles. IT SHOULD SOO TOTALLY BE PINK."

"WHAT? NO. NOO." Hank/Sprinkles cried out.

Too late. By the end of the day, the Skitty was walking next to Katie, wearing a pink bow on his tail.

The two checked into the Poke Center for the night.

"Okay Sprinkles. Tomorrow's a big day. Get plenty of rest." Katie told him as she turned out the lights.

As soon as she did that, Sprinkles/Hank ripped the bow off his tail.

When Katie was in bed, he snuck out the window of the room.

"There is no way I'm letting a moron like her take control of my life." He grumbled to himself as he dashed onto the city street of Jubilife City.

"Okay, fellow pokemon! Rise in shine! Day two of the Iron Island Partner Battle Tournament!" The announcer said. "Man that's a mouthful." He grumbled to himself before continuing.

"It's the final match! Our four finalists are... Leo and Nina!"

Leo and Nina entered the area, yawning.

"What losers do we have to fight next? This whole thing is a big disappointment." He groaned as the crowd cheered for the two.

"Shut up, Leo. At least we're getting some experience." Nina replied, glaring at him.

"Yeah, right."

"And our champions from last year and the year before that... And the year before that, too! WANIZAME AND RHINO."

Leo's jaw dropped as a Garchomp and Rhyperior entered the arena.

"OHMYGROUDON. NINA. WE'RE GOING TO DIE. WWEEE'REEE GOING TO DIIEE." Leo cried as he clung onto the Snorunt.

"Yeah, I know!" She answered, staring at the opponents. "But don't worry, we both got a type advantage over them."

The Garchomp, known as Wanizame, smirked. "You too must feel pretty special to get this far."

"But you're not. You're gonna fall, just like all the rest." Rhino, the Rhyperior said, smiling.

"Let the battle begin!"

Nina didn't even blink before she was hit by Wanizame's claw. She was knocked out instantly.

"And it looks like Nina is already down. Looks like the champs have this covered."

Leo screamed and started to run around in circles.

"OHMYGROUDON. OHMYGROUDON. SOMEONE HELP."

Nina sighed as she was seated next to Lian. "Ugh. We're doomed."

Lian nodded in agreement.

Leo was running around, still screaming.

Rhino was desperately trying to hit the sea weasel with huge boulders shot from his palm.

"Grr. HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE OVERGROWN RAT."

- yet another record scratch -

". . . What... Did you call me?"

"YOU HEARD ME. OVERGROW-"

He was hit by a jet of water.

Rhino groaned, holding his head. "What the..."

"LISTEN, PUNK. I'M NOT A RAT. I'M A SEA WEASEL. I'M A BUIZEL. AND I HAPPEN TO BE THE HOTTEST BUIZEL YOU'LL EVER SET YOUR EYES ON YOU HERE ME!?" Leo yelled. He failed to notice that he was glowing.

"AND IF YOU EVER CALL ME A RAT AGAIN. SO HELP ME I WILL... I will... I will... Uh... Why am I glowing?" And yes he was.

"AW SWEET. I'M EVOLVING." Leo cried. He started dancing as the glow encased his body.

"I'm so awesome. I'm so very very awesome." He chanted. Finally, with a final burst of light, he was a Floatzel.

"SWEET. I'M EVEN MORE AWESOME THEN BEFORE." He yelled as the crowd cheered.

Wanizame rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah kid. Now shut up and let us beat you."

"Not while I'm around." Leo replied. He lept off the ground and hit the Garchomp with his twin tails. Apparently, he had learned Iron Tail.

Wanizame fell back, clutching his head and groaning. "Stupid Floatzel. Rhino!"

"I'm coming!"

The Rhyperior tried to ram his horns into Leo, but the newly evolved pokemon was too fast. He ducked and fired a Water Gun at the rock and ground type, knocking him into the air. He quickly twisted his tails and blew the large pokemon back into the wall. He fainted.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT. Leo took out Rhino. For the first time in years!"

Wanizame blinked at his fallen partner. "... My partner was the one who called you a rat you know."

Leo merely smiled. "No mercy for you, my friend." One Aqua Jet and he was down.

Silence.

More silence.

More moments of silence aside from a few coughs.

"... And I guess we have a winner! NINA AND LEO WIN."

The crowd roared with cheers.

Nina ran down the stands and gave Leo a hug. Leo blinked, trying to hide his blush.

".. So what do we win?" He asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" The announcer said.

"WHAT?!" Leo, Lian, and Nina shouted at once.

"... Didn't you know? These tournaments are just for fun!" Pluck said, blinking.

The trio groaned.

"Thanks for the awesome battle." A voice said. The group turned to see Wanizame, beaming.

"Yeah, most of the battles we get here are crap." Rhino said.

"Me and Rhino here are going to Stark Mountain now. See you around?"

"You bet!" Leo said, beaming.

"... This is great and all... But aren't we forgetting something?" Lian said, thinking.

They all blinked for a moment. "OH MY GROUDON THE DAWN STONE." Nina yelled. They dashed out of the cave, leaving behind a very confused looking Pluck.

Moments later, they were all on the shore of Iron Island. Clair and Maria were waiting.

"So, you win?" Clair asked as they came to a stop.

"Yeah..." Leo sighed.

"... OH MY GROUDON DID YOU EVOLVE?" Maria screamed.

Leo leaped back a bit. "Uh... yeah?"

"Where's Louis, did you find his mom?" Lian asked.

"By golly, I sure did!"

The group turned to see Louis and another even bigger Wailord. His mother.

"Ooh. Thanks for getting my baby back to me." She said, rubbing up to her son.

"Shucks, Ma. You're embarrasing me!"

"Aw. That's great... Now. WE NEED TO GET THE DAWN STONE BACK FROM SAPPHIRE." Nina said, stopping her feet.

"Golly! I didn't know you were in such a rush! Hop on!" Louis said.

Lian looked at Pluck, smirking. "Actually, I think I know a faster way to get back to our friend."

Moments later, the trio were on top of the Skarmory, flying away from the ocean and waving goodbye to their friends.

"Whoo! Air travel is so awesome." Leo smirked, leaning back.

"We should do this more often." Agreed Nina.

Hank sighed, trudging through the city. He was lost and hungry. Not to mention the fact that it was getting late. He spot a shadow. He hissed, fur standing on end.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"... Me." A voice answered. A Mightyena appeared from an ally. None other than Sapphire herself.

Hank blinked. "Oh, uh. Hi."

"You look like you could use some help." Sapphire said, smirking. She placed a few berries in front of them. Hank ate them all in one bite.

The canine raised a brow. "Wow." Was all she could get out. "Anyway. I could use a travelling partner. How 'bout you travel with me. I'm going to Canavale City."

Hank wiped the berry juice off him. "Better than here. Let's go!"

Sapphire smirked, walking towards the city with her new companion in tow.

"Well, looks like we're here." A voice said.

"Now how do we get to where we wanna go?" A voice asked.

"Simple. Take down Diagla. Then time won't matter." The voice answered.

"And when that happens... It won't matter what time it is, we'll still be here."

A flash of light rippled through the area, revealing three figures with ragged fur and huge teeth.

DUN.

DUN.

DUNNNNN.


	14. The Long Awaited Dream Realized?

"I'm so booorr- GUH. BUG IN MOUTH." Leo hacked and squirmed around on top of a very irritated looking Pluck.

Maria rolled her eyes. "You'd think evolution would make him smarter."

Pluck nodded his agreement and looked at the forest below.

"I think I see a Mightyena down there." The armor bird said.

"MIGHTYENA?! WHERE? IS IT SAPPHIRE. SHOW ME SHOWMESHOWMESHOWME- GUH. NO WAIT. AGH!"

The others merely watched as Leo thrashed around too much and fell off Pluck.

"... Shouldn't we help?" Clair asked.

"No. Cherish the moment." Nina replied, watching the water type plummet to the ground.

"So yeah, my trainer was a moron. She thought I was a girl." Hank said as he trotted next to Sapphire.

"You are pink, you know." The canine smirked.

"THAT DOES NOT PROVE ANYTHING." Hank hissed.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"AUUUUUGGGGHHHHH."

The pair looked in the sky to see a sea weasel fall from the sky.

"STOP THE RIDE, STOP THE RIDE!" He screeched and flailed his arms around. "Stupid blue fin things. CAN'T YOU MAKE ME FLY OR SOM- GUH."

He crashed into the ground behind Sapphire and Hank.

"... What just happened?" Hank questioned, taking a step back.

"A moron fell from the sky." Sapphire replied.

"SAPPHIRE IS THAT YOU?" The Floatzel wasn't knocked out, apparently. He ran over and gave the Mightyena a giant hug.

"What the... Wait. LEO IS THAT YOU?" Sapphire returned the hug when she noticed the blue wave markings down the Floatzel's sides.

"YES YOU MORON."

"YOU EVOLVED."

"YEAH."

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"IRON ISLAND IS KINDA FAR AWAY."

"THE DAWN STONE IS FIXED."

"OHMYGROUNDON REALLY? QUICK. GET LIAN AND-"

"... Am I in middle of this?" Hank asked, looking very annoyed.

Leo broke away and prodded the feline.

"Who's the pretty boy?"

Hank's closed eye twitched.

"He's with me." Sapphire replied.

"... Wuh... WHAT?" Leo cried, grabbing the sides of his head. He ran and hid behind a tree, hugging himself.

Sapphire blinked.

At that moment, Pluck landed and Nina lept off her ride, embracing Sapphire in a hug. Lian followed close by. But no hug.

"Is the Dawn Stone fixed?" He asked.

Sapphire smirked and picked the blue stone, setting it down before the two pokemon.

Clair and Maria landed next to Lian and Nina and the group formed a circle.

"So this is the stone you've been lo- Is Leo in an emo corner?" Maria turned around to see Leo rocking back and forth.

Nina shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine with me." Lian replied and picked up the Dawn Stone, handing it to Nina. The two pokemon held onto it.

A blue glow emitted from the stone.

"Leo, hurry! You're going to miss it." Clair called.

Leo shivered and hugged himself again. "So emo. So very very emo..." He muttered.

Okay...

Nina smiled as the glow began to cover her body as well as Lian's.

"Finally, what we've been waiting for." She whispered.

"After all this time." Lian said quietly.

"WOAH. IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED OR SOMETHING." Leo yelled as he pushed his way through the circle.

So much for an emo character.

Nina shot him a glare as the blue glow finally completely covered her and Lian's bodies.

The group watched as Lian started to grow taller. When he finally broke away, he towered over most of them, and no longer sported a skirt. He had muscular white legs and bladed arms. Two black horns protruded from his chest and another black one on his head. The army helmet sat proudly ontop of his head, the two bands hanging from it.

Lian smirked and slashed the air, leaning over and looking Leo in the eye.

"You are so dead." He said.

Leo swallowed nervously.

"Guys. Now's not the time to fight." Nina growled.

The group turned to her.

She had completely transformed. She floated off of the ground and was pure white aside from blue markings on her arms that came off her water drop shaped head. She also had a magenta bow around her waist and icy blue crystals on top her skull. Her arms were crossed, and her yellow and blue eyes were narrowed.

Leo was speechless.

"What?" Nina asked, becoming more irritated.

"You're hot."

Leo was then slapped across the face.

Pluck rolled his eyes. "Well, we best be off now." He said.

The other pokemon waved goodbye as he and his two team members took off.

"Don't go and kidnap someone again!" Lian called out as the trio flew farther away.

Pluck shot him a glare and flew faster.

Hank looked at the now dull Dawn Stone. "So uh... What happens to the Dawn Stone now."

It then exploded.

Sapphire blinked. "Well that answers why you can't use them twice."

Silence.

More silence.

Someone coughed.

More silleeennncccee.

"WELL NOW WHAT." Nina yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

The other four took a step back.

"I MEAN. LIAN AND I BOTH EVOLVED AS WELL AS LEO. WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? SELL FLOWERS TO PASSING POKEMON?"

"I like flowers." Hank murmered.

"SHUT UP, KITTY." Hank cowered behind Sapphire.

Leo looked around the forest. "Hey, where are we anyway?" He asked.

Lian took out his map. "We're in a forest near Floaroma Town."

Sapphire sighed. "Floaroma. That sounds... Romantic." She smiled at Hank.

The group stared.

Anyway.

"... Floaroma... That's near Valley Windworks!" Leo said, smiling.

Nina raised a brow. "Isn't that where you're fr- Oh no. No. Don't even think about it."

Sapphire tilted her head, confused. "Oh! Family reunion."

Leo's smile grew wider as he nodded. "Family reunion. And pretty kitty can tag along."

"IT'S HANK."

Nina groaned. "Oh Groudon."

"Is this the realm of Dialga?" A creature asked.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is find- Ah, that was easy." Another creature said as Dialga appeared, looking very annoyed.

"Who dares trespass on my land while my nails dry?" The legendary asked.

The creatures snickered.

"My, my, Dialga. You've grown soft." One said.

Dialga raised a brow. "Entei? Is that you?"

The three creatures finally showed themselves.

It was the three beasts, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune.

But they were different looking. Their fur was ragged and they were bigger that normal. Not to mention FREAKING HUGE HORNS AND TEETH.

Entei laughed to himself. "Yeah, it's us, Dialga."

Dialga took a step back. "Wait... Shouldn't you be at a pool party with Jirachi and Celebi?"

Somewhere in Ilex Forest.

"Cannonball!"

"Ugh! Jirachi! You got me all wet." Entei growled, licking his fur.

"You're such a girly man, Entei." Jirachi said, shaking the water off him.

"UGH! MY CLEAN FUR."

Well anyway.

"We're not who you think we are." Raikou said, sparking a bit.

Dialga blinked. "Then... who are you?"

He never got an answer before the three beasts lunged at him.

Blanca sighed.

Sandy looked at her as he took a bite out of his food. "What now?"

"I miss Leo." She answered.

Salty rolled his eyes and stole Sandy's food. "We noticed."

"It's just so boring without him." Blanca continued, looking at the sky.

"Yeah." Sandy agreed and wrestled the food back from Salty. "Nothing exciting ever happens here."

And then a creature swooped down from the sky and landed on the rock table the three were seated around.

Blanca screamed and lept back, shaking.

Sandy and Salty stood in front of her, poised for battle.

"What do you want?" Salty asked, growling.

The creature cleared her throat. "We mean no harm." She said.

Sandy raised a brow. "Yeah, it's not like you have giant teeth and claws or anything... And who's we?"

The creature motioned to the horde of ground and rock pokemon that were walking into the Valley.

"Oh."

"My name is Galestripe. And this is Blacktail and Shadow." The creature said, pointing at a Rampardos and Bastiodon.

The Rampardos nodded.

"Yo." Shadow said.

"I'm an Aerodactyl, in case you're utterly confused." Galestripe continued.

"Why are you here?" Blanca asked, holding onto Salty. She was still shaking.

"Well, our home in Oreburgh Mine collasped." Blacktail answered.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. This pink and blue thing with all teeth and claws and horns knocked the hole place down."

Salty raised a brow. "And you came here because?"

"We were hoping you'd help us." Blacktail said.

"No-" Sandy started to say.

"OF COURSE." Salty interuppted. "Make yourself at home!"

Shadow leaped up and down. "Woo!"

This wasn't going to end well.


	15. A Reunionish Thing

"You guys are gonna love my folks." Leo chirped as the group trotted through the forest.

"Didn't your mom hate your or something?" Nina asked as she floated next to him.

Leo's smile faded instantly.

They finally emerged from the forest into a small meadow with some small ponds here and there. Up ahead was a cave.

Sapphire ran ahead of the group. "If we go through the cave, we should make it to Floaroma. Hurry!"

Hank scurried to catch up with her. Leo shot him a glare. Lian smirked.

"Jealous, Leo?"

Leo growled and ran to catch up with the others, Lian tagging along. Nina sighed and shook her head.

The five pokemon stopped and stared at the cave. Sapphire took a step forward and sniffed the inside.

"Seems safe." She declared and walked inside, the others following her.

As the light dimmed, the cave seemed to become less and less welcoming. Countless amounts of creatures scurried around.

Leo tripped over a rock and landed face first onto something. He rubbed his head and picked it up.

It glowed for a second then exploded into blue dust.

Leo screamed and ran around in a circle.

"THE CAVE HAS BOMBS IN IT RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIFFFFFEEEE."

The other four blinked before dashing off in the direction farthest from the "bomb"'s location.

Light poured out from an opening. Lian dashed ahead of the others and ran out of the cave, the others close behind him.

They collasped outside the entrance, gasping for breath. Finally, Hank stood and looked around.

"We're... ... Wait a minute." He ran over to the edge of the cliff and let out a cry.

Sapphire was next to him in an instantly. She narrowed her eyes.

"WE'RE ABOVE WHERE WE JUST STARTED. WE COULD HAVE JUST CLIMBED UP."

"WHHHAAT?" Leo, Lian, and Nina cried in unison.

They all sighed and sat down.

Suddenly, there was a quake.

Lian stood up, looking in both directions.

Another quake.

"GRRRRRAAAAWWWWWRRR."

Leo screamed and hugged Hank.

"WHAT THE. GET OFF ME." The Skitty yelled.

A Steelix appeared from the cave, looking very very annoyed.

Oh crap.

The pokemon shivered and backed into a corner of the cliff, the steel snake creeping over to them.

Leo growled and step forward, getting down on four legs. Moisture started to gather around him.

The Steelix roared again and charged.

At that moment, Leo let loose a ring of water, hitting the steel pokemon square in the face.

It roared in agony. Finding its opponents too tough, it turned and fled back to the cave.

Silence fell over the five.

"... Leo..." Nina started to say.

"YOU IDIOT. THAT WASN'T A BOMB. THAT WAS A TECHNICAL MACHINE. YOU LEARNED WATER PULSE." Sapphire finished.

Leo blinked and then smiled. "Really! Sweet!"

Nina slapped a hand to her face. "No you idiot. You made us run away FOR NO REASON."

"WHAT?"

"YOU MORON."

"I DIDN'T KNOW."

Lian and Hank watched as the two females began to fight Leo.

"Do they do this often?" Hank asked.

"More than you know." Lian replied, sighing.

An hour later, the group came across Floaroma Town.

Sapphire sighed and sniffed the air, the scent of flowers lingering in ever corner of the small town.

"Ah, I remember this place." She said, closing her eyes contently.

When she opened them again, she saw that the others were already walking through the town.

She growled and ran to catch up to them.

When she did, she snarled. "What'd you do that for?"

"I sensed a story coming on." Leo replied plainly.

"Neat! A Mightyena!"

The pokemon turned to see a young looking trainer behind them, pokeball in hand.

"I'm gonna catch it!" He said.

Leo sighed. "Oh boy, here we go again."

The boy threw a pokeball. It hit Sapphire's head and opened, encasing her in a red light.

Before she could be sent inside it, the red light stopped at the sphere fell to the ground.

The trainer blinked, confused. "What? Oh! You must have a trainer then." He turned and walked away, leaving behind a very confused group of pokemon.

Sapphire turned and continued to walk through the town and towards the Windworks.

Leo caught up to her. "You have a trainer? Why were you in Pal Park to be captured then?" He asked.

Sapphire didn't look at him but continued walking. "She didn't release me. She's going to come after me." The canine murmered to herself.

Leo stopped walking and scratched his head. "Saywuh?"

"Valley Windworks! Finally!" Leo said and dashed into his home.

Nina looked around. "Not as bad as I thought." She commented and followed behind him.

The pokemon found a group of Buizel and Floatzel plus some Starly and Bidoof huddled close together.

Leo ran for them. "Guys! Guys! It's me, Leo! I'm back!"

One Floatzel turned around, eyes widening. "Leo?"

She then took out a branch and hit him with it, knocking him to the ground.

"LEO. YOU MORON. WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE?!" The sea weasel grabbed Leo and began shaking him violently.

"I'm guessing that's his mother." Nina said, floating over to the otters.

"Leo? Leo!" A voice said.

Emerging from the crowd was a black tailed Rampardos followed close behind by a darkly hued Bastiodon and an Aerodactyl with wind like markings.

Leo's mother finally stopped shaking him, dropping her son.

"Ugh... Galestripe? Blacktail? Shadow? Why are you here?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"BECAUSE SOMETHING KNOCKED DOWN OREBURGH MINE." Shadow yelled, running over to Leo.

"SAY WUT." Lian, Nina, and Leo cried.

Sapphire blinked, raising a brow. "Who are these guys?" She asked.

"We met them in Oreburgh City. They're Galestripe, Blacktail, and Shadow. Three ancient pokemon that lived deep in the mine... Until it collasped, I guessed." Lian explained.

"If the mine collasped, then that means that a bunch of people lost their jobs!" Nina exclaimed.

"Which is exactly why we're going back there to find the rascal who collasped it." Leo said.

"SAY WUT." Galestripe, Blacktail, and Shadow cried.

An Onix shook his head. "No way. I'm not going back there." The other pokemon murmered in agreement.

The three ancient pokemon shook their heads. "Not us either." Blacktail said. "You should see how powerful it is."

Leo smirked. "Well, we're still going right guys!" He turned to his friends.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

"Guys..."

"ALRIGHT FINE." Sapphire snapped. "We'll go."

"And so will we." A voice chirped up.

Sandy, Salty, and Blanca ran through the crowd.

Leo embraced them in a giant hug. "Ohmygroudon. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH."

The three Buizel squirmed in his grip.

"No." Lian told them.

The sea weasels broke away.

"What do you mean no?" Sandy yelled.

"No." Lian said again. "You're too young."

Salty growled. "What? We're able to handle ourselves? Right?"

The other two nodded.

Lian shook his head.

"Lian, this was supposed to be a reunion." Leo whined.

Nina nodded. "We could use help."

Lian glared at them.

"... Fine."

"Horray!" The three Buizel gave Leo another hug.

Lian groaned. "Can we go now?"

"No, first we have to have a reunion." Galestripe said.

Lian groaned again.

"Heh. The entire mine. In ruins. Wasn't here when I was around." A creature said, looking at the crumbled rocks.

It had a blue body and a pink face with four horns. Its fur was shaggy and thick.

The creature laughed again.

"I wonder what the other Mespirit is like..."


	16. Some Creep Tries to Kill Things

"I thought I said I never wanted to see this place again." Leo groaned.

"Oh come on. This is where our adventure started. Ah, memories." Nina spun around in a circle. "I was a little Snorunt back then..."

"... Nina. We weren't here very long ago." Lian commented.

Nina glared at him.

"How long's it been since Leo left, anyway?" Sandy asked.

"Uh. Well. Let's see... 3 months?" Leo shrugged.

"Fair enough." Salty said. "Now can we hurry up and get to Oreburgh?"

"Did sssssssomebody ssssay Oreburgh?"

"... Who said that?" Sapphire whirled her head around, growling. "Show yourself!"

"... Wait. ONLY ONE PERSON SAYS S'S LIKE THAT." Leo cried. He ran in the direction of the voice and dragged out Arbok.

"Arrboookkk." He cuddled his snakey friend.

"Ssso it'ssss true, Leo. You evolved?" The snake asked, wrapping his tail around the weasel.

"Ye- Wait a minute. How did you know?" The Floatzel asked, breaking away.

"Sssimple. You're becoming quite famoussss."

"AW REALLY? SWEET!"

Sapphire raised a brow. "More friends of yours?"

Lian nodded. "Yeah. They weren't friendly at first. But they helped us out with a little Honchkrow problem... Speaking of which, where is the bird brain?"

"Lyal left to sssstart hisss life over sssssomplace elsssse." Arbok answered, slithering over to the group. "And I heard about what happened in Oreburgh Mine. Me and my Ekans wish to asssssist you."

The other snakes arrived, forming a circle around the pokemon.

"We do need all the help we can g- Where did the Buizel go?" Lian asked, looking around.

Sandy, Salty, and Blanca were cowering in a tree.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, you wanted to come with us."

"Yeahbut.... Not with giant snakes." Salty said, quivering.

Leo dragged the trio down and dragged them half the way through the mountains.

"One boat to Pal Park, please."

"Okay, come with me Miss..."

"Alexa."

"Alexa. Okay, the boat's over here."

The trainer followed the man. Her hair was an odd shade of purple. Probably dye or something. Hopefully dye. How would someone get purple hair? Magic? Anyway...

Alexa boarded the boat. She was alone, and the weather was nice. No problems getting to Pal Park.

"Okayokay. Um. What's the boat called, Potato?"

"Pota!"

"Nono. Uhh." A boy with dirty blonde hair dressed in cargo pants, a plain tan T-shirt, and gloves looked worriedly around the harbor. He was holding a very bored looking Hippopotas.

Alexa raised a brow.

"Uh... Potato, we're going to miss our boat!" He cried, picking up the hippo.

"Why won't you help me?" The trainer began shaking the small pokemon, who opened his mouth and yawned a bubble.

It popped on the boy's face.

He blinked for a few seconds, then fell asleep.

Alexa stiffled laughter as the Hippopotas... Or Potato as he called him climbed ontop of the boy and fell asleep.

She walked off the boat and looked at the ticket the sleeping trainer held. It was identical to her ticket.

Alexa prodded the boy with a stick until he woke up.

"Wuh... Huh... UWAA. AAAHH GET AWAY FROM ME. I KNOW KARATE KINDANOTREALLY." He was at his feet, knocking Potato off him.

Alexa sighed. "Relax, you're going to miss your boat. Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the boat.

A few minutes later, they were off, the trainer shivering in a corner.

"So, wh-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME CREEPY LADY."

"..."

"YEAH YOU BETTER KEEP QUIET."

"... What's your name?" Alexa asked, slowly becoming irritated.

"Uh. Kaij."

"... Cage? C-A-G-E cage?"

"No. K-A-I-J."

"... What kind of dumb name is that?"

"WELL WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Alexa."

"Ha! How do you spell it... Q-V-J-O-P or something?"

"... No."

"Oh."

The two became silent.

Alexa grabbed her two pokeballs on her belt and released her pokemon.

Kaij backed away as a Granbull and Dunsparce appeared.

"Agh! What are those?"

Alexa raised an eyebrow. "My pokemon. Hector the Granbull and Philly the Dunsparce."

"Oh."

More silence.

"Why are you going to Pal Park anyway?" Kaij asked, hugging Potato, who yawned.

"To reclaim my pokemon."

"What happened to her?"

"She was sent away from being too weak. I'm a former Magma Excutive and-"

"AHH. CRIMINAL. FLEE POTATO. FLLEEE." He threw the Hippopotas overboard and jumped in the water.

Alexa blinked slightly as Hector fished them both out quickly.

Kaij flopped onto the deck, shivering. Potato yawned and fell asleep.

"... I said former."

"YEAHBUT."

"FORMER."

"ok."

She crossed his arms and ignored him the rest of the way.

"Oreburgh City!... Again." Leo lost all enthusiasm as the mining town appeared before the group.

Looked the same.

'Cept a lot worse.

Most of the people didn't smile.

Okay none of them did.

"OH NO. EVERYONE IN OREBURGH BECAME EMO. NOOOO." Leo cried, sinking to his knees.

"You moron. The mine in Oreburgh is the city's pride. Now it's gone." Nina said, crossing her arms.

"But look. They all look so... I can't explain it." Lian shook his head.

"They look blank." Blanca declared.

"Blank? That's the-" Salty started.

"No, she's right. They look blank and expressionless." Agreed Lian.

"Oh. Well in that case. EVERYONE IN OREBURGH ARE ZOMBIES. EVERYBODY HIDE." Leo screeched and ran around in circles.

The others rolled thier eyes.

"The ssssooner we get to the mine the better." Arbok said, slithering through the town.

The group followed the snake.

An Arbok and about fifty Ekans, one Floatzel, one Froslass, one Gallade, one Mightyena, one Skitty, and 3 Buizel. The oddest group you would ever see in a city.

But no one even glanced at them.

One time, a kid almost tripped over Hank.

"Watch it, buddy or I'll... I'll. GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU."

The kid kept on walking.

"Zommmbbbbiiieess." Leo whispered in Hank's ear.

Sapphire kicked him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MIGHTYENA HERE. I NEVER REALEASED HER, SHE CAN'T BE CAPTURED." Alexa yelled, slamming her hands on the counter.

The woman behind the counter took a step back.

"Uh. She could have escaped..."

Alexa sighed, walking back to her chair and slouching in it.

"Uh..." Kaij started to say.

Alexa glared at him. "Why are you still here?"

"I have nowhere to go."

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Fair enough."

"And in other news, a thief Mightyena in Sandgem Town." The TV above the waiting room was showing the news.

Alexa leaned forward, listening intently to the news reporter.

"A Mightyena broke into Proffessor Rowan's lab and swiped a Dawn Stone that was about to be experimented. It then escaped, no one is sure where. We have a picture of the incident. If you've seen this Mightyena-" A picture appeared on the screen. "Call 555-5555. It's not that hard to remember. Really."

Alexa's eyes widened. No doubt about it, that was Sapphire. She leaped out of her chair and grabbed Kaij, who was about to get a taco.

"Come on, whe're going to Sandgem Town."

"Buh Buh. I want a tac-"

"WE'LL GET YOU A TACO SOME OTHER TIME."

"okaythen."

"Wow."

"I agree. Wow."

Hank and Sapphire stared at was once Oreburgh Mine.

A crumble of rocks. Harsh.

"Who could have done this?" Blanca asked, shaking slightly.

"Whoever it wassss, they're definately sssssstrong." An Ekans hissed.

"In other words. WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE." Leo cried, running around.

Nina slapped him.

"Well, who did it then?" Lian asked.

Sapphire sniffed the air. "They're nearby." She said.

The group barely had time to duck before a small figure fell from the sky and tried to tackle them.

"The heck was that?" Nina cried, whirling around.

The creature floated down, showing itself to the group.

"Woah. It's... It's." Lian tried to say.

"MESPRIT. WHAT THE HECK." Leo yelled.

Mesprit laughed. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"YOU BOOB." Leo screeched.

"... Boob?" Hank asked.

"I'm not a boob. You're a boob." Mesprit said, crossing her arms.

"NO. YOU'RE A BOOB."

"You're the boob."

"I'm no boob!"

"Yes you are."

"Boob."

"Well-"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU BOOBS SHUT UP." Nina yelled.

"And that's not Mesprit, Leo." Lian said.

"Mesprit"'s fur was shaggy, and two pointy teeth stuck out of her mouth. Instead of four appendages, this Mesprit had four horns. Her tails lacked the jewel in the center, instead, twin horns were where the jewels would be.

Mesprit laughed. "Have you come to challenge me?"

"No." Salty said quickly.

"YES, BOOB, AND WE'RE GOING TO TAKE YOU D- AGH." Leo couldn't finish his sentence before he was lifted into the air and blown back into the wall.

The others became silent.

"Anyone else?" Mesprit asked, smiling.

Sandy raised his paw.

"Yes?" The legendary asked.

"Can I go home?" The Buizel asked.

"No."

He was thrown against the wall and landed on top of Leo.

"Oh poo." Nina said.

"Yeah, we're doomed." Sapphire agreed.

She lifted her head up to the sky and roared.

The others shivered, but Mesprit seemed unfazed.

She flew towards the canine, attempting to ram into her. But Sapphire leaped out of the way and tried to slam her ironized tail against the legendary. Mesprit quickly formed a barrier around her. She looked at Sapphire and her eyes flashed for a moment. Sapphire growled and lept onto the sprite, sinking her teeth into one of her tails. Mesprit flicked her off. Moments later, the Mightyena was hit by a sudden blast of psychic energy. Sapphire flew back and landed against the same wall as Leo and Sandy.

"Wwwooah. Future Sight." Leo said. He lept to his feet and ran over to join the others in battle, Sapphire standing up and following him.

The battle began.

Lian charged, trying to slash Mesprit his Leaf Blade move. It made contact, but she was quick and picked the Gallade up and threw him aside.

Leo fired a Water gun at her, followed by the trio of Buizel, but she put up a barrier and effortlessly blocked all he attacks. At that moment, Lian charged, breaking through the barrier and slashing her with his Fient move.

Mesprit flew back and opened her mouth. A Hyber Beam caught them all off guard, knocking most of them backwards.

Arbok began stockpiling energy while his Ekans hurled Mud Bombs at the legendary. She dodged all of them, but was then tackled by Hank. The small cat lept out of the way as Arbok let loose an energy blast, hitting Mesprit dead on.

She fell to the ground.

"Woo! We did it!" Leo yelled.

Then Mesprit healed herself with Recover.

"Aw man." Salty moaned and was hit by an incoming Shock Wave, along with the other three Buizel, knocking them all out.

Nina narrowed her eyes, stirring up and wind and firing it at the sprite. She flew out of the way and tried to ram into the Froslass.

But not before she was slapped aside by Nina.

"Oh man. SLAPPY FIGHT." Leo yelled.

And that's when Hank lept in and whirled around, slapping Mesprit with his tail, Nina continuing to work her slapping magic.

The others stared. They took this moment to start charging their attacks.

When Mesprit broke away from Hank and Nina, the others were ready.

Leo had collected Moisture and fired a Water Pulse, Lian let loose a Dark Pulse, Arbok and his Ekans had Stockpiled and Spit Up their energy (ew), and Sapphire fired a Shadow Ball.

Mesprit formed a barrier and protected herself from all of them.

Her eyes glowed for a second, and electricity began charging around her body.

When they had finished all their attacks, Mesprit stopped her barrier, electricity was jumping off her body. The pokemon could sense that Future Sight was coming.

"Nina?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Leo?" She replied.

"Future Sight and Protect are cheap moves." He said.

"Yes. Yes they are." Nina agreed.

"Poomuffins." Hank said.

And then Future Sight hit and Mesprit let loose her Thunder attack.

The place exploded.

Mesprit smirked as she surveyed her opponents, all unconcious except for Leo.

"I must say, you almost got me. Almost." She said smiling.

And then a Dragon Claw sliced her across the face.

"Wh- What the heck?"

Leo was able to see two pokemon appear in front of him before he lost conciousness.

"I've been looking forward to a battle." Wanizame said.

"Me too." Rhino agreed.


	17. Well At Least They Didn't Die

NOTE: People who review do not get killed in twenty four hours. kthnx and bai.

--

"Oh great, just what I need, more morons to kill." Mesprit growled, rubbing her injured spot.

Wanizame clashed his claws together, smirking. "Don't get cocky. We're not going to be brought down that easily."

The two pokemon charged at the legendary. Wanizame turned to try and slash her again, but she put up a barrier.

Rhino brought his fist down and broke the Protect shield, leaving Mesprit stunned. She growled and closed her eyes, shooting them open. A blast of energy was sent towards Rhino. He covered himself and took the attack head on. Skidding back a bit, he lifted an arm at Mesprit.

And fired a bunch of boulders at the sprite.

While she tried to dodge this attack, she failed to see the ground below shift. Wanizame emerged, and slammed into her, knocking her aside. He retreated quickly ontop of Rhino while he stomped his feet, causing a quake.

Mesprit barely had time to fly up before rocks flew at her.

A blast of fire singed her side. She growled at Wanizame. The second she had looked away, Rhino had charged and thrusted forward his green glowing twin horns.

Mesprit gasped as she realized that the attack was Megahorn. She snarled as she felt herself weakening, firing a Hyber Beam at the duo.

"Urgh." Hank moaned, coming to. He saw the two pokemon fighting. He sighed. "Guess they're on our side... Right."

One of the rocks he was on started to glow. Hank groaned and looked down. His feet were glowing.

The Skitty lept up and screeched as the glow engulfed his entire body.

Wanizame and Rhino paid no attention to the scream, they focused only on fighting.

And they were losing. A Future Sight attack hit it's mark, and Rhino was blown back. He crashed into a wall before falling unconcious. Wanizame growled. He charged, glowing blue. Mesprit put up a shield before his Dragon Rush could hit. She released it and lifted the Garchomp, tossing him towards his partner. He groaned.

"Still awake?" Mesprit chuckled. Another Hyber Beam hit it's mark.

Wanizame was down.

Mesprit smiled. "All done. Finally. That was fun." She turned to float away.

But not before a Hyber Beam hit her dead on. She flew back a bit, skidding on the ground.

A Delcatty ran towards her and tackled her against the wall. It disappeared, reappearing and knocking her upwards.

The feline lept upwards and twisted his tail around, knocking her back. Mesprit snarled and landed on the ground. She weakly levitated back up, then turned and ran.

The Delcatty smiled, shaking his fur. He walked over to Sapphire, nuzzling her.

"Sapphire... It's me. Hank."

The Mightyena opened her eyes and looked at Hank. "HANK!?"

Alexa groaned and sat down on the counter, staring at her food.

Her pokemon as well as Kaij's were devouring everything in site.

Kaij finished his soup. "What now?"

"I can't believe she's not here." Alexa sighed.

"Well, she is a criminal."

"She's my criminal."

"... Right."

Alexa turned to watch the TV that was above them.

"After days of work, Oreburgh Mine is finally restored after it's collasped because of a mysterious creature. This creature was defeated by a group of heroic pokemon, including a Mightyena that stole a Dawn Stone in Sandgem. The pokemon were rewarded wi-"

"KAIJ."

"Whuhhuh?"

Alexa pointed at the TV. Kaij sighed and returned his Hippopotas.

"We're going to Oreburgh, aren't we?"

"I can't believe they gave us this much crap!" Leo said, pawing at the Mystic Water around his neck.

"It's not crap, it's good stuff. That Mystic Water strengthen's your water moves... Wait. Why didn't we get anything?" Lian asked, crossing her arms.

They were in the Valley, seated around a fire, lit by Wanizame, eating the Poffin the humans gave them.

It was a few days after the incident. They had returned to Valley Windworks after Oreburgh Mine had been rebuilt, and a party was being held in honor of the victory and the mine pokemon's departure.

Nina took a bite out of her food. "This is great n' all. But we have a mystery on our hands... paws... claws... Well. You know."

Lian nodded. "Yeah. Why did Mesprit attack us. ... If that was Mesprit. Was it Mesprit?"

Wanizame shrugged.

"I've heard of sssssomeone who might be able to sssssolve the myssssstery." Arbok hissed.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Uxie who resssssides in Lake Acuity. In Ssssnowpoint."

"SNOWPOINT. IT'S FREAKING COLD THERE MAN. I AIN'T GOING THERE." Leo cried.

Nina slapped him.

"IT'S MY HOMELAND." She yelled.

Arbok blinked. "Uh. Assss I wasssss sssssaying... You could go there and asssssk about Messssprit. He might know."

"Fair enough." Lian said.

"Well, starting tomorrow, me and Wanizame are going to Stark Mountain. For real this time." Rhino said.

"And we should head back to the mountainssss." Arbok hissed.

Lian glared at Blanca, Sandy, and Salty. "And you're staying here."

They all groaned.

"Well. STARTING TOMORROW WE HEAD FOR SNOWPOINT." Leo yelled.

"I thought you didn't want to go." Hank said.

"SHUT UP."

One day later, they were traveling through a small valley.

"I'm so borrreeed." Leo groaned.

"Leo, you say that everytime we travel." Nina said.

"So?"

"So shut up, please."

Leo pouted.

Sapphire yawned. "It's going to take forever to get to Snowpoint. It's not even cold yet."

Hank sighed. "I'm bored too."

The entire group sighed.

And then Leo inhaled a bug.

"GACK. STUPID BUGS."

He fell to the ground and began thrashing around.

"I hate travelling." Nina said.

"I do too." Lian agreed.


	18. Didn't See That Coming

"Oh we're no where near Snowpoint. And we're never going to get there. Something's going to kill us. And then we'll all die!" Leo sang, skipping around.

"... Okay then." Hank said.

"Waitaminute. We'ren't the people in Oreburgh all zombiefied?" Nina asked, slapping herself. "WE FORGOT TO SOLVE A MYSTERY."

"Actually. Mesprit can steal emotions of people, according to legend." Lian told her.

"... Oh."

"LAME. LIAN YOU JUST RUINED A POSSIBLE ADVENTURE." Sapphire cried.

"... Guys. I just thought of something." Leo stopped skipping.

"What?" The others asked in unison.

"Couldn't we have found Louis or Pluck and asked him to give us a lift?" The sea weasel asked.

Silence fell over the group.

"WHHHAAAAT?" They yelled.

The pokemon flopped to the ground and groaned.

"We need a vacation." Nina said.

"Yeah, we d- HEY LOOK A RIVER." Leo shouted, springing to his feet.

"Whatwhere?" Hank lept up and ran around in circles.

Moments later, they were all eating by the river, soaked and refreshed.

"Wonder where the river leads to." Lian said as he ate some of his berries.

"Fuego Ironworks." A Pachirisu answered.

"..."

The electric squirrel was staring at them, foaming at the mouth.

It was also shivering.

The group's facial expression matched this -> O-O

"Wutswrong?" The rodent asked, quivering and slurring his words together.

They slowly backed into the river, packing up their things.

"Waitareyouguysleavin'" The Pachirisu squeaked, foaming more.

"... HOLY CRAP JUST RUN ALREADY." Leo yelled.

They all screamed while fleeing.

"JEROME. DID YOU GET RABIES AGAIN?" Another Pachirisu appeared.

"...no." The smaller one replied.

The older electric squirrel groaned and dragged the shaking and foaming squirrel away.

"Ugh... So much... Excercise." Leo flopped on the riverbank and groaned.

The others did the same.

"Well, atleast we know where to go next." Lian said.

"Snowpoint?" Asked Hank.

Lian rolled his eyes. "Fuego Ironworks."

"Why there?" Nina questioned.

"... Are machines there?" Leo asked.

Lian nodded.

"THEN LET'S BLOW SOMETHING UP." Leo yelled, leaping to his feet.

Sapphire lept up as well. "Yeah!"

The two ran off in the direction of the factory, leaving the other three dazed.

"How do they do that?" Hank groaned.

"... Steroids." Lian declared.

Nina nodded her agreement.

Minutes later, Sapphire and Leo were in a peaceful valley, the Ironworks standing in the distance.

The others finally caught up to them, looking not the least bit pleased.

Leo stared at the factory in awe. "It looks so.. flammable."

Nina slapped him.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Hank said and began to march over to the Ironworks.

"... Wait." Lian said. "Why is it abandoned?"

Sapphire cocked her head. "How can you tell?"

"No smoke." Lian replied.

"Maybe they're helping the enviroment?" Leo asked.

Nina slapped him... again.

"Well, whatever. Let's just check it out already." Hank meowed, bounding forward.

"Wonder why it was abandoned." Nina murmed.

Hank screamed.

Sapphire raced forward, the others close behind.

They found the Delcatty, shivering while a Lickitung ate some apples from a nearby tree.

"What's wrong, it's just a Licki- OH MY GROUDON." Leo cried.

The Lickitung had turned around.

Part of it was a regular Lickitung.

The other part was a machine with a laser cannon on its arm.

They all shrieked.

"ERROR. LOUD NOISE." The cyborg said.

"TECHNOLOGY DELETE ERROR."

It raised its cannon.

"Wait! We're you're friends ur. Technology." Nina said, shivering.

"OH. OKAY THEN." Technology lowered its cannon.

"... Wait what?" Leo rubbed his head. "Who are you?"

"PROCESSING QUESTION..." The cyborg waited for a few seconds before answering.

"EXPERIMENT 67.4. ROBOTIC POKEMON. LICKITUNG. HALF COMPLETE BEFORE FAILURE. PART NORMAL. ABANDONDED AFTER MALFUNCTION IN FUEGO IRONWORKS. YOU CAN CALL ME. TECH."

"... One more question, why must you speak in capital letters?" A voice from above asked.

"CAPITAL LETTERS MAKE ME AND AUTHOR FEEL HAPPY." Tech replied.

"Wait. Author? Where is that voice coming from?" Leo asked.

"I'm a reader!" The voice answered.

"Reader? Author? WHAT'S GOING ON." Leo cried.

"... Nevermind, just continue with the story." The voice said.

"Okay then..." Leo murmered.

"TECH DOES GET LONELY SOMETIMES." Tech said.

"... Did I ask you anything?" Leo asked, glaring.

"YES."

"No."

"YES."

"No."

"YES."

"Noooo."

"YE-"

"ALRIGHT FINE JUST TAG ALONG WITH US SO WE CAN GET THROUGH ETERNA FOREST." Nina yelled.

"FINE WITH ME." Tech replied. "ACCESSING. TRAVELING SHOES."

He sprouted wheels under his feet.

Leo hopped on top of him. "Whee!" He yelled as the two whirled around.

"GET OFF OF." Tech ordered.

Nina slapped herself.

"This is going to be a long forest walk." Sapphire declared.

"Yes it is." Lian agreed.

"Man, this chapter is horrible." The reader said.

"THE VOICE AGAIN." Leo cried.

Behind the computer screen...

Author: ... I need medication


	19. The Moral of the Chapter is Love Sucks

"Aw man, a cliff?" Leo slumped down and groaned, staring at the rock wall that blocked thier path to Eterna Forest.

"ELIMINATE OBSTACLE." Tech raised his cannon.

"NO, TECH." The others shouted. The cybrog lowered his weapons.

"SORRY."

"Guess we'll have to scale it." Lian said, looking at the cliff.

"No problem!" Leo smirked and began whirling his tail around. He leaped into the air...

And fell back on the ground.

"Ha, Leo, you're too fat for that trick." Nina stuck her tounge at the very irritated sea weasel.

Hank walked up to the obstacle and dug his claws into the side. He slowly began walking up the cliff, Sapphire following close behind.

The others were about to follow when a rock Hank was holding on to came loose and hit Sapphire on the head. She lost focus and fell on top of Lian, Hank later coming in to join the pile.

"PILE ON LIAN!" Leo shouted, leaping onto the top of the pile.

Nina dragged him off.

The sky darkened as clouds gathered, a drizzle falling on to the group.

"Great, now it's too slippery." Sapphire groaned.

"NO PROBLEM." Tech said.

He wheeled over to the wall, latching onto with with his hands.

"GET ON."

Lian blinked and walked over to the Lickitung machine, grabbing hold of his back.

Tech readied himself, then pratically flew up the side of the cliff, Lian in tow.

The others stared, mouth open.

"Rock Climb, I guess." Hank explained.

Minutes later, the last pokemon was up on the cliff.

Sapphire shook the water off her fur, looking at the forest below them.

"Eterna Forest is right below." She told the group. "We should be in Eterna City soo-"

"OH MY GROUDON WE COULD HAVE WALKED AROUND THE CLIFF." Leo cried, pointing.

Next to the cliff was a bit of forest, eventually merging with Eterna Forest.

The group groaned except for Tech.

"COME ON. LET'S MOVE." He ordered, wheeling down the cliffside.

The others groaned again, following his lead.

"Lyal, baby. Dinner." A sweet voice called.

A Honchkrow that was perched on a dead tree turned toward the direction of the voice.

He sighed, flapping his wings and flying towards it. "Coming."

The bird entered what appeared to be a mansion.

A shadowy figure watched it.

It turned, floating away.

"So, even that bird has someone..." It sighed to itself, looking at the stormy skies.

"It's nights like these that reminds me of my death... I could go for a cookie right now."

Lightning flashed and the rain fell harder down on Eterna Forest's inhabitants.

The figure disappeared along with the lightning without a trace.

"OH MY GROUDON DID YOU SEE THAT?" Leo yelled, grabbing hold of Sapphire and quivering.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and pushed Leo off her. "Yes. Now let's find shelter before Techno boy here short circuits."

"BEEP. ERROR. ERROR. INSERT QUARTER BEEEEEEPPPP."

Leo blinked, twisting his head around. His eyes lit up and he pointed at an old mansion.

"SHELTER STRAIGHT AHEAD."

He ran towards it, the others following it without thinking twice about it.

They were almost at the door when a scythe blocked their path.

"Stop!"

"Wuzzuh?" Leo mumbled.

A cloaked figure emerged, withdrawing his scythe behind his back.

"Don't enter that place. It's inhabited by the King and Queen of this forest." It said. "If you need to find shelter, then-"

"OH MY GROUDON A GHOST. FLEE." Leo screamed and ran around in circles until Sapphire tripped him. The Floatzel fell flat on his face.

"Who are you?" Lian demanded.

"I'm… uh. Well. Most people call me the Phantom. Or Phantom, if you please." Phantom replied.

"What are you, more like it." Hank asked.

"I'm a ghost, simply. A deceased Xatu. I died many years ago. Now I help lost souls rest in pea-" He paused, staring at the pokemon, except Tech, who had started to scream and run around in circles.

"Stop it!" Phantom growled. The group stopped in their tracks.

"I'm tired of people doing that." The ghost groaned.

The others huddled behind a tree, shivering from the cold and Phantom.

"… So what's so bad about the King and Queen?" Hank asked when he finally regained the ability to speak.

"We live in a forest without laws, why should we need a ruler?"

"... Good point." Hank murmered.

"I SAY WE OVERTHROW THEM." Leo yelled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY." Phantomed cried. "The king's a Honchkrow with at least 50 Murkrow soldiers and the queen's a Mismagius or something. They're a dirty pair."

"... Did you say Honckrow with 50 Murkrow?" Lian narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah..."

"We've dealt with him, and by Arceus, we can deal with him again." Lian stood up, the others following.

"TOO THE CREEPY OLD MANSION THINGY!" Leo yelled.

"OLD CHATEAU." Tech corrected.

"Whatever." Leo stuck his tounge out at the cyborg as they entered the mansion.

"So this place is haunted." Nina asked, looking around at the old mansion.

"Yep. But most of the ghosts aren't here since I helped them out. The ghost pokemon don't come out since the King and Queen started to rule." Phantom replied.

"GHOST POKEMON. AAGH." Leo screamed, hugging Nina.

"... Leo, Nina is a ghost pokemon." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, but she's hot." Leo declared.

Nina slapped him.

"Well, where would we find the King and Queen." Hank asked Phantom.

"OVER. THERE." Tech said, pointing at a Honchkrow that was perched on a railing, looking down at the group.

"YOU." Leo yelled.

"You?" The Honchkrow asked. He flew down, landing in front of the group.

"You might want to leave," he advised, "my wife hates intruders."

"... Don't you?" Hank mewed.

Honchkrow sighed. "Let me start from the beginning. After you guys defeated me and my Murkrow, I left the mountains. I changed my name to Lyal to forget my old ways. After some travelling, my flock and I landed in Eterna Forest. Then I met her. Mismagius. The most beatiful thing I've ever s- HEY."

He cut his story short to see the group fast asleep.

"WAKE UP YOU MORONS."

They leaped up.

"As I was saying... Oh nevermind. My wife just wants to take over the forest, that's all."

"WHHHAAT?" The group cried.

Lightning flashed outside, another figure appeared. "Is that so, Lyal?"

"AGH. GHOST." Leo yelled.

Sure enough, Mismagius appeared.

"GAH. MISMAGIUS." Lyal flew over to his wife. "Uh. I was jus-"

"ENOUGH."

"Yes ma'am."

Nina smiled at her teammates. "You should treat me better."

Sapphire nodded.

The others growled, standing up.

"I guess they'll be a battle?" Lian asked.

"I'm out of here." Lyal declared, flying up the halls.

Phantom crossed his wings. "I need to depart. I sense a disturbance somewhere that I have to attend to." The ghost vanished in a second.

"... Wimps." Leo mumbled.

The remaining pokemon had no time to think before a giant black blob was hurled at them, throwing the group outside and into the rain.

Mismagius floated over to them, accompanied by a dozen Gastly, Haunter and Gengar.

"I thought I should even out the odds." Mismagius explained.

"Oh poo." Hank groaned.


	20. Wait ROMANCE?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE!?" Alexa cried.

"Well, the group of pokemon left days ago from Oreburgh. There's no way we can tell where they went." A man told her. He was cleaning countertops at a small store that sells flowers. Alexa and Kaij had come in to escape the rain that had come to Eterna City. "And it's closing time so you and your boyfr-"

"WHAT DIRECTION?"

"N-n-north, miss." The man stuttered. "But really, m-miss. They could b-be anywhere. They left Oreburgh and went north. And you have t-"

"NORTHEAST OR NORTHWEST. TELL ME!"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"I KILL YOU. KILL YOUR FAMILY."

Kaij sighed, dragging the enraged trainer by the shirt collar outside the store. He was quite used to her temper by now. Hector the Granbull and Philly the Dunsparce as well as his own Potato followed him as the group put their coats on and hurried to shelter.

Which happened to be a large oak tree on the outskirts of Eterna Forest. Oh well. Try again next time.

Alexa pulled her coat closer, staring at the pouring rain.

"I wonder how she is..." She mumbled.

"You've been saying that for days now." Kaij began to feed the tired pokemon.

Alexa stared at her friend. "Why are you still here?"

"Can you stop asking that?"

"No really, why?"

"I had no where to go an-"

"I've been a jerk this whole time, yet you still follow me."

"Well yeah but-"

He was silenced by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

Oh.

My.

Groudon.

Alexa was kissing him.

What should he do? What now? Should he kiss back or or.

He couldn't decide, so he did the only logical thing.

He fainted.

Alexa pulled away, shocked.

Wow, Kaij. What a way to ruin the moment.

The rain poured over the battlefield as six pokemon faced a dozen Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar and one Mismagius.

"Now, children. Let us play a little game, hm?" Mismagius smirked and fired a black blob at Leo.

The sea weasel easily dodged it. He encased himself in water flew at the ghost. She floated out of the way, but not quick enough. She was hit dead on. Mismagius flew over to her minions.

"The Floatzel's ability is Swift Swim!" Mismagius yelled to the ghost types.

They nodded and joined the battle.

Two Gengar flew at Sapphire, forming a black blob in thier hands. The canine narrowed her eyes and roared. Stunned by her voice, their attack was cancled. Hank smirked. His flowertip tail glowed yellow as he touched Sapphire lightly with it. A moment later, his eyes flashed and a pulse of dark energy was fired at the two. They were caught off guard and fell back before leaping on their feet and charging at the duo again.

Meanwhile, Lian, Nina, and Tech were having thier own problems.

Leo was fighting Mismagius, and Hank and Sapphire had their hands full with the only two Gengar. That left the rest of the Gastly and Haunter to them. Joy.

Nina growled as she opened her jaws and froze a Gastly in its tracks with a blast of her Ice Beam attack. The ball of gas quickly thawed out, however. It stuck its tounge out and licked her cheek. The Froslass felt her body freeze up. Lian slashed the ghost with his Night Slash, and the gas ball retreated.

Nina shook her head to relieve herself from the paralysis. "These ghosts are desperate."

"I AGREE." Tech stuck his own tounge out and licked a nearby Haunter. The ghost froze up. Tech lifted his arm cannon and blasted the Haunter with his laser.

Nina stared at him. "... Desperate... Right."

Leo snarled as his Sonicboom was dodged effortlessly by the Mismagius.

"Silly little water weasel. Did you really think you can win against us?" She chuckled. Right afterwords, a pulse of water collided with her face.

"Dude, we're kicking your sorry little floating rear ends." Leo declared. He waved a paw at the 12 ghosts, who were starting to tire and were hit by numerous attacks.

"... Right. Well then." Mismagius floated to the center of the clearing.

"Gather around in a circle." She ordered.

The ghosts tiredly flew over, turning to face their opponents in a circle formation.

"CONFUSE RAY." Mismagius cried.

The ghosts' smiles were soon lifted as their eyes flashed.

"Confuse Ray? Oh, CRAP. We're going to- OH MY GROUDON A BUNNY." Leo glomped Hank, who was looking like her drank too much.

"Hurr. Pretty ligghhtts." Hank stumbled slightly.

"Oh, Nina."

"Oh, Lian. I've been waiting for this my entire life." Nina said.

She and Lian began to make out.

Dear Arceus.

"ERROR. SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN." Tech cried, waving his arms in the air. He then stopped moving, falling to the ground.

Sapphire, however, was still fighting. Her moves were sluggish.

"S-stupid... Maxie." She clawed at a space where a Gengar was a few seconds before it sidestepped.

"I'll... I'll r-rip y-you ap-part tuh tuh tuh..."

"Heh. This trick always gets them." Mismagius said. "Now, I need a word with my husb-"

"POTATO, USE HYPER BEAM!"

"Pota? (Wuht?)"

"I SAID HYPER BEAM. HY- PER- B-"

"Quit screwing around. Hector, Crunch!"

A Granbull leaped from the forest, biting into a neary Haunter. It screeched and fainted instantly.

Alexa and Kaij appeared along with Hector, Philly, and of course, Potato.

"Okay, Hector, start attacking those ghosts, Philly, stay back." Alexa ordered. She glanced at Kaij.

"Wuh? Oh! Um. POTATO USE HYPER BE-"

"POTATO CAN'T USE HYPER BEAM YOU IDIOT."

"oh."

Alexa smacked herself. She looked at the confused pokemon and her eyes widened.

Sapphire was in the middle of the battle, trying to regain concentration.

Meanwhile, Hector was beating the ghosts to a pulp. His fangs clamped onto them, freezing, scorching, or electrocuting them. He began to generate electricity, and shocked two Gastly, knocking them out.

Philly was on a roll, literally. His rollouts were knocking out the ghosts, and he was getting stronger with every passing second... Sorry for the bad pun there.

And finally, Potato was...

Doing nothing.

"Come on! Bite? Headbutt? Take Down... SOMETHING."

The Hippopotas opened his mouth and yawned. A bubble floated over to a Gengar and popped. The ghost blinked and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

"... That works." Kaij looked down to see his Hippopotas asleep. He sighed.

Sapphire's vision started to clear. She shook her head. She still couldn't see straight. It looked like her old partner Hector was fighting the gh- HOLY GROUDON. THAT'S NO ILLUSION.

Sapphire gasped, completely awake. She glanced at the others.

Leo was riding on a drunken Hank. Tech was out cold. Nina and Lian were... Were... Dear Arceus.

She averted her eyes immediately just in time to see Hector take a blow from Mismagius. He fainted. Philly attempted to hit her with a rollout, but was hit by her Dark Pulse and fainted as well.

The two pokemon evaporated in a flash of light. Sapphire's eyes widened. She turned her head to see Alexa, placing her old teammate's pokeballs on her belt. She glanced at her pokemon and winked.

"Sapphire, Dark Pulse!"

"Huh?" The canine stuttered, confused.

She turned to see all the ghost pokemon knocked out but one... Mismagius of course.

Her lips turned up in a smile. She nodded at her trainer, running at the last ghost.

She stopped and tilted her head to the rainy sky and howled. Sapphire felt her strength return to her tired body. She glared at the Mismagius and smirked. Dark energy gathered around her body. The canine lept into the air when the power became almost unbearable and let out a blast of the energy at the ghost. Mismagius's eyes widened for a moment before she was hit by the attack and fainted.

Hours later, the sky had cleared up and the entire group was gathered around a campfire. Kaij handed them all food, which they didn't hesitate to eat.

Alexa was brushing Sapphire's coat, smiling at her lost pokemon. Sapphire licked her cheek as the comb ran through her fur.

"So that's Sapphire's trainer?" Lian set down his dish.

"She's hot." Leo stole the rest of Lian's food.

Nina slapped him.

Leo smirked as he rubbed his slapped cheek.

"Quit smirking." Nina growled.

"Usually, I hate it when you slap me, but that time, I know it's because your jealous."

"WHAT?"

"Admit it, you like me."

"Leo, you like every woman that isn't a Probopass."

"So?"

Nina groaned.

Hank was rubbing his head against Kaij's shoulder and purring. Kaij smiled and pet the feline's head. Potato was looking very annoyed.

"Well, me and my wife got a divorce." Someone said.

The group turned to see Lyal perched in the tree tops. He motioned for them to come. They all followed except for Sapphire and Hank.

"Way to bail on us." Leo glared at the bird.

"I didn't leave you. I was watching. I was about to step in when the humans showed up. Anyway. My wife and I went out seperate ways. She plans to leave for some place in Kanto. I'm going to live in Eterna Forest now." Lyal explained.

"So, why are you telling us this?" Nina crossed her arms.

"Well, just so you know. And also..." He pulled out a slip of paper. It had a picture of a Lickitung... Except... It was half machine. Tech. The paper was a lost poster. It read: MISSING. Half Lickitung, half robot. Wanted to be turned back into a normal pokemon so it can live in peace.

Silence fell upon them.

"You should go to Eterna City, that's where this flyer was." Lyal told Tech.

"TECH SO HAPPY. CIRCUITS ALMOST OVERLOADING. TECH WILL GO RIGHT AWAY." The cyborg sprouted wheels and left the forest without another word.

"I'll miss him." Nina sighed.

"I won't." Leo crossed his arms.

Nina slapped him.

"Anyway, I wish you all good luck. Farewell." The Honchkrow flapped his wings and took off into the night.

The remaining three walked back towards the camp.

When they sat down back in thier seats, the others remained silent.

Leo glanced around at them. They didn't look like they were about to start a conversation anytime soon.

"So uh. What exactly happened while we were confused?" Leo asked.

"Lian and Nina made out and you rode Hank like a Ponyta." Hector answered quickly.

"WHAT!?" The three cried. Lian and Nina scooched farther away from eachother while Leo began to twitch on the floor.

"Do they do this often?" Philly asked Sapphire.

"More than you care to find out." She replied. "But I need to tell you something. Me and Hank."

"Hank and I." Hank corrected.

Sapphire shot him a glare.

"We're going with Kaij and Alexa."

...

Silence.

Wind blew through the trees.

Leo stood up and looked Sapphire and Hank in the eyes.

He cleared his throat.

And opened his mouth.

"OH MY ****ING GROUDON. THERE IS NO ****ING WAY THAT I'M LETTING YOU LEAVE. NO WAY IN ****ING ****LAND. NO LITTLE ***** IS GOING TO."

"LEO MY EARS ARE STARTING TO BLEED." Nina cried.

"YOU DON'T HAVE EARS YOU MORON."

"I'M NO MORON."

"YOU SURE SHOW IT." Lian yelled.

The two trainers watched as the trio of pokemon fought with eachother.

"Alexa, I'm scared."

"They must have like Sapph a lot."

Sapphire growled, seperating the two with the help of Hank.

"Look guys. I've wanted this for so long. We've been together for a while, but you didn't always know me. I've become stronger, just like I wanted. Now it's time to go back to my trainer."

"And now I've found a trainer who knows my gender and actually cares about me rather than using me for show... And he could use the help." Hank added. He turned to see Kaij being mauled by Potato for some unknown reason.

Lian, Nina, and Leo stared solemnly at the ground.

The next day, Leo had to be beaten unconcious with a large branch in order to get him to leave Sapphire and Hank behind.


	21. It's A Winter Wonderland! Kinda

Phantom floated around the windswept mountain of Mt. Coronet. His scythe on his back, the ghost held onto his hood tightly so that it wouldn't blow off. He looked at the peak for a minute longer.

"What could of happened?" He murmered. "But nothing's here. I guess I should leave."

Another gust of wind and the phantom had disappeared. What Phantom didn't know that there was, in fact, someone here.

"Urgh... Was someone just here?" Something shifted under a pile of rocks.

"I... Ugh. Fadin- DID THEY BREAK A NAIL?!"

"Leo."

"..."

"Leo."

"..."

"Leeooo."

"..."

"Oh just knock him out and force feed him." Nina yelled over at the Gallade and Floatzel.

Leo's back was facing Lian as he leaned against a tree, staring at the mountains ahead of him. Lian was prodding the sea weasel, begging him to eat something.

Leo hadn't talked much over the pass two days they had left Sapphire and Hank behind. They almost missed him annoying them.

...

Almost.

Lian finally gave up and trotted back over to Nina. She set down the salad she had made, floating over and setting it behind Leo.

He didn't move.

The Froslass sighed and turned back to sit and eat her food.

Leo glanced over his shoulder. He quickly pulled the plate with his tail, ate it all, and shoves a berry leaf into a passing Bidoof's mouth.

At that moment, Lian had looked over and saw the Bidoof with food.

"HEY. GET BACK HERE." The Gallade yelled. He and Nina were after the very confused creature.

Leo watched them leave. Once they were out of sight, he burst out laughing.

And then Lian and Nina returned, looking very angry.

"YOU FILTHY LIAR. YOU WEREN'T EMO." Nina yelled.

"Yeah. Actually I got over it about the same time as you guys. I felt that you needed some guilt." Leo smirked at the furious ice type.

"Well, it's a good thing that you pulled that stunt. I noticed something while we were chasing the Bidoof." Lian grabbed Leo and pulled him to the spot they were in.

They stared for a bit.

Leo broke the silence. "THANK. GROUDON."

Before them was an evergreen tree, the first of many.

Nina shivered with delight as a gust of wind blew through the air. "Ah. That feels good. It's chilly, were getting close."

"Indeed you are." A voice spoke from a tree.

"CRAP. HOW MANY STALKERS DO WE NEED." Leo turned toward the direction of the voice. "Look, I know I'm a smexy beast, but-"

"Don't say anymore." Nina ordered.

From the treetops, Phantom appeared.

"YOU." The trio cried in unison.

"You creep." Nina shouted.

"You abandoned us!" Lian yelled.

"I'MA GONNA BEAT YOU UP." Leo declared.

They paused their cries to give Leo a wierd glance.

Phantom rolled his single glowing red eye.

"I had to leave for a very good reason. Now gather around."

The pokemon groaned, sensing a lecture. Nonetheless, they all sat down. Phantom floated over to them.

"Whatever disturbance I felt came from Coronet Mountain." He explained. "When I arrived, the peak was in ruins, like a huge fight happened. But I found nothing. Though I am dead, I was once a Xatu. I can still see things in the future or past. I'm rusty though... But... I did see something."

The ghost flew around each of them.

"You three... You are involved in something huge. Very huge. I'm not sure what. But whatever it is was at Coronet Mountain..." He stopped, closing his single eye. "I've decided to keep track of this but... I'll check up on you every now and then. Good luck. ... Wait. Where are you even going."

Leo supressed a yawn. "... Wait. Where are we going?"

"Lake Acuity, moron. To ask Uxie about Mesprit." Lian told him.

"Oh. Okay then. Well... Good bye." A gust of wind ran through the forest, and Phantomed faded along with the wind.

"... Freak." Leo mumbled.

Nina slapped him.

The sun had begun to set on the horizon. The trio had begun to see more evergreens, and then snow.

Snow. Oh Groudon, snow. They've been stepping in the stupid stuff for hours.

"I think a toe fell off." Leo declared, pausing to look at his foot.

"That's great Leo." Mumbled Lian. He wasn't feeling any better.

"How do you live in th- HEY LOOK." Leo dashed forward, leaping off a cliff and crashing into a snow pile.

Nina and Lian sighed, following him.

When they arrived, the sea weasel was making snow angels.

"Guys, try th- WOAH." Leo blinked as he was lifted from the pile of snow and tossed aside.

A very angry looking Sneasel appeared, dusting himself off. More of the pokemon gathered, all looking irritated. The leader appeared, himself being a Weavile.

However, he was differently colored.

...

Leo smirked, trying hard not to laugh.

The Weavile was pink.

Nina nudged Leo. "Leo... Stop it. He's getting angrier."

Leo couldn't take it. He burst out laughing.

12 seconds later, the trio of pokemon were being chased by a horde of Sneasels and a single pink Weavile.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP." Nina yelled, flying as fast as she could.

"THE THING'S FREAKING PINK. HOW STUPID IS THAT." Leo picked up his pace to avoid being slashed by an incoming Sneasel.

By the time the sunset, the trio had outrun the outraged pack.

But now they were in a blizzard.

Leo covered his face from the wind and snow. "Where did Nina go?"

"She's white, moron. And her ability makes it hard to see her during a snow or- OW." Lian was clonked on the head by something hard.

Leo helped him back up.

"Or... hailstorm..." He rubbed the spot where the hail had hit him.

"Guys, hurry!" Nina yelled from somewhere.

"Easy for you to say!" Leo yelled back.

He ran into a rock before finally catching up to the direction of the Snow Country pokemon's voice.

Nina was hovering over an injured Eevee.

"Let's get her to shelter." She ordered.

The group had found a small cave in the corner of the snow field and set up camp.

Nina sighed, feeding the fire wood. "Wonder how it got here."

Lian shrugged.

Leo said nothing, he was already curled up and asleep next to the Eevee.

"... Lian. Why does Leo flirt with every woman he sees?" Nina asked as she rested on the ground.

"Some guy are desperate." Lian yawned.

It was silent for a moment.

"Lian?" Nina whispered.

"What?"

"What would happen if a girl ended up liking Leo."

Lian remained silent.

"Oh. My. Groudon." Nina and Lian said in unison.

Poor Lian and Nina. Leo scars their poor minds.


	22. FORESHADOWING?

Leo's eyes cracked open to see a small Eevee staring at him.

He screamed.

The Eevee screamed.

He shot up and hit his head, knocking himself out.

"Wake up." Lian ordered, prodding the sea weasel.

"Hnnghurhgh." Leo grumbled. He opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "Ow."

"Finally. You woke us all up with your stupid screaming." Nina growled as she started to prepare the morning's breakfast.

Leo shivered slightly. "Where's the Eevee."

"Right here. My na-"

"AGH." Leo leapt up again, being careful to avoid head damage. "Geez. How do you do that?"

"... My name's Ria." The Eevee said quietly.

"How'd you get here, anyway?" Lian asked.

"I... I think I was attacked... By something. I was too weak to defend my self and... And then.." Ria stuttered.

"WEAK. Oh my Groudon. Woman are not weak. They are STRONG." Leo yelled and pumped a fist in the air. "... And scary." He whispered into Lian's ear. The Gallade rolled his eyes.

"So anyway. I say that I show how to fend for yourself!" Leo continued. "Outside, now."

"Oh... Okay." Ria murmered and followed the Floatzel outside, leaving behind Nina and Lian.

"... Nina..."

"Yeah?"

"Was... Ria... Blushing?"

"... Oh crap."

"Come on Tackle me already." Leo groaned.

"N-no! I'll hurt you."

"Tackle me."

"But..."

"TACKLE ME."

"Eek! Okay, okay."

Ria sighed and closed her eyes. She charged at Leo and rammed into his stomach. He didn't budge.

"Niicee." He rolled his eyes. Ria lowered her ears.

"Okay, okay. Don't give up yet." The sea weasel ordered. "Tackle me again."

Ria sighed and charged at Leo. This time, the Floatzel fell over.

"Ohmygosh! Are you okay?" Ria ran over to him, helping him up.

"Yeah, I've dealt with worse. But now it's time we found you a sparring buddy."

"Sparring buddy?!"

"Yeah, wait here."

Leo ran into the woods, and emerged minutes later with a Snover. "Okay, this guy shouldn't be too hard." He leaned over and whispered in the tree's ear. "Go easy on the chick."

The Snover nodded approached the very nervous Ria. At that moment Lian and Nina emerged with breakfast.

"What's going on now?" Nina asked as she set down the plates- or rock plates, more like it.

"Ria's going to spar with that Snover." Leo replied with a smirk on his face.

Lian snorted. "More like she's going to get herself killed."

"She'll be fine, Lian." Leo snarled.

He turned to see Ria get hit by an Ice Shard.

"... Yeah she's doomed."

"Ahh, nothing like a nice bubble bath in a pit of hot boiling lava." A creature said.

Another creature nodded. It looked exactly like the first, but smaller.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before the two.

"Mr. and Mrs. Heatran. I have news." The cloaked figure said.

"Ugh. Phantom. Can't you see we're busy here?" Mr. Heatran groaned.

"... Making out again." Phantom flew farther away.

Mrs. Heatran giggled. "No, silly. Relaxing."

Phantom rolled his single eye. "Whatever. I just want to warn you that a mysterious creature has attacked Mt. Coronet and-"

"Yeah yeah. Just get out of here." Mr. Heatran waved a hand and tickled his wife, who giggled.

Phantom sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, he vanished.

Mr. Heatran sighed. "Can't we get some time alone... Wait. What is that?"

The lava had started to bubble. Suddenly, a huge beast emerged, lava dripping off its massive body. It lifted its head up and roared before lunging at Mrs. Heatran.

"Shouldn't we help?" Nina asked Leo.

Ria was taking a beating, her attacks use less.

"Fine. I hoped that he would go easy on her. I guess Ria just sucks." Leo opened his mouth and fired a jet of water at the Snover when Ria tackled him again.

When the Eevee opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the Snover knocked out.

"Wha... Wha... What just..." She stumbled and ran into a large rock.

Leo dashed towards the small fox and gave her a hug.

"You did it, Ria! You showed that tree!" He cried.

Ria was blushing, fumbling for the right words. Her blush soon disappeared when her body was encased in a glowing icy blue light.

Leo dropped her. "What the- Is she? Wait, what? How?" He stumbled for the right words as she watched Ria's form changed.

Lian and Nina walked over to the two. The Snover was already rewarded and on his way.

Finally, the glow stopped. And in Ria the Eevee's place stood a very confused and still blushing Glaceon.

"OH MY GROUDON RIA, YOU'RE EXTREMELY HOT NOW." Leo yelled, hugging the newly evolved pokemon.

She blushed even redder.

Lian and Nina sighed. "I feel bad for Ria. She has no idea who she's falling in love with."

"THERE THEY ALL. THE CREEPS WHO LAUGHED AT ME FOR BEING PINK."

"GET 'EM."

The four pokemon turned to see the pink Weavile and his horde of Sneasel looking very angry.

"AGH. RUN." Leo grabbed Ria's paw and started sprinting away, Lian and Nina following close behind. But Ria stayed.

"You moron! Run!" Nina called, still trying to get away.

Ria remained still. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Icy energy swirled around it, and soon she was shooting off several ice shards at her attackers.

The Sneasel and Weavile stopped their charging as the Ice Shard attack met its mark.

"Wait! Don't go any further." The Weavile called.

Leo, Lian, and Nina stopped in thier tracks. "Why?" Lian demanded. He ran back to Ria and the Sneasel.

"Someone is at Lake Acuity. They've taken control of the place. And they attack anyone that they do not approve. That's how we lost our home." Weavile explained.

"So why did you attack us, exactly." Nina looked like she was doubting the whole thing.

"Well. I wanted to see if you were really the people we thought you were." The Weavile said.

"SAY WHAT?" The trio of pokemon cried out.

"It's true, you three have become quite popular. ... Well... The five of you... I don't know where the other two are." A Sneasel looked around for the two pokemon he was talking about.

"They went their own way." Lian explained sourly.

"... Oh. Well anyway." The Weavile continued. "My name is Weavile. And these are my Sneasel."

"LAME NAME." Leo shouted.

Weavile shot him a glare. "And well... We were hoping that you might be able to help us out with the Lake Acuity problem."

Leo yawned. "Not like we have anything better to do. Lead the way."

Ria looked up at Leo. "Wh- What about me?"

"You're coming too, obviously." Leo snorted and began truding through the snow.

About an hour later, the group were hiding behind some trees and staring at the frigid Lake Acuity.

"So, Uxie's here. And... Who are we looking for?" Leo hissed.

"Tucker. He's an Empoleon and he leads a pack of Piplup and Prinplup with his mate, Alexandra." A Sneasel whispered.

Leo peered at the lake. "That's a crap load of penguins." He declared.

Maybe over a hundred of them were on the shore or in the water. Eating fish and talking.

On top of an icy cliff stood a proud looking Empoleon, clad in icy blue armor.

"That's Tucker. Ruler of Lake Acuity." Weavile said.

"... Isn't Uxie the ruler?" Lian asked.

"He's probably playing cards somewhere." Weavile whispered.

"... Well. Crap then." Leo groaned.


	23. LEGEND On Ice?

"Okay, okay. Does anyone know how to take these guys on?" Leo asked Weavile.

"… Are you thinking we'll be in this fight! Ha! What a moron. Well, good luck to you guys." The ice type replied. He and his Sneasel happily skipped away, leaving four very nervous pokemon, all with one thing on their mind.

Crap. We're doomed.

"I know!" Lian whispered, "We'll use a sneak attack. Okay. Leo, attack from the w- …" Lian paused and twisted around. The sea weasel was no where to be seen.

He sighed. "He just randomly charged, didn't he?"

Ria and Nina nodded.

"DIE, PENGUINS, DIE." Leo yelled as he charged onto the snowy banks of Lake Acuity. He encased himself in water and leapt off the ground, colliding with Tucker, the ruler of the penguin tribe.

He was tossed into the water like a twig.

Said twig emerged from the water. "What the heck! This crap water is freezing!" Leo wrapped his arms around him and shivered. "How do you guys even bother to swim in this?"

Nina groaned and slapped herself.

"We are doomed." Lian declared. The others agreed without a second thought.

"Well, we can atleast try to beat them. Lian knows Leaf Blade, and my Wake Up Slap could take down Tucker." Nina whispered. "We might as well step in."

Lian's arm blades started to glow. "Very well. Ria, stay back."

The Glaceon pressed her ears against her skull and stepped back.

Without another word, the three pokemon began fighting.

Several young Piplup took shelter in a cave while the older ones fought.

Lian stuck two Piplups with his Leaf Blade, twirling around and kicking a Prinplup who was about ot use Metal Claw. And Empoleon charged at him. Lian glared at the penguin before disappearing and reappearing behind him. He pulled back his arm blade and slammed it into the Empoleon's head, knocking it out.

Lian blinked. "Woah. Since when did I know Brick Break?"

Nina fought her way through the diminishing crowd to get to Leo, who was fighting Tucker.

"Leo!" She called out, "I'll take him, get the others."

The Floatzel shot her a glare, but dodged the Empoleon's Aqua Jet, leaping into the frigid water.

Nina floated over to the ice cliff where the two had battled.

"Your friends are annoying." Tuck said.

"Yes. Yes they are." Nina agreed.

Leo struck a Prinplup with his ironized tails, firing a Water Gun at the Piplup who was coming at him. A sweep of his tails, and a ray of stars knocked out the two. He smirked at Lian.

"Haven't had this much fun in a while."

"Shut up and fight." Lian snapped and Slashed a Prinplup.

Leo rolled his eyes and rammed himself into a Empoleon.

Nina, however, was not having that kind of luck.

Tucker was blocking her attacks like he was sleeping. Another Hydro Pump connected to the duo type's side. She gasped and countered with an Ice Beam, which was easily dodged.

At that moment, Leo had some time to snap his head up and look at the Froslass. He cried out as he saw her be defeated. Before he could reach her, he was hit by a volley of Bubblebeams that came from the remaining penguins, mostly Empoleon and Prinplup.

"Lian!"

"I know!" The Gallade grunted as his Leaf Blade connected with a Prinplup. "But I'm kinda busy right now!"

Leo groaned. There was no way that they could reach Nina. That is...

Unless a certain Glaceon helped out.

And that certain Glaceon was currently cowering in fear behind a tree.

Great.

Yeah, they're screwed.

Ria shook her head. "Come on, Ria. Snap out of it." But she couldn't stop shaking.

Suddenly, she felt her fur freeze up. She looked down to see her body doing its natural defense, freezing her fur into sharp quills. She gasped and shook herself.

"Okay, Ria. Prepare for battle." The Glaceon peered over to see Tucker leap off the ice cliff and join his diminishing army.

She glared as she watched Leo get hit by a Hydro Pump. Ria felt her body tensed up. Without another thought, the Glaceon dashed out of her hiding spot, completely cased in blue and white energy. She slammed her small body into Tucker's side. Tucker let out a gasp and went flying, colliding with an iceberg. The iceberg fell into bits and fell into the water, Tucker with it.

The remaining penguins, five Empoleon, stared at the iceberg's remains then Ria. Without a word they dragged their comrades and hid in a cave.

"... Ohsnap." Was all that Leo could manage.

Nina came to, rubbing her head. "Urgh... Did we... win?" She glanced down to see no more penguins. "Guess so."

The Froslass floated over to the three pokemon. "What happened to Tucker?"

The Empoleon emerged from the water, bruised. "Ugh. I guess... We're not fit to rule this place."

His followers emerged from the cave and gathered around.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLEEPOVER." A very enraged voice yelled.

The entire horde turned to see an Uxie holding a teddiursa bear in pajamas.

Leo giggled and was hit by a Thunderbolt.

Tendrils of smoke came off of his blackened body.

"UGH. What are you doing?" The sprite asked, pointing at Tucker.

"Well, sir. We decided to take over since you... Never do anything." His voice became quieter.

"Wait. You were trying to help? Then why did Weavile..." Nina couldn't finish her sentence before said Weavile appeared. He didn't look very happy either.

"WHAT IS GOING ON." Weavile snapped.

"Oh! So it was you who sent these guys after me." Tucker yelled. "Thanks to you, they defeated my flock."

"Well, you're not fit to lead."

"What can you do!?"

"Well I can-"

Uxie yawned. "How about you both take over!"

"NO!" Weavile, Tucker, and thier groups yelled in unison.

Ria growled, taking a step forward. "Enough. I think that a woman needs to take charge."

Nina gave Lian and Leo a glare.

"Anyway. I think I should rule." Ria said.

"... WHAT?" Weavile cried.

"Enough. She's hot. How about we all rule." Tucker crossed his arms, indicating that that was final.

"Hold up. This is my lake, what makes you think that you can-" Uxie started to say.

"OH SHUT UP." Leo snapped, earning him a few glances. "You know what! Sandy and Salty were right! You legendaries don't give a crap what happens! All you ever do is sit around and do crap! Leaving us." He paused to wave a hand at the group of pokemon. "To try and stop this thing thats going to happen. And we don't even know what it is. We travelled all the way here just to tell you that Mesprit attacked us! Except she was all... I don't know."

"... Wait... Mesprit... Has been at a sleepover this whole time... How could she have." Uxie crossed his arms. "What... Happened. How could Mesprit be in two places at once..."

"Because that was a different Mesprit." Something answered.

Before everyone's eyes, Phantom appeared, clad in his usual gray cloak and scythe. "Everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Heatran have been attacked by Groudon." He announced.

"Groudon! But... But he's... With Kyroge on a date." Uxie stuttered.

This earned a few giggles from the crowd.

"I know. Uxie, get all the legendaries together. Leo, Lian, Nina. You need to head to Stark Mountain, now!" Phantom ordered.

"Okay! Wait. Where's Stark Mountain." Leo raised a brow.

"On an island, East of here." Lian answered.

"Wait, what about us?" Weavile cried.

Phantom glanced at them. "... Look over Lake Acuity in case anything bad happens. ... Too be honest, I don't think Uxie could do a better job."

Ria blinked. "W-wait! I just got here and- and... I don't wanna stay. I wanna go with Leo!"

The ghost stared at the Glaceon. "Oh, trust me. I can sense that you're going to become a big part in this diasater. Good luck."

With that, he disappeared.

Uxie flew back in the cave, and Leo, Lian and Nina waved their goodbyes before taking off, leaving the ice and water pokemon to resume business.

Ria stared sadly as she watched him glows. Her eyes flashed for a bit, and her eyes saw the trio on a mountaintop, bloody and bruised. A giant creature emerged from the clouds and- Ria blinked, the vision disappeared. She glanced both ways. Shaking her fur, she turned to join her new group of friends.

The trio dashed through the crowd of people that was starting to form.

"There it is! I see water." Leo cried over his shoulder.

The pokemon soon stopped on the bank and watchered the water slurp on the shore. The sea was in the distance, and Stark Mountain behind it.

Their smiles quickly faded.

"How the heck are we supposed to get over there." Nina moaned.

"Golly! Thought you'd never ask!"

And a Wailord appeared out of the water, grinning ear to... Well. You get it.

"OHMYGROUDON, LOUIS." Leo lept and gave the Wailord a hug on his giant mouth.

"Shucks! Need a lift?" Louis asked.

Lian and Nina smirked and stepped on the Wailord's back.

"To Stark Mountain!" Leo punched a fist in the air.

"Golly! Okay. Bye Ma!" Louis waved to the Wailord not that far away. She waved as well and dove underwater.

"So, ya finally evolved?" The water type asked.

Lian and Nina proudly nodded.

Louis grinned and swam his way into the sea.

"Shucks, Stark Mountain sure is far away. What brings you there?" He asked.

"Well, there's been an incident." Lian started to say. "You see..."

A few days later, Ria and the other new guardians of Lake Acuity were eating their dinner.

Suddenly, an earthquake rumbled through the area. They sat up, glancing around nervously.

A roar echoed through the lake, and a massive creature emerged.

Before anyone could say a word, its fist connected with the ground, and a huge explosion rang through the area.

When the smoke cleared, not a single pokemon was found in the dent made in the earth.


	24. Great a Rookie Team

"I'm so b-"

"Don't even start, Leo." Nina snapped and crossed her arms.

Leo groaned and flopped down on top of Louis. "We're never going to get there. Where are we anyway?"

Louis turned his head around. "Golly. I think Veilstone City's in the distance." He pointed a fin at the distance buildings.

"Wait. I think I see land." Lian stood up and peered at the horizon. Leo shot up and stared.

"OH MY GROUDON. LAND! LAND HO LAND-AUGH." Nina had pushed him in the water.

Louis stared at the sea weasel who had emerged from the water, looking very angry.

"Swim faster, Louis. Don't look back." Lian ordered.

The Wailord blinked. He picked up the pace, leaving the poor Floatzel behind to try and catch up.

"Are you sure we should be doing this." Sandy asked as he worriedly looked behind him.

"Yes. Now let's go." Salty hissed.

It was early morning, most creatures were still asleep by now, and the three Buizel were planning their escape.

"But... But we don't know where to find Leo and the others." Blanca murmered.

"Ah, we'll find them. Now lets hurry up before the guards wake up." Salty said.

The three Buizel slinked passed the sleeping pokemon and dashed into the forest taking the same path that Leo had taken when he first left.

...

And started this whole stupid thing.

"Urgh." Ria blinked her eyes opened. The first thing you noticed is the fact that the air around her was no longer frigid. Oh. And the fact that she couldn't lift a limb without searing pain.

She flinched as she stood up. The Glaceon tried to think about what exactly had happened. Hm. Something had attacked and carried them away. Maybe she was blown back... But how far away could she be from home.

She turned to see windmills in the different.

Well.

So much for going back home.

"Ha! I told you it would work!" A Pachirisu wearing a blue cape said.

A green striped one wearing gloves sighed. "We've been away from home for hours... Are we even near a town."

"I think we're near the Valley Windworks." The blue caped squirrel said.

"Well, Thunderstreak, I think you're OHMYGROUDON! WINDMILLS. LET'S GO OVER THERE. CAN WE? CANWECANWECANEWE?" A red striped Pachirisu started leaping around.

The one called Thunderstreak sighed. "I can't believe we are all cousins."

"WHAT?" The trio of pokemon cried in unison.

"Golly, I said I'm going to Hoenn." Louis said.

"But... We just met up." Leo clung onto the whale's face.

"Well yeah but... Golly. This is hard enough. We'll meet again, right?" Louis sighed.

A few minutes later, he had turned around to leave the trio alone.

"Stark Mountain." Lian whispered.

"Where Groudon resides." Nina said.

"AND WHERE WE'LL KICK IT'S SORRY TAIL. LET'S GO." Leo dashed forward.

The other two shook their heads and followed.

The sun had risen by the time the trio of Buizel had finally passed through the forest and into a clearing.

"Yes! We're a step closer to finding Leo! To Snowpoint!" Salty cried and dragged the others behind him as he ran forward.

He crashed into a Glaceon.

"Oof." Salty groaned and rubbed his head. He blushed as he saw the Eevee evolution shaking her head.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry." Salty was at his feet. "I... Didn't see you there."

The ice type smiled. "Oh, no. It's okay. I'm Ria. Who are you?"

"I'm-"

"He's Salty. I'm Sandy, and this is Blanca." Sandy interuppted.

Ria tilted her head. "Hm. You sound familar." Her eyes brightened. "Ah! Do you happen to know Leo?"

The Buizel recoiled. "Yeah! We were just going after him and-" Sandy started to say.

But Ria cut him off. "He's in Stark Mountain."

"STARK MOUNTAIN?" They cried.

Ria nodded. "I met up with them in Snowpoint not that long ago but..." She raised her head and watched the clouds. "Something attacked me and..."

It was Salty who interuppted her thoughts. "How about you come with us!"

The Glaceon blinked. "Well... I don't have anywhere to go so... Okay."

The other two had to restrain Salty from giving Ria a hug on the spot.

"So... Where do you wanna g-" Sandy was caught off by some screaming.

"HYAAAHH." The blue cloaked and spiky haired Pachirisu known as Thunderstreak glided into the group...

And tripped over his cape.

"Gyaah!" He fell facefirst into the dirt.

"Ugh... Lucky... Did you touch me again?" He groaned.

Ria and the Buizel looked disgusted.

The green striped Pachirisu, Lucky, ran up to him and helped him up. "No, moron. I'm wearing gloves. It was your clumsiness."

Finally, the red striped one appeared. "YAYAYAYAYAY." He squeaked. "Frrrieeennndsss buddies! Amigos! HOLA. COMA ESTAS."

He was given a spank and he fell to the ground, twitching.

"Sorry. My name's Lucky. These are my cousins Thunderstreak and... Pepirisu." Lucky glanced down at the now foaming squirrel. "Uh. We were going to be in a movie in Jubilife but we... Ran away." She shot Thunderstreak a glare.

By now, the four pokemon had retreated as far away as possible.

"Uh... So are... You guys... Travelling?" Lucky asked.

They nodded and hugged eachother, scared.

"... Mind if we tag along?" Lucky continued.

"N-" Salty started to say.

"Oh sure, why not." Blanca said nervously after kneeing Salty in the side. She whispered in his ear, "We need all the help we can get."

Later, the group had settled down to talk about thier pasts and exchange stories. And also eat. You have to eat.

"So, you saw Leo and his friends?" Sandy asked.

Ria nodded. "On Coronet Mountain... And ... Phantom said something about it... I think we should go there next."

Salty glanced towards the direction of the mountain. You could faintly see it. "Well. If it means that Leo'll be there... Good enough! To Coronet Mountain!" He lept to his feet, charged.

"OHMYGROUDON CORONET MOUNTAIN. EEEKK. I'M SO EXCITED I COULD JUST JUST JUSTJUST EE-" Pepirisu was caught off by a thwack to the side.

Thunderstreak shrugged. "You get used to it."

"... Is that a desert?" Lian asked as he shielded his eyes from the sunlight and peered into the distance.

"Yeah. There's a desert near Stark Mountain." Nina said. "And we'll have to pass through it."

Leo groaned.

The Froslass shot him a glare. "HEY. I'm an ice type. I'll be much worse off than you two."

The trio were coming to the edge of the forest and the desert became closer and closer.

Leo moaned as his foot touched sand. "Ugh. I think we're in the desert."

Lian sighed. "Best we get this over with."

So the trio began their quest through the desert.

...

Yeah. Something bad is bound to happen.

"Hey, Wanizame. Is that?"

"Yeah... Yeah it is!"

Two pokemon dashed forward to great the already tired group of pokemon.

Leo glanced up and groaned. "Urgh. Is that an illusion, or is that Wanizame and Rhino."

Nina shrugged and collasped on the ground, Lian and Leo soon following.

The Rhyperior and Garchomp quickly met up with the three, prodding them.

"Hey guys... What's wrong."

"So hot..." Leo stood up shakily. "How do you guys stand it?"

"They're used to the desert, Leo." Lian answered. He was already at his feet.

"Well, I didn't doubt I wouldn't see you here. You guys are always meeting up with us." Rhino said.

"Yeah... He's a stalker, alright." Nina grumbled.

Wanizame raised a brow. "What's with her?"

Leo lifted her onto his back so that he was piggybacking her. "It's the heat... And this is a good chance for me to hold her."

Nina still had the strength to slap him on the back of his head.

"Urgh." Leo grumbled, "Let's just get to Stark Mountain. We'll explain what the heck is going on on the way."

The young man wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Hmph. Three hours and no l- Omi Groudon! Is that a Kabuto fossil!?" He screeched high pitched... Like a giddy schoolgirl.

His pokemon, an Aerodactyl and a Bronzor stared at him as he shrunk down to chibi size and held up a sign that had "Success" written on it. He started to dance around.

The Aerodactyl touched the Kabuto fossil.

...

It crumbled.

The trainer stopped and grew back to normal size, staring.

"Nice Orville." The Bronzor whispered.

"Shutup, Machu Picchu." The Aerodactyl hissed.


	25. Great a Death Wish

"So, a Groudon attacked the two Heatrans?" Wanizame asked.

"Yep," Lian replied.

"And now we're heading to that same Stark Mountain."

"Yep."

"And we're going to face Groudon?"

"Yep."

"Who just took out two legendaries?"

"Yep."

"... And we're totally screwed."

"Yep."

Wanizame groaned.

"Urgh. Does anyone see the mountain?" Nina was slurring her words.

"I think I do- ... No. It's a mirage." Leo squinted in the distance as the mountain disappeared.

"Hey... What's that?" Rhino pointed in a direction where a figure lay.

"I dunno." Leo groaned. "So tired..."

"It's a guy!" Lian dashed forward, prodding the human's body.

"Urf... Fossils... Fossils." It grumbled.

"... Uh." Lian kicked the body.

Leo ran over to the Gallade. "Ooh! Let me try."

The two kicked the body for the next two minutes.

Until the Aerodactyl swooped down.

"HEY. WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO IWARK?"

"Kicking him." Leo replied.

He was then slapped by the monster's wing.

A Bronzor floated over and prodded his trainer. "Iwarky. Wakey wakey…"

"HUR? Whuh? Who? When? Where? WHY?" He shot up to his feet and shook his head.

The others stared blankly at him.

"Hm. The last think I remember is… … Nothing. Orville, Machu, do you remember anything?"

The Aerodactyl and Bronzor shook their heads.

Nina blinked as she thought she heard something snapping in the distance. Grumbling, she reminded herself that she could be considered drunk in her state.

"Well whatever." Orville the Aerodactyl turned to face the other five pokemon. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? KICKING MY TRAINER?"

Leo growled. "Oh? OH. WELL. ONE, HE WAS OUT COLD. AND TWO, IT'S FUN TO DO."

"Fun? FUN?" Machu growled.

Nina sighed and slumped in her seat on Leo's back. This happened every day, it seemed.

"Hey, hey!" A Vibrava smirked as he watched the pokemon fight.

"Heh, heh. Boss. Is this the guy you fought earlier?" Another one whispered.

"Yeah yeah, Flygo. He the one?" A third one asked.

A Flygon snapped his fingers. He sport glasses over his eyes and the red lens and a leather jacket. "Sure is, yo. Let's take 'em out now."

"Hey!"

"Heh."

"Yeah, baby."

"… Did Lola just say baby, hey?" One said.

"… Heh. She did, Carlos."

"Yo, quit joking around." Flygo ordered.

"Yes boss." The three Vibrava said in unison.

"Well, I outta…" Orville growled.

"Woah, woah. There's a girl on their team. We can't attack." Machu said.

Orville stared at his partner. "W-wha? Since when did you listen to that crap?"

"SINCE I FOUND OUT THAT I WAS A GIRL." Machu yelled.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!?" Everyone, even Orville cried in unison.

"… What exactly is going on?" Iwark asked.

"… You know. Screw it. Let's go." Leo walked pass the trio.

"Go where?" Orville asked.

"Stark mountain." Wanizame plainly replied.

"STARK MOUNTAIN?" Orville and Machu ran ( or floated ) in front of them.

"You can't. THERE'S THIS HUGE THING IN THERE." Machu swirled around.

"Yeah well, we've dealt with huge things." Lian said and shoved them out of his way.

"… HEYWAIT. YOU GUYS ARE ON TV." Iwark screeched suddenly. He then started to dance around Leo, Lian, and Nina.

"… Yeah… Let's get out of-"Leo was caught of by the appearance of three figures.

"NOT SO FAST, YO." One said.

"Huh wha who?" Leo stared at them. "Is this another one of those dumb mirages?"

"No, hey. This ain't no mirage, hey, hey." A smaller figure snickered. They flew forward and appeared before the two. Three Vibrava and a Flygon dresses in a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Yeah, yeah. Prepare to be pummeled. The name's Lola." One Vibrava said.

"Are you a showgirl?" Leo asked.

Nina slapped him.

"Hey, they call me Carlos." Another one chirped.

"Heh, I'm Pablo." The final Vibrava snickered.

"And I'm Flygo, yo." The Flygon finished.

"… Why do you say hey, heh, yeah, and yo?" Lian asked.

"Heh, don't mock our speech." Pablo hissed.

"Sandstorm now, yo." Flygo ordered.

"Hey, aren't you the guys that attacked us?" Iwark started say.

Before he could get another word out, a Sandstorm brewed and blinded everyone. They could faintly see Flygo and his crew flapping their wings to cause the dust that was stirring up. Iwark put an arm over his eyes to block the sand as the wind rustled through his dirty blonde hair. Lian, Leo, and Nina did the same. Wanizame and Rhino were the only two not to be affected by the storm. Orville cracked his eyes opened and flapped his wings. The wind stopped the Sandstorm and cleared it so that they could clearly see their opponents.

"Nina's ice attacks can help us!" Rhino told Leo.

"Hungh…"

"… Never mind then!"

"Hey, Rhino, are we officially screwed?" Lian asked.

"Yep," the Rhyperior replied.

"Okay, Orville! Giga Impact." Iwark ordered.

"So the guy finally decides to help." Lian grumbled, but cleared the way as the Aerodactyl began to take flight.

"Yo, Dragon Rush everyone!" Flygo snapped his fingers and his three followers glowed blue as they, too, took flight.

When Orville had flown upwards he began to make his descend and he was surrounded by a purple and yellow aura. Flygo, Lola, Carlos, and Pablo were coated in a blue and fiery energy as they aimed to collide with Orville.

And of course, the field exploded.

How great are explosions?

I, personally, love them. But some people think otherwise.

ANYWAYS.

The smoke cleared and three Vibrava and one Flygon were knocked out. Orville smirked and returned to his trainer.

Leo sighed. "Okay, now that that's out of the-"

"YO! WE AIN'T FINISHED HERE YET." Flygo cried.

"Well. Crap." Groaned Lian.

"Hey! Weren't we supposed to be going to Stark Mountain guys?" Iwark suddenly said, "Isn't there a treasure there."

"TREASURE?" All pokemon cried in unison.

"SCREW GROUDON. LET'S GO GET SOME TREASURE." Leo yelled.

"Yo! Count us in." Flygo called.

"I don't see why not." Lian shrugged.

"Hungh." Nina grumbled.

"Okay then. I guess this is a huge expedition." Machu mumbled.

"Whoot! So you're all coming? Now we can all go to Stark Mountain as a group! Without all the killing." Iwark spun on his feet and ran forward. "To Stark Mountain!"

"TO STARK MOUNTAIN." The others yelled and caught up with them.

…

I don't know why, but something tells me either something extremely bad or something extremely stupid is going happen.

That's what always happens, after all.

"Salty, I think we're lost ." Ria said.

"Nonsense!" The Buizel growled. "I know exactly where we're going!"

"No where." Thunderstreak grumbled.

"I think this is so so so so so ssoo exciting! YAYYAYAY." Pepirisu giggled.

"He's on drugs." Sandy declared.

"I think he was born this way." Lucky stared at her cousin.

"I think that we're going to die." Blanca sighed.

"Oh come on, Blanca. These mountains aren't as bad as Coronet. I can still see it." Salty "reassured."

The pink striped Buizel shook her head.

"If Leo can get through this, so can we." Sandy declared.

"Or we can't and we're going to fall off the mountain and die." Thunderstreak sighed.

"YAY. DYING IS FUN."

"PEPIRISU GIVE IT A REST." Lucky yelled.

"Hey! It's the end of the desert REJOICE." Iwark yelled and picked up the pace.

Within a few minutes, the temperture started to drop and the desert fell farther behind them. Nina sighed and leaped off Leo's back. ... Despite his whining, of course.

"Yeah! There's Stark Mountain. I can even see a path." Lola pointed out.

"All we have to do is go through these fields and we'll be there." Iwark told them.

"... Wait a minute. Why is it that there's almost a dozen pokemon and one human travelling together? Why don't people give us looks. WHY ISN'T ANYONE FINDING THIS WHOLE THING WIERD. WE'RE ALWAYS IN A HUGE GROUP AND IT IS WIERD AT ALL." Leo cried.

"LEO. You're a Floatzel who loves everyone woman he sees. You have a short attention span and you left the only place that gives you food to become stronger. I'm a shiny and white Froslass, and Lian here lost his helmet because scientists ripped it off. And now he's wearing an army helmet." Nina growled.

"You're right. This whole thing is wierd." Lian agreed.

"... WHOSE MIND DID WE COME OUT OF?" Leo screeched.

Meanwhile, the author does business.

"AGHH! MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE." Someone screamed.

"Heheheh."

"Well let's just get started and keep this thing from blowing the world up." Rhino said.

"Hey, let's go then. I want some treasure." Carlos chirped.

"Anyone else here think that we're going to be killed when we set foot in the mountain?" Machu stared at Stark Mountain.

"Yep." Lian trotted passed her.

"Anyone care?" Orville grumbled.

"Nope." Leo simply replied. He held his head up high as he took the lead.

And tripped over a rock.


	26. Hot n' Sizzly

"Let us go!" Mrs. Heatran ordered.

The massive beast roared with laughter. "Or what?" His voice echoed in the cave. "You're going to hurt me?"

"… Yes!" Mr. Heatran growled.

The beast only laughed more. "Such pitiful creatures. You really think you can take me on!?"

"No, not really. But we can pretend we think we can." Mrs. Heatran admitted.

She only got more laughter of the beast. "Silence now." He ordered. With one swipe of his mammoth claw, he severed the rope that kept the two legendaries above the lava. They fell into the huge pit and sank downwards.

"Too easy." The beast smirked and submerged himself in the lava as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's amazing how treasure can pull everyone together." Nina grumbled.

"Hey! Are you a trainer?" Someone shouted.

Iwark looked towards the direction of the voice. "Uh… Yeah?"

"WOW. That's a crap load of pokemon you got there!" The trainer continued. "Wanna trade?"

The wild pokemon stared at him. Leo fired a water gun at his face.

"They're uh. My… Cousins?" Iwark explained.

"Grr. Well fine then! I challenge you to a battle!" The trainer grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

Lian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ooh big surprise. What could it possibly be?"

"GO TYRANITAR." With a click of a button, a huge dragon like beast appeared, towering over the group.

"… Uh…" Leo stared blankly at his opponent.

"We should run and scream now, shouldn't we?" Wanizame sighed.

"Mhm." Rhino nodded.

"RUN, IMBECILES, RUN!" The Tyranitar cried.

And that's exactly what they did.

They ran until after they had lost sight of the Tyranitar. And they kept on running. Before they knew it, they were at the base of the mountain, half conscious.

"I… I think we're… Here…Yo." Flygo huffed.

"… Iwark's… Passed out." Orville wheezed.

"Oh! Oh! I know what to do!" Leo piped up. He ran over and kicked Iwark.

Nina slapped him. "Just use a water attack on him to wake him up."

"Ow… Fine." He inhaled and gently squirted on Iwark's face.

He leapt to his feet. "HUH. WHAT HAPPEN- Ew. Why is there water… Did someone pee on me?"

The others blinked.

"Yeah, we should just go into the mountain." Lola suggested.

They all agreed without hesitation.

So our explorers trotted up the mountain path. There weren't man obstacles since a smart person had carved a perfect path in the mountain. In fact, Nina only pushed Leo off once! After about one hour, Flygo reached the… Reached the…

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE. WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FLY US UP!?" Leo yelled as he reached the peak.

Flygo merely shrugged.

"Hey guys, look. An entrance!" Rhino pointed out.

Sure enough, there was a cave that led into Stark Mountain. Relieved, the pokemon walked inside of it.

"Ugh. It's humid in here." Nina groaned.

Iwark blinked. "Oh wait. You're an Ice Type so…" He reached into his backpack and pulled out an icepack, handing it to the Froslass. "This'll help."

Nina smiled and placed the ice on her head, sighing contently.

Leo punched Iwark when Nina wasn't looking.

At that moment, a singed Golbat screeched and flew over head. "Owowowowowowwww! Don't go in there, man. There's this huge flaming thing and. YOWCH." He flew upwards and disappeared in a crack.

"… Should we be scared?" Machu asked Nina.

"WHOOT. SOMETHING TO KILL." Leo yelled and charged in the direction the singed Golbat flew out of.

"… Hey, How's he still alive?" Carlos whispered.

"… How come I haven't killed him yet?" Nina asked herself.

"YOU. FLOATZEL. YOU DARE DISTURB MY CAVERN?" A voice boomed.

"Yeah." Leo's voice replied.

The others were glancing and trying to find out where the voices were coming from.

"THEN YOU SHALL P- OW! What the heck? Did you just pee on me?"

"It was a water gun, idiot."

"I SHALL STILL KILL Y- AAAAHH" CRASH.

"Shoot. IF YOU'RE DEAD, DON'T SAY ANYTHING." Leo called down.

"…"

"Yeah he's dead."

The Floatzel appeared, dragging a Staraptor behind him.

"… He fell." Leo tried to explain.

"Ow. I think I… Broke m' wing." It groaned.

"Only one way to find out." Leo kicked the Staraptor's wing. He let out a screech of pain.

Nina slapped him. "Here." She blew softly on the Staraptor's wing. Cool air enveloped him.

"Ahh… Thanks, beautiful."

Leo shot him a glare.

"M' names' Bird of Prey. Or Bird, if you will. I'ma Staraptor, as you can see. Thing is, I'm not a normal one. I wanted to keep people out of here since Groudon showed up…"

Lian raised a brow. "Not normal, what do you mean?"

Bird stood up and flexed his wing. "Ah, no. It was just dislocated. I can fly now. Anyway, allow me to show you what I can do." Bird lifted up both of his wings and…

Set himself on fire.

Everyone gasped.

"FRIED CHICKEN." Leo shouted with glee.

Nina slapped him.

"I'm fine. I'm a Phoenix Staraptor, that's all."

"Sure, it's not unnatural or anything, heh." Pablo grumbled.

"Well, anyway. I need you to leave." Bird ordered.

"No way, man. We're here to take Groudon down." Leo declared and held his head up proudly.

Bird set out his flames and peered at the Floatzel more closely. "Hey… No way." He glanced at Lian and Nina. "Y- you're that kid! That kid that everyone's talking about. Oh my Groudon! I'm so s-"

"Yeah yeah." Leo waved a paw. "Speaking of Groudon, mind TAKING US TO HIM SO WE CAN KILL HIM?"

Bird blinked. "Uh… Sure. Come with me." He flapped his wings and took off, gliding down a path. The others glanced at each other with worry in their eyes, but followed him anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAYAYAYAYAY! Mt. Coronet! Mt. Coronet!" Pepirisu skipped around.

The other inexperienced group smiled as they looked up at the mountain.

"Finally." Sandy grumbled.

"Let's get a move on, everyone." Salty ordered.

The group cheered and walked into the cave to began their long trek up the mountain.

Ria's eyes flashed for a moment. Suddenly, her vision clouded and a single voice rang through her head. "YOU!" It yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO ME-" The voice disappeared. Ria shook her head. It was the second time that thing happened. She shook her head and ran to catch up with the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The creature sunk into lava, snarling. "Eh. Who the heck is intruding this stupid place. I thought that that bird was keeping everyone away after I beat him up."

He smiled to himself. "No matter… I can always eat them. I need a snack."

A smaller head emerged from the lava. "Let us go!" Mr. Heatran snapped.

The massive beast sighed and pushed the Heatran under the lava. "Tsk tsk. I told you to stay under there."

The group finally reached a clearing. A pit of lava boiled at the bottom of the hole. There was a path going around it and an entrance on the other side.

"That's where the treasure must be." Iwark said.

The pokemon's eyes sparkled as they took a step forward.

FREAKING HUGE MISTAKE.

"ALRIGHT, WHO IS IT NOW." A voice echoed in the area.

The lava bubbled and a huge read beast emerged.

He was coated in huge red plates, spikes lining the sides of his body. Red eyes glinted with anger and huge teeth poked out of his mouth. His arms rippled with muscles and were also covered in spikes. He set his head down on the rocky path, steam blowing out of his nostrils.

"WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU." Leo yelled.

"Yes you are." Groudon plainly replied.

"… SO?"

Groudon tilted his head up and roared.

The opening that the group had come out of was soon covered by rocks, Iwark behind it.

"Iwark!" Orville yelled.

"… Lian?" Leo said.

"Yes, Leo."

"I ate your snow cone when we were in Snowpoint."

"OH YOU A-"

"NOW YOU SHALL ALL DIE." Groudon roared.

Well.

CRAP.


	27. GODZILLA!

"It's okay, guys! We have him outnumbered." Machu reassured the others.

Groudon chuckled to himself. "Oh, really."

"YEAH REALLY." Machu snapped. "It's… uh" She paused and counted heads, "IT'S ELEVEN TO ONE."

"Allow me to even the odds then." Groudon said.

"Anyone else here think that something re-" Lian was interrupted by the Groudon grabbing him and all the others in his massive hands. Their struggles were worthless. Groudon's jaw opened, and flames surged forward, forming a symbol. The symbol crashed with the cave's ceiling and soon there was a hole where the ceiling once stood. Groudon leaped through the hole and crashed in a dense forward behind the mountain. Smoke cleared, and eleven pokemon surrounded the Groudon.

"Enough small talk, we kill you now." Leo growled.

"My pleasure." Groudon smiled.

Leo charged forward and leapt off the ground, encasing himself in water. Groudon parted his jaws and the same fire attack was released. Leo's water evaporated, leaving the stunned as he crashed to the ground. Groudon smirked and parted his jaws once more to unleash another attack when a fury of slashes came in contact with his tail. The beast snarled to see Lian slashing away. He lifted up his armored tail and thwacked him away from himself. Just as he whirled around, Flygo and his Vibrava slammed into his face. He barely swayed. Bending down on all fours, Groudon unleashed a shot of mud. The gang gasped as mud went into their eyes, they fell to the ground, blinded. Groudon smirked and pulled both his arms down. They glow brown for a second before he smashed the fallen pokemon with his Ancientpower move. They fainted instantly, coated in bruises.

"That wasn't nice." Rhino growled. "Orville, get them out of there."

The Aerodactyl nodded and flew over to the four fainted pokemon. He grasped them in his talons and gently placed them out of the battles way, behind a tree.

"Okay, Wanizame! Brick Break combo!" Rhino ordered.

The Garchomp flashed a toothy smile and his claws started to glow white, along with Rhino's.

The two partners charged and leapt in to air, ready to smash their claws on top of Groudon's head. Bird was right behind him, covered in the flames and flying at a high speed. The three pokemon slammed into Groudon, enough to make him close his eyes in pain and take a step back. Bird landed neatly next to them.

"Keep up the front attacks, we'll handle the back. Orville, Machu, get the side!" Lian ordered from behind Groudon.

Wanizame, Rhino, and Bird nodded and continued to give Groudon volleys of Aerial Ace, Dragon Rush, and Stone Edge attacks.

Leo winced as he prepared moisture around him. Lian's elbow blades glowed green beside him, and Nina's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, now, Leo!" The Froslass called.

She parted her jaws and let out fury of snow and ice, her newly learned Blizzard attack. Leo let loose wave after wave of Water Pulses. These attacks hit Groudon in the back multiple times, and the beast roared in pain.

Lian stepped back and leaped forward. He slashed the area where his opponent had been hit multiple times with his Leaf Blade attack, before kicking off and dealing a Brick Break to the beast's tail.

He ran back to rejoin Leo and Nina, calling out to the two trained waiting pokemon. "Okay guys, step back! Machu, Orville, now!"

Iwark's pokemon were on the sides of Groudon. Orville's mouth opened and orange energy slowly gathered. Machu started to form a silver ball in her center. At the same time, Orville unleashed his Hyper Beam and Machu let her Gyro Ball loose. They both collided with Groudon's side.

Smoke blasted into the area and clouded everyone's view.

Was Groudon finally defeated?

Was he still standing?

Well.

I GUESS I SHOULD LEAVE A QUICK CLIFFHANGER!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwark ran out of Stark Mountain. He looked down the path to see a huge crowd of people gathered around. Sighing, he charged down the path, yelling.

"There's a huge fight in there! My pokemon are in it."

The crowd looked up and gasped.

"But the entrance is blocked," Iwark continued.

Just then, an earthquake rumbled through the area. Birds took flight and fled.

"What… Just happened?" A man whispered.

"No idea." Iwark replied simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was that same earthquake that knocked Rhino and Wanizame out.

Or Earth Power attack, more like it.

"Heh, so you guys survived it." Groudon said to Leo, Lian, and Nina. The other three had survived thanks to their flying attribute and Levitate ability.

Leo struggled to his feet, groaning.

Bird growled at the beast. "You won't get away with this!" He declared and flew at Groudon.

"Peh. Enough talking from you." Groudon frowned. He waited for the Staraptor to appear at his face before slamming his huge claws into his side. Bird screeched with pain. The next second, electricity burst through his body and exploded. Groudon threw the unconscious and scorched bird into a tree.

Orville had just put Rhino and Wanizame away, only to return and hide Bird as well.

"I don't really think so." Groudon snarled. He charged forward, and his footsteps caused tremors in the ground. His jaws parted, letting loose a stream of flames forming a symbol. The attack collided with Orville, and the Aerodactyl dropped down, unconscious. Groudon blinked as he saw a third pokemon drop as well. It was a Bronzor.

"Heh. So the Bronzor protected her friend. Charming." He kicked them aside, turning to face the final three pokemon.

"At least they're gone. I wanted to face you three the most. After what you did to Mesprit."

"Lian, did I tell you that I ate your snow cone?" Leo whispered.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Lian let out a cry and charged forward. Groudon tilted his head before sparkling for a split second. Before the Gallade could make a hit to the ground type's armored side, it disappeared. Lian had barely enough time to deflect the legendary's incoming Slash attack. He grunted as he was pushed back a bit. The two started to clash. Each of Lian's attacks were futile, the Groudon was too fast. He deflected every Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Fury Cutter, and Brick Break that was thrown at him. Groudon finally kicked Lian down onto his back. He picked him up and tossed him in the air. His arm started glowing while Lian fell.

"Get a load of this!" He roared. "Ancient Power!"

Before anyone could stop him, Groudon slammed his fist into Lian's torso. The Gallade was tossed aside like a rag doll. When he crashed into the earth, a huge crater formed around him. The psychic fighting type grumbled and used the last bit of his strength to pull him out of the crater.

"You… won't… Get… away with… thisss…" He whispered. The Gallade collapsed, fainted.

"LIAN. I'M SORRY I STOLE YOUR SNOW CONE. I'LL GET YOU ANOTHER ONE." Leo called out to his friend.

If the situation was different, Nina would have slapped him. But now, there were two left.

They were screwed from the start, but now, they're just going to die.

"Leo, cover me." Nina called as she dashed forward, icy energy dancing around her body.

Leo nodded and ran behind her. The Froslass floated off the ground and unleashed icy beam after icy beam. Groudon dodged all of them, thanks to his previous Rock Polish move. He stomped the ground, body heating up. He roared and unleashed an eruption of fiery energy. Leo groaned and opened his mouth. His Water Gun hit the fire move. Steam covered the area, but the attack was too powerful. Nina was engulfed in flames and pushed backwards.

"No!" Leo ran over to her and doused out the flames.

Groudon roared with laughter. "Finally. It's only you." He tilted his head up to the sun beaming over head.

Leo prodded Nina, but she groaned.

Leo sighed and turned to face Groudon, he was the last one left. They were screwed before, but now, this is a whole new meaning to screwed. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Groudon was glowing. He seemed to be collecting energy from the sun. Wait… Oh no. Two words.

Oh.

Crap.

"Prepare to taste my Solarbeam, weasel." Groudon laughed. "Any last words?"

"I wish I had a snow cone right now." Leo sighed.

"WELL SO DO I. TAKE THIS. SOOLLLAAARRRRBEEAAAM."

"Crap."

Leo could only shut his eyes as the Groudon unleashed his stored energy. A huge ray of concentrated sunlight hit Leo in the gut. … And it was a grass type move too. The Floatzel's feet left the ground and he was tossed like a rag doll. When the attack disappeared, Leo was hanging… Uh oh. Directly over the lava pit. Leo hung in the air for a second before plunging downward.

…

Groudon just took away my happy for the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ria gasped and blinked her eyes open.

"Ugh. What now?" Sandy asked.

"I… Don't know. I just had this weird vision." The Glaceon tried to explain.

"Well, whatever. Just eat something." Thunderstreak said.

"I'm… Suddenly not hungry." Ria turned her back to the berries and padded in the other direction.

Stupid visions, she thought, why do I get them… They can't possibly be real, right… Please tell me I'm right. Leo can't be dead. He'd never die. Not… Not ever.

Ria held back her tears like a little emo child.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ria was right.

Leo was not dead.

In fact, he was hovering over the mountain, thanks to his twin tails.

"Ha! I told you I wasn't fat, Nina." The Floatzel called downwards.

She, of course, didn't reply.

"Grr… You're one energetic otter." Groudon snarled. "But you're still going down. I'm charging my Solarbeam now!"

Leo smirked. "Uh… I don't… Really think so." Once he was no longer over the lava pit, Leo stopped twirling his tails. He plummeted toward the ground, except, he didn't fall. Leo was surfing on top of a wave.

Groudon growled. "Not so fast! Take this!" He parted his jaws and let loose a second Solarbeam. Leo smirked and leaped into the air, dodging the beam completely.

"Woah now." He chuckled. With a twist of his tails, a Sonicboom attack hit Groudon's chin. He stumbled and Leo's Surf attack hit him dead on. He was pried off the ground and pulled out of the arena, landing in the lake.

"Argh! S-stupid Fl-" The remainder of his words were drowned out as the Groudon sunk beneath the surface.

Leo landed on the ground, twirling on his feet. "You know, I don't really know why I looked up to you. But one things for sure." He spread out his arms. "I'M FREAKING AWESOME AND I STILL WANT A SNOW CONE." Leo then fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Llleeeoooo."

"Urg."

"Leeooo wake up."

"No."

"Wake up."

"Hurghmn…"

"… Leo."

"ALRIGHT I'M AWAKE! GROUDON!" Leo shot up. He found himself surrounded by Wanizame, Rhino, Bird, Flygo and his Vibrava, Orville, Machu, Lian and Nina. And of course, Iwark.

They were in the forest. He found himself lying on a leaf bed, and his whole body stung. "Ow. What happened?"

"You were passed out when Iwark arrived. He tended all your wounds." Orville explained.

"So why do they still hurt?" Leo sighed.

"Because potion stings." Nina said.

"Ow." Leo groaned.

"Oh yeah. The news crew caught the whole battle on tape." Iwark explained.

"I'M FAMOUS." Leo cried. He leapt out of the bed and ran around in circles. So much for being injured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Kaij. You wanna train today?" Alexa asked, putting down her coffee mug.

Kaij sighed, shaking his head. "Potato still doesn't listen to me. Not like Hank does, at least." He smiled and pet the Delcatty. The group were sitting in a restaurant in Hearthome City.

Alexa chuckled and scratched Sapphire's head.

"This just in, battle at Stark Mountain!" The TV said. The entire group glanced at the television. It showed clips of a massive battle.

"Eleven pokemon took on the legendary Groudon yesterday afternoon. A lone Floatzel took down the legendary with his Surf attack."

By now, everyone in the restaurant were crowded around the box.

Sapphire glanced at Hank.

"This is the same Floatzel that appeared in Oreburgh and Snowpoint City." The reporter went on.

Hank smirked at Sapphire. They gave each other a high.. uh. Paw.

The next day, Leo would leave Stark Mountain to go Arceus knows where.

And where was the real Groudon during this whole thing?

Well.

He and Kyroge played Twister.


	28. AGH! THIEVES

"HEY. GET BACK HERE!" A man shook his fist at the passing Pokefood truck. "Darnit."

"Heheheh. Too easy. 'Ey Sanzo! Stop looking out the window and grab a passenger seat, baby!" A long bodied creature called out.

A Lucario sighed and sat down in the seat, putting her seatbelt on. The aura pokemon donned a cape on her backside. She was gray in color with black markings and a white belly. Not to mention golden spikes and red eyes.

"Sanzoku, why are you buckling up, baby?" The other one ask. He was a Furret with black stripes and a bandana tied around his eyes. There were holes in the bandana, and it showed that he, too, had red eyes.

Sanzoku or Sanzo the Lucario sighed. "Thievery... Why is it that you think that you can drive when you have no thumbs?"

Thievery looked down at his paws. "... You don't have any fun. We'll be eating a lot to-"

"GAH. WATCH OUT CLIFF. TURN TUUURRRN."

"CLIFF? Oh yeah! Now to loose the cops."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? STOP THE RIDE, STOP THE RIDE. I WANNA GET OFF!"

Too late. The two thieves were hurtled off the edge, the cop cars stopping in their tracks.

"Uh..." One said.

"... Who wants coffee?" A female cop asked.

All agreed with no hesitation.

Meanwhile, Thievery was being pulled out of the flaming truck by his partner.

"See, Sanz, wasn't that fun?"

"No." She growled. She stepped over to the back of the truck and opened the door, poke food spilling everywhere.

"Okay guys, food for all!" Thievery cried. Crowds of countless pokemon gathered to devour the food.

"Wasn't it worth it?" The Furret asked again.

"It's not shiny." Sanzo growled.

A small Budew waddled up to them, smiling. "Thank you! You two are the best thieves in all of Veilstone."

Thievery smirked. "No way. The best in all of Sinnoh."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I have my own stuff too do. Fossil digging and stuff." Iwark explained.

The entire group was gathered on the outskirts of the resort area. Iwark had returned Orville and Machu Pichu to their pokeballs and placed them in his belt. It was about three days since the victory. On their way back, Flygo and his Vibrava returned to their home in the desert.

"Woah, woah. Where's the treasure." Leo growled at the human.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. There is no treasure; I lied to stop you from fighting." Iwark smirked.

"WHAT?" They all cried.

"Yeah... Uh... Bye!" Iwark dashed off before anyone could pummel him.

Lian crossed his arms and shook his head. "At least the Heatrans are fine. They said that they would go back to business, right?"

Leo sighed. "Whatever crap business they do..."

"What about you three?" Nina asked Wanizame, Rhino, and Bird.

"Eh... Well... We've decided to become bounty hunters." Wanizame tried to explain.

"Bounty hunters? You mean you're going to kill criminals? AWESOME!" Leo smirked.

"Uh no. We're hunting for more of those beasts like Groudon. We'll let you know if we find anything." Bird continued.

With that, the trio turned and walked in the other direction, waving goodbye to the remaining three.

"Eh. So now what. We never found out what exactly happened to Mesprit and Groudon..." Lian plopped to the ground.

"Well, well. You three." A voice said.

Lian jumped to his feet as the other two whirled around. Phantom the ghostly Xatu appeared.

"Thank Arceus!" Leo mumbled. The group had agreed to stop saying "Groudon" after actually meeting it.

"Any news?" Nina asked the messenger.

"... Sadly... Yes." Phantom sighed.

Lian raised a brow. "Why sadly."

"Well... Uh. Sit down."

They obeyed him and looked at their friend with confused eyes.

"The legendaries gathered and discussed what happened. And." He took a deep breath. "The legendaries from the past are here. And that's what Mesprit and Groudon were."

Silence.

"Uhh... druggedbirdysaywhat?" Leo grumbled.

Phantom blinked. "What?"

"Thought so."

Nina slapped him.

"Wait. How the heck did it happen then?" Lian demanded.

"Well... The ancient legendary beasts, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou defeated Dialga and gained access to our world... And now they're uh... Going to... Destroy us all."

"WELL THAT'S JUST FINE AND DANDY." Nina slapped herself in the forehead.

"What exactly are the legendaries going to do about this?" Leo growled.

Phantom put a wing on his chin. "Well... Manaphy and Phione are having a birthday party and Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, and Jirachi are going... Groudon and Kyroge are well... "busy". I think Latias and Latios were going to a Night Club with Shaymin. And Rayquaza's getting a new Rubix cube after the "accident" with a Taillow. The rest just started drawing rainbows and painting their nails."

The pokemon fell silent.

"... The secret life of a legendary." Lian grumbled.

"Well, what are we suppose to do? PICK UP HULA DANCING?" Nina flailed her arms.

"... Yes." Leo whispered.

Nina slapped him.

"Actually. You should go and tell the others about what is going on. They need to know." Phantom suggested.

"Eh. Fair enough. What's the nearest city Lian?" Leo asked.

"... Veilstone City. It's really close to this island. I can see it in the distance."

"Whoo! Veilstone City!" Leo pumped a fist in the air. "You coming Ph-"

The ghost bird had disappeared.

"... Mysterious freak." Leo grumbled.

So the next day, the trio would set for Vei- Wait... How the heck are they going to get there?

...

"HOW THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?" Leo shouted.

That's what I said.

"Uh, Leo. Didn't you say that you could use Surf now?" Lian asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Okay, guys get ready." Leo leapt into the water with a splash. "Get on."

"Uh... There's no way this is going to work." Nina crossed her arms.

That's what she said.

... Uhm.

"Yes it will. Just leap into the water." Leo commanded.

Nina sighed, but leapt into the water, Lian next to her. They surfaced and grabbed hold of Leo's floaty.

"Ready?" Leo asked. They nodded. He spun his tails and began swimming closer to Veilstone City.

Where the best thieves in Veilstone just happened to be.

Oh boy.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sanzo! What do you want to steal today?" Thievery leaped out of the tree that he and Sanzoku shared as a base.

"Something shiny! Yesterday was lame." The Lucario grunted as she swung off her branch and landed on the ground.

"Hm. Let's head to town then." Thievery suggested.

Sanzoku shrugged. She started walking into town, her companion close behind.

As the duo wandered into town, they grabbed money and jewelry without making eye contact. While walking past a park, they overheard a conversation between two old people.

"Did you here about that Floatzel at Stark Mountain?" The woman said.

"Yes! I heard about that. They say that there's a great treasure in that mountain." The other one replied.

Thievery and Sanzo stopped in their tracks.

"I bet they have it with them!" The first woman continued.

"How could you expect pokemon to carry around something so precious?"

Thievery looked at Sanzo with a glint in his eyes. Sanzo returned that same glint.

"We're going to steal from them." Thievery smirked.

"Oh yeah." Sanzo snickered.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ah Veilstone. I remember when I first came here when I was a little Snorunt." Nina mused.

"Enough reminiscing. We need to go and warn some pokemon." Leo grunted and dragged Nina by her arm.

"Hey! Lemme go!"

Lian sighed and shook his head, following them into the city.

"It's them, Sanzoku!" Thievery hissed.

"I know. Let's go pay them a visit." Sanzo whispered.

"Okay, so where to first?" Nina asked.

"Uhm… Excuse me?" A voice said.

The group turned around to see a grey and black Lucario and a black striped Furret.

"We were wondering if we could… Join your team." The Lucario coughed.

The Furret glared at her and leapt onto her shoulder. "What are you doing?" He hissed in her ear.

"I'm joining them so that we can snag the treasure off them when they least expect it." She replied.

Leo scratched his head. "Eh. Don't see why not. We need all the help we can get, spreading this news."

"We'll explain everything while we walk." Lian said.

Sanzo and Thievery gave each other a high … paw behind the trio's backs.

------------------------------------------------------------

". . . Whoa." Sanzo's mouth dropped open.

"Yep." Leo crossed his arms.

They had just finished telling their story to the first group of pokemon. Luckily, they were Staravia and they spread the message through the town. Sanzoku and Thievery listened intently as they explained it.

"So if you're with us, you have a lot more to deal with than you first thought." Nina warned.

The Lucario and Furret glanced at each other, and then shook their heads. "No way! We're with you all the way." Thievery said.

Leo smirked. "I really think it's me that's inspiring these guys."

Nina slapped him.

----------------------------------------

"Urgh…" A passed out Empoleon groaned.

"So, one finally awakens." A voice said.

A huge beast appeared, white in color. Only his feet showed, the rest was in the shadows.

"W-what… Where am I?" The Empoleon demanded.

"How about you shut up and sleep like the rest of your friends." The creature ordered.

The penguin glanced around to see bruised Sneasel, Prinplup, Piplup, and one Weavile scattered across the floor.

He was knocked out before he could say another word.

Yeah.

Crap.


	29. Thieving Villians?

"Okay, that's everyone in Veilstone." Leo slumped down on the ground and sighed.

"Where to now?" asked Sanzo.

Lian shrugged. "Eh… Let's see what the closest place is." He pulled out the Sinnoh map and laid it on the ground before the group.

"We could go to Solaceon…" Lian said, "Or…"

"OH. We go to Sunyshore, then Lake Valor, Pastoria, Solaceon, and finally Hearthome!" Leo suggested.

"Meh. Full circle. Fair enough." Nina shrugged. "What about you?" She stared at Sanzoku and Thievery.

But the two didn't pay attention when they were talking.

"Do you see that Mystic Water, Sanzo! We can grab that off the Floatzel." Thievery had whispered.

"While he's sleeping." Sanzo had hissed back.

When Nina asked her questions, they glanced up, confused.

"Uh… Er… Yeah! That's great." Thievery spat out. Sanzo nudged him, irritated.

Nina merely blinked. "Fine. The sun's setting. Let's get a move on and set up camp in the forest."

They followed the ice type as the two thieves smiled at each other, thinking about their plan.

Later that night, the five pokemon had set up their camp in a clearing near mountains and Lake Valor.

When everyone had finally fallen asleep, Thievery opened one red eye. He nudged his partner, who got up instantly. Carefully, Thievery grabbed the necklace's rope in his teeth and slowly pulled it off of Leo's neck.

He tossed it over to Sanzoku, who quickly caught it and stuck the Mystic Water in a pocket on her cloak. They snickered before curling up and falling asleep.

And the next morning was total chaos, thanks to them.

"WHERE THE HECK IS IT." Leo yelled. It was the first thing that anyone heard, and they all jumped to their feet.

"Where's what?" Lian hissed, rubbing his sore eyes.

"MY FREAKING MYSTIC WATER. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHERE I GOT IT FROM."

"YOU IDIOT. IT WAS FROM THE WHOLE OREBURGH THING." Nina yelled back at the sea weasel. "AND SHUT UP. I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP."

Leo smirked. "Oh, Nina. You don't need to sleep in order to be beautiful."

This time, Nina punched him.

Thievery glanced around, pretending to look for something. "Some wild pokemon probably snagged it while we were asleep."

"Since we're up, can we head for Sunyshore now?" Sanzoku asked.

Leo sighed and packed up their things, trudging in the direction of the town.

Behind his back, Sanzo and Thievery gave each other a wink.

"There it is, Sunyshore." Lian announced. The group had finally arrived in a meadow; Sunyshore's building in the distance.

"Meh." Leo grumbled. He was still sour about losing his Mystic Water that morning.

Nina sighed. "Look, Leo. We can go to the freaking beach after this whole warning thing is done. I bet news is spreading already."

Leo's eyes brightened. "Oh, really? GREAT." He began to leap up and down, much to the rest of the group's dismay.

"HALT. WHO THE HECK GOES THERE?"

The group turned to see a very angry looking Luxray glaring at them and flashing his unnaturally colored eyes.

"Can't see I didn't see that coming." Lian muttered.

"I AM NEON, LEADER OF THE PRIDE THAT ROMES SUNYSHORE." The electric type announced.

Nina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We're not trespassing so get a move on. Oh, and the ancient legendaries are going to kill us all, tell everyone that."

Neon blinked. "Eh. ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"Yes." Leo replied.

He was then hit by a huge Thunder attack. He broke away from it, singed and dazed. "My milkshakes… brings all the boys to the yard… and they're li-"He mumbled before shaking his head. "Ow."

Neon hissed. "What are you doing here?" He asked Thievery and Sanzo.

The two thieves blinked, taking a step back. "I… I don't know who you are… Sir." Sanzo stuttered.

"OH REALLY, NOW. Stupid thieves, I reme-"

"THIEVES!?" Lian, Nina, and Leo cried at once.

"You mean to tell me that these freaking pokemon stole my Mystic Water?" Leo growled.

"And we let them on our team?" Nina hissed.

Neon nodded.

"GET THEM." Leo cried.

"N-no! Wait! We can explain." Thievery shivered.

"TOO LATE FOR THAT." Neon yelled. With a swish of his tail, about fifty Shinx and Luxio appeared, all snarling with rage.

"Well crap." Sanzo slapped herself. "RUN."

The two thieves turned tail and sprinted ahead. Followed by a Gallade, a Froslass, a Floatzel, a Luxray, and a horde of lions.

…

A lot of people have hordes. They must be pretty popular.

"AGH. I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA." Thievery shouted to his partner.

"HEAD TO THE CITY." Sanzo ordered. The two picked up their pace and were soon getting closer to the city.

"Don't let them get away!" Neon hissed.

"I have something to take back from them myself!" Leo told the lion.

"So do I. They stole my Magnet."

Leo smirked. "All the better reason to GIVE THEM A PUMMELLING." He shouted out the last part so the two escaping thieves could hear him clearly.

"Thievery, we're not going to make it!" Sanzoku began to panic.

The Furret smirked. "Nonsense, baby. This'll be easy. Best thieves in all of Sinnoh, remember."

Sanzo still doubted him. And so was Thievery. They both knew that they were so horribly screwed.

"Stupid Luxray." Sanzo murmured, touching the stolen Magnet.

The duo ran there way down the beach, closely followed by their pursuers. They passed a few houses before finally reaching the city.

"Okay, Thievery, use your move!" Sanzo called out as she picked up her pace. The weasel nodded and stopped suddenly, the Lucario, however, continued to run forward. A smirk on his face, Thievery began to kick up sand. The rest of the group stopped. They hacked as sand and dirt clouded their vision. The thieves took this moment to flee into Sunyshore City.

"Darn it. I think they *cough* escaped." Nina groaned.

As they dust cleared, the group could see that this was indeed true.

"Hmph. Well with my wonderful water attacks, I bet I don't even need that… whatever it was." Leo assured himself.

Nina shook her head. "Neon, you could investigate the crime if you want, but mind spreading the news? I'm sure your pride could help a lot."

Neon sighed. "Yeah, sure. Stupid thieves." He turned in the other direction and walked slowly away.

"… Poor guy. Oh well. TO LAKE VALOR!" Leo yelled.

"… How do you get over something so quickly?" Nina asked.

"Meh. Lake Valor is a vacation spot. I guess that he's excited that we might get a vacation for once." Lian explained for him.

"VACATION!? HOT HOUNDOUR, LET'S HURRY IT UP AND MOVE!" Nina dashed ahead of the sea weasel, bursting with excitement.

But when you're in my hands, you don't get a vacation.

---------------------------------

"Okay, Sinch. Here's the loot." Sanzo set down the Mystic Water, Magnet, and an assortment of jewelery.

"That's it? THAT'S IT?" A Sandslash demanded. They were in a dark alley, far away from any humans.

"Y-yes sir b-" Sanzoku recoiled from the slash that the shrew gave her. She wiped the blood dripping down his cheek, wincing.

"HEY. WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, MAN. WHY DON'T YOU GO A-" Thievery was slashed across the back as will. He growled and remained silent.

"You two, the best thieves in Sinnoh. Feh. Pathetic. I refuse to work with you any more, but I will keep everything that you gave me." Without another word, he snagged the items, tucking them in his spikes. "Where'd you get them from?"

"… That Floatzel, sir. The one that's all over the news lately." Sanzoku explained.

His eyes widened. "Hm. I guess I'll go after them myself." He then disappeared in the darkness, leaving the thief team enraged.

"WHO THE HECK DOES THAT GUY THINK HE IS?" Thievery snarled and wiped the blood off him.

"What do we do now?" Sanzo asked.

"Snag some more stuff and keep it for ourselves. But first… I think we pay the sea weasel another visit."

Sanzo cocked her head. "Hm? What kind of visit."

Thievery smirked, his red eyes giving off a familiar glint in them.

Ah ha ha!

Gotta love villains!


	30. LEGEND THE MUSICAL?

"Oh my Arceus. I can't believe they got away and what the heck are you doing here?" Leo spun around to see Neon tagging behind them.

"Hm? Oh. I was just following you guys to Lake Valor. My pride can handle the message telling and investigation."

The sea weasel shrugged. "Meh. Fair enough."

"Better than having those thieves." Lian muttered.

"Oh, just get over it." Nina snapped. "I can see the buildings in the distance, so we're almost there. And the sun's already setting. We should get there by night and have plenty of time in the morning-"

"So, the petty thieves were right! The sea weasel is in town!"

"Eh?" Leo stopped walking and glanced around.

A Sandslash appeared, accompanied by…

A crap load of ground/rock types.

I knew hordes were the latest fashion.

"… What's with all the hordes of pokemon now?" Lian grumbled as he took a step forward. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Simple. All your things. Thievery and Sanzoku are with out a doubt the worst clients I have to offer. They never take anything by force like I do." With a snap of his claws, the horde stepped forward.

"Ha! This is too easy. My water attacks and Lian's Leaf Blade can crush them all!" Leo smirked.

"ROLLOUT!" The Sandslash commanded.

"… Crap." Was all Leo could manage before he was pummeled by rolled up rocks along with Lian, Nina, and Neon.

"Hold on! Get a load of THUNDER." Neon roared and let out a gigantic blast of electricity from the sky. It struck every enemy on the field.

And it also did absolutely nothing.

"… Can't say I didn't see that coming." Leo was then pummeled by more rocks.

"NOT SO FAST, SINCH." A familiar voice called out.

Behind the group, Sanzoku appeared in all her glory. "Cover you ears!"

"Oh, Arceus. Not you. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Leo hissed.

"Just cover your freaking ears." Sanzo growled.

"Why?" Nina demanded.

"DO IT NOW!" The Lucario roared. They stared at her for a moment, but covered their ears.

At that moment, Thievery appeared. He looked at all the ground and rock types who looked very confused. He cleared his throat.

And.

Began.

To.

Freaking.

Sing.

"OH BABY WHEN YOU TALK LIKE TTHHAAAT. YOU MAKE A WOMAN GO MAD. SO BE WISE. AND KEEP ON READING THE SIGNS OF MY BODY." At that point, Thievery began to shake his hips.

He sang so off key and high pitched, that a number of the pokemon started to faint. Soon, only Sinch the Sandslash was left standing.

"I THINK MY EYES ARE BLEEDING. SANZO, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Leo writhed on the ground.

"Hyper Voice." The Lucario replied plainly.

"Okay, time for the finale." The Furret cleared his throat once more… And grabbed the Sandslash's claws. He winked at the ground type.

"Stupid Furret. I'm not falling for that crap again." He hissed, still in pain.

"Oh, then what about this song. TOUCH MY BODY. THROW ME ON FLOOR. KISS ME ALL AROUND. PLAY WITH ME SOME MORE." Sinch screamed in pain. Thievery giggled and pinned the shrew down. "Oh, come now, Sinchy. You knooww you wannntt sooommeee." Thievery chirped. Sinch obviously couldn't take any more and he fainted.

Thievery got of the fainted pokemon and bowed before bounding over to Sanzoku.

"… What happened to them?" Thievery pointed at the four passed out pokemon.

"Eh. Couldn't take the final song." Sanzo shrugged and began to drag them by their arms, her partner doing the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hurgh…" Leo muttered as he finally came to.

"Well finally." Thievery grumbled.

The other three were already awake, and prodding the passed out Floatzel.

"What the heck!? Why are the thieves still here?" Leo got to his feet and growled.

"Uh, Leo. They saved our tails back there… And they're still tagging along with us." Nina said.

"BUT THEY STOLE MY MYSTIC-"

Sanzo thrust the small water drop necklace into Leo's paws.

"Oh. Fine then." He put it back on his neck. "TO LAKE VALOR ALREADY."

The rest sighed. "Better than being beat up by him, I guess." Thievery muttered. As the six headed in the direction of the vacation spot.

"WHOOT! LAKE VAALOORRR!" Leo yelled.

The others sighed in relief when they finally set foot on the pavement of the vacation spot.

"Okay, okay, first we tell people stuff, then the beach." Leo charged in the direction of the lake.

"Why is he your leader?" Neon whispered.

"… He's our leader?" Lian grumbled.

"Okay, it's late. We should go to bed now." Nina said as the resort grew dark.

"No beeaaacch…" Leo sighed to himself and curled up in his bed of leaves.

"We'll go tomorrow. I think we've told enough people to spread the news." Lian grumbled as he, too, curled up for a night's rest.

The rest of the night was silent aside from a few remarks from Leo. He appeared to be dreaming about Nina… In… A very awkward way. A few slaps and he stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Wee!" A small blue critter giggled as she swam in the lake. A similar looking one followed close behind.

"Eek! Phione! You're going to hit that-"The bigger blue one started to say.

Too late. Phione, as it was called, swam straight into a rock formation.

"EEK." The blue creature screamed.

His scream arose a certain Magikarp who felt very hungry. And that certain fishy saw that certain blue … thing. Instead of saving its friend, it was forced to run around in circles to avoid the not so giant fishy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Leo yawned and stretched. "Good morning everyone, how did- OH CRAP. DEAD BODY IN THE WATER. DEAD BODY. IN THE WATER."

The others were immediately on their feet. Aside from Nina. She… floats.

Sure enough, there was a dead body in the water, floating. Actually it wasn't dead, but let's not tell them that and watch them panic.

"OH MY ARCEUS, LEO FISH HIM OUT." Nina yelled. The Floatzel, who was currently running around in circles, blinked and dove into the water, swimming over to the form and pulling it to shore. He lay it in front of them.

"Eh. It's not dead." Neon declared.

"But it does feel smushy." Thievery commented and began poking the small form's head. Leo copied him.

"Ooh, you're right."

Soon, they were all poking the needy pokemon.

"HEY, HEY STOP IT." Something shouted.

They all stopped to see a Lopunny with pink markings instead of cream bounding over.

Leo immediately began to drool.

"Hey, leave that Phione alone." The bunny ordered.

"Whatever you say, pretty lady." Leo smirked.

"… I'm a guy."

OH MY ARCEUS.

IT'S HANK'S BROTHER.

"WHHAAAATTT!?" Leo screeched. He flopped to the ground.

"… It happens often." The Lopunny shrugged.

"Oh! So you must be totally gay!" Thievery squeaked.

Sanzoku punched him… Why does that sound familiar?

"… I get that a lot. Anyway. My name is Cherry, and that little pincushion happens to be Phione, though I don't know where Manaphy is…"

"Oh, Cherry. Cherry I found him. Leroy was out chasing him!" A purple Feebas emerged from the water.

Leo stared at it and burst out laughing. "OH MAN. That's too funny. An ugly fish and a cross dressing bunny!"

The Feebas's lip trembled. A Magikarp emerged.

"No, Lorie! Don't listen. Sing the song!"

Lorie tilted her head, but started to sing. It was oddly very good for some ugly fish. … Oh sorry.

"I AM BEAUTIFUL. NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAAAY. WORDS CAN'T BRING MEE DOWN!"

"She has a low self esteem." Cherry explained and picked up Phione. "Oh Phione… Wake up."

Phione cracked her eyes open. "Chewwy?" She squeaked.

"Awww." Sanzo purred.

At that moment, another larger blue creature leaped out of the water and near Phione. "Phiioonnee!" It cooed.

The Magikarp nervously turned around. "Uh… Guys."

"WHAT LEROY?" Cherry snapped.

"Sorry to ruin the love fest but… Uh…"

Lorie blinked. "What is it?"

"Sharpedo Gang."

"JAWS." Leo screeched.

At that moment, several large sharks emerged from the water, grinning evilly. "Dinner."

"WELL CRAP." Leo hissed.

"Where's Azelf in this whole mess?" Nina groaned.

They didn't know that Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit were playing spin the bottle in a cave with Mew and Mewtwo. When Azelf spun the bottle, it landed on Mew. The pink pokemon giggled and began to make out.

"NO, MY FANBOY." Mewtwo screamed.


End file.
